Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats, and Hobbits TRAD
by titinesister
Summary: Blaine a commis l'impardonnable, et Kurt fait quelques changements dans sa vie. David Karofsky a commis l'inimaginable, et Sebastian Smythe a mal calculé son coup. Je Reposte cette histoire qui a déjà été commencé par SnapeRanger
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats, and Hobbits

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Correctrice : Titinesister

Catégorie : Romance, Angst…

Couples : Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, David Karofsky/OC, …

Rating : M pour relations sexuelles explicites, quelques gros mots aussi …

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr.

Il s'agit d'une fic SLASH ! Par conséquent, certains chapitres comprendront des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre concerné ! Si cela ne vous plaît pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 **EDIT 15.03.14 : Grâce à l'aide de Titinesister(merci !), un chapitre relu et corrigé pour une meilleure lisibilité et compréhension. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Salut salut!**_

 _ **Voilà une autre traduction qui a été faite par SnapeRanger, je n'ai fait que la corriger jusqu'au chapitre 15 que j'ai traduit. Elle n'a plus le temps pour la traduire donc je reprends le flambeau!**_

 _ **Je suis désolée si vous trouvez des fautes qui m'auraient échappées.**_

 _ **Par ailleurs, ceux qui aiment Blaine, vous feriez bien de ne pas lire ou alors vous êtes prévenu. XD  
Dans cette fiction il n'est certainement pas un ange! XP**_

 _ **Je posterai un chapitre tous les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Du moins les quinze premiers chapitres qui sont déjà écrits, après le rythme ne sera peut-être pas le même avec le BAC qui arrive mais j'essaierais de ne pas vous faire attendre.**_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« Tu as fait quoi ? » Kurt ne pouvait pas avoir entendu Blaine correctement.

Ces mots n'avaient pas quittés la bouche de Blaine. Kurt imaginait que son petit-ami lui avouait qu'il l'avait trompé. Et pas seulement avouer l'avoir trompé. Il se tenait debout, dans son salon et avait le culot de le supplier de le pardonner. De lui demander de ne pas rompre avec lui malgré ça.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt » Plaida Blaine, ses mains pliées devant lui dans une curieuse sorte de prière à un Dieu en lequel Blaine croyait mais en lequel Kurt _ne croyait pas_.

Un dieu qui, s'il existait, avait certainement décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de gentillesse, d'équité et certainement pas de justice dans ce monde pour Kurt Hummel.

Blaine s'agitait devant lui, demandant quelque chose que Kurt ne pouvait même pas imaginer considérer à cet instant précis et encore moins accepter juste pour que Blaine se sente mieux et moins coupable.

« Pars. »

« Kurt, s'il te plait. Nous devons en parler. » Blaine essaya d'attraper les mains de Kurt, mais lui ne pouvait pas le toucher. A cet instant, la pensée de toucher Blaine le rendait malade.

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas été clair. Pars _maintenant_. »

Kurt en avait fini. Il n'y aurait aucune plaidoirie. Pas de mendicité pour le pardon. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'autoriserait jamais à Blaine Anderson pour lui permettre de le blesser. Il avait assez donné. Mais ça. C'était trop.

« Kurt … » Commença Blaine.

« Fous. Le. Camp. Maintenant. » La rage de Kurt était juste sous la surface. Mais si son désormais ex-petit-ami ne partait pas dans l'instant, il y avait une grande chance qu'il devienne le premier pacifiste connu à avoir aussi commis un meurtre.

Il semblait que Blaine avait compris le message car ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais il commença à partir. Il se stoppa à la porte d'entrée de la maison Hummel-Hudson et se retourna vers Kurt.

« Kurt ? »

« Ne reviens plus ici. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu désormais. Mais dis bonjour à ton _ami_ de ma part. » Il utilisait volontairement le mot, et il était satisfait de voir Blaine reculer.

 _« Nous sommes amis, Kurt. Ce n'est pas bizarre pour nous de sortir. »_ Les mots que Blaine répétaient encore et encore lorsque Kurt demandait pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec _lui_. _« Nous sommes amis, Kurt. Nous avons juste beaucoup de points communs. »_

Il croisa ses bras devant lui et regarda Blaine.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement … »

« Non. On ne peut pas. J'en ai assez de tes excuses. J'en ai assez de ton égoïsme. Et j'en ai assez de ton putain de besoin de faire en sorte que ce putain de monde tourne autour de _toi_. Maintenant vas-t-en. » Kurt claqua.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière Blaine, le léger déclic légèrement en décalage pour la situation. Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait rassembler ses filles et aller faire du shopping ou appeler les gars, c'est-à-dire Sam, Finn et Puck, et aller se saouler.

Il n'allait certainement pas aller à l'étage et pleurer à cause de Blaine Anderson. Ou à cause de l' _ami de Blaine_. Parce qu'il n'était pas blessé. Bon, ce n'était pas vrai. Il était blessé, mais il était aussi dans une colère noire.

Ça lui prit seulement quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire non plus. Il prit quelques collations dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était temps de se détendre devant un bon film. De préférence un avec une intrigue qu'il pourrait voler et qui finirait avec le meurtre de Blaine et la fuite de Kurt vers un petit pays qui ne possède pas de traité d'extradition avec les Etats Unis.

Il mit « Usual Suspects » **(1)** car Kevin Spacey était parfait et qu'il pourrait apprendre une chose ou deux à Kurt sur la revanche. Et surtout comment s'en tirer.

Il était pratiquement endormi quand Finn et Sam rentrèrent, de retour de leurs rendez-vous avec Rachel et Mercedes. Un regard au film et ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, volant son popcorn sans dire un mot.

Sam lança un rapide regard vers Kurt puis il disparut dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit avec trois sodas qu'il partagea avec eux.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Fin tout en ouvrant la cannette.

« Quoi ? »

« Kurt, la dernière fois que tu as regardé ce film fut quand Sebastian a envoyé un Slushie sur Blaine. Tu regardes ce film uniquement quand tu as besoin d'apprendre comment cacher des corps et de la drogue. »

« J'ai pas envie de parler maintenant. » Kurt ne détourna pas son regard de l'écran.

« Et la fois d'avant, tu as regardé ce film quand Rachel t'a trahi en participant à l'élection du Président. » Finn poursuivit.

« Elle est encore en vie, non ? » Il éclata un noyau dans sa bouche.

« Et la fois encore d'avant … allez … ne me fais pas te rappeler toutes les fois. Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas. » Fin prit une gorgée de son soda.

« Rien ne va mal. Rien qu'un petit peu de magie de Keyser Söze **(2)** ne puisse régler. »

« Kurt. » L'incita Sam « Allez. »

« Blaine m'a trompé. Et je n'ai aucune putain d'envie d'en parler. D'accord ? » Cria Kurt avant de se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Et, bien sûr, son demi-frère et le « je pense que je suis un frère et je joue comme tel » adopté le suivirent immédiatement.

« Quoi ?! Je vais les tuer. Lui et Sebastian. » Cria Finn en allant et venant dans la pièce.

« Arrête, Finn. »

« Jusqu'où il a été ? Je veux dire, j'ai rompu avec Rachel uniquement parce qu'elle avait embrassé Puck. Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Putain Finn. T'es qu'un hypocrite. » L'interrompu Sam. « Tu as convaincu Quinn de faire la même chose avec moi. »

La mention de Quinn les stoppa tous les trois. Elle allait bien. Elle avait dépassé son accident et son pronostic était très bon, même si elle utilisait un fauteuil roulant en ce moment. Elle se débrouillait tellement bien, parfois ils l'oubliaient quand ils s'engueulaient tous les deux.

Mais Quinn serait toujours un sujet d'énervement entre Finn et Sam.

« Arrêtez de vous battre à propos de cette connerie. » Kurt les regarda l'un après l'autre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda silencieusement Sam.

« Je vais aller à l'étage et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps à cause de lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Parce que je suis putain de fatigué de la connerie qu'il a faite. »

« Jusqu'où il a été ? » Demanda Sam

« Ils ont couché ensemble, ils n'ont pas fait que s'embrasser. Et de ce que j'ai retenu de sa confession, Blaine a commencé. »

« Merde. Est-ce que cela s'est passé comme tu le pensais ? » Sam croisa ses bras devant lui.

Sam était la personne à qui Kurt confessait ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Blaine et de la possibilité qu'il le trompe.

« Non. Et c'est ce qui m'a tué. C'était pire, Sam. Bien pire. » Répondit Kurt.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Finn les regarda l'un après l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas important, Finn. » Kurt tapota son frère sur le bras.

« Je vais aller leur mettre une raclé pour avoir fait ça, Kurt. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas le faire Finn. »

« Bien sûr que je n'irai pas, Kurt ! Blaine est un connard et je savais que Sebastian causerait des problèmes. » Cria Finn.

« Finn, il n'a pas baisé Sebastian. » Cria Kurt en retour.

« Quoi ? » Sam avait l'air sous le choc et la bouche de Finn était restée ouverte.

« Mais tu as dit … » Commença Finn.

« Non, _tu_ as dit. J'ai dit qu'il m'avait trompé. Tu as supposé que c'était Sebastian. »

« Bordel de merde. C'était ce nouveau mec, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Chandler ? » Demanda Finn.

« Finn, il m'a trompé avec David. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

David se réveilla avec une putain de gueule de bois et, malheureusement, un très bon souvenir. Il n'avait jamais été assez bourré pour oublier ce qui c'était passé la nuit d'avant. Il voulait vraiment que ce soit le cas car il ne voulait vraiment pas se souvenir de la nuit dernière.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas se rappeler qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un. Avec Blaine Anderson. Le petit ami de Fancy **(3)** (Kurt).

Il avait l'impression d'être celui qui avait trompé Fancy, alors il ne pouvait pas imaginer la culpabilité que pouvait ressentir Blaine à cet instant.

Blaine s'était faufilé hors de la chambre de Dave, bien sûr, car ça n'avait été qu'une erreur de bourrés. Dave revint en arrière et des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Blaine bourré rampant sur ses genoux dans la voiture.

Blaine bourré lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'avoir plus d'expériences avec les garçons.

Blaine bourré embrassant son cou et gémissant à son oreille.

Blaine bourré l'invitant à le rejoindre dans le lit de Dave.

Blaine bourré lui disant qu'il allait lui faire oublier Fancy.

C'était la seule chose qu'il espérait être devenu vrai la nuit dernière. Car si il avait ne serait-ce que pu oublier Fancy, sa vie ne serait pas si dure. Mais rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier Fancy. Et il aurait dû le savoir plutôt que d'essayer.

Son téléphone vibra, annonçant un nouveau message entrant.

 **De Fancy : Descends et laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait. Nous devons parler.**

Putain. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait pas voir Fancy maintenant.

Dave gémit et sortit du lit, enfila son boxer et un t-shirt, vestiges des vêtements que Blaine Bourré lui avait presque arrachés, et descendit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Kurt entra, esquiva ses bras et couru à l'étage. Dave alla dans la cuisine pour y trouver des médicaments contre le mal de tête et de l'eau, avant de lentement suivre Kurt à l'étage tout en les avalant.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Dave claqua la porte de sa chambre et la ferma à clef.

« Je sais. » Dit simplement Kurt.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu as dis que tu devais parler. » David gémit tout en se jetant sur le lit. Il mit un bras sur ses yeux. « Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles m'entendre dire que je suis désolé ? »

« L'es-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire sur les gens avec qui tu couches. Et, bien évidemment, je n'ai rien à dire non plus sur les gens avec qui il couche. » Répondit Kurt amèrement.

Putain. David se releva et regarda Kurt.

Il ne pleurait pas, c'est ce qu'il avait attendu de sa part. Mais l'air déçu dans ses yeux allait le tuer. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Fancy. Il était bourré, et excité, et Blaine avait tellement insisté. Non pas que ce soit une excuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

« Je sais. » Kurt se tourna vers lui d'où il était assis; du bout du lit de Dave. « Pourquoi lui ? »

Il ne hurlait pas. Il ne criait pas. Il n'avait même pas l'air en colère contre Dave. Il avait juste l'impression de vraiment vouloir savoir.

Dave se leva lentement. « Une réponse honnête serait de dire que j'étais bourré. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« Tu as raison. Ça n'en est pas une. Crois-le ou non, je sais pourquoi Blaine a fait ça. Il n'avait même pas besoin de me le dire. » Kurt se leva et passa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai pensé qu'il était complètement bourré lui aussi. » Dave grimaça tout en bougeant légèrement sa tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. David, je n'ai pas le droit de demander ça. Ou même de le dire. Mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait faire attention ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je préfèrerais ne pas le dire. Je préfère que tu prennes soin de toi. Il n'est pas _là-dedans_ pour la raison que tu penses. »

« Est-ce que tu me dis de rester loin de lui ? »

« Non. J'ai rompu avec Blaine ce matin. Donc ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Je suis juste _inquiet_ pour _toi._ » Kurt sourit tristement et posa sa main sur la porte.

Putain. Après ce qu'il avait fait, Fancy était inquiet pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Kurt ? » David se leva du lit et marcha vers lui.

« Je sais qui je suis, David. Si j'essaie d'expliquer, je vais dire quelque chose de mal et tu vas te mettre en colère contre moi. Et tu arrêteras de m'écouter avant que j'ai fini de parler. » Kurt croisa ses bras devant lui.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. Vas-y. »

« Tu le fais tout le temps. Tu cours avant que quelqu'un ai fini de parler. Comme tu l'as fait le jour de la St Valentin, tu te rappelles ? »

Merde.

Pourquoi devait-il reparler de la St Valentin ? La nuit où il s'était finalement arrangé pour devenir ami avec Kurt. La nuit de progrès qu'il avait effacé hier soir à cause de ce qu'il avait fait avec le petit ami de Fancy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Est-ce que tu promets d'essayer de bien le prendre ? Je _m'inquiète_ pour toi. » Lui rappela Kurt. Il revenait subtilement sur l'incident dont ils ne parlaient jamais. La tentative de suicide de Dave.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« David. Je ne connais pas les détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Et je ne veux vraiment pas, honnêtement. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas penser qu'à lui. »

Qu'est-ce que Fancy essayait de lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il essayait de sortir avec Blaine ? Est-ce que Dave voulait seulement essayé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'essaie de trouver comment le dire sans que ça me retombe dessus après. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Kurt regarda la chambre distraitement.

« Ouais. » Répondit David tout en maudissant son mal de tête.

« Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu étais peut-être amoureux de moi ? » Demanda Kurt doucement.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Parce que _je_ ne lui ai pas dit. Et qu'il savait ce matin quand on a parlé. »

« Tu ne lui a pas dit ? Pourquoi ? »

Blaine donnait l'impression de savoir durant toute leur conversation.

« J'ai mes raisons. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux me répondre ? Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit il y a environ deux semaines. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Je savais que c'était récent. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

« David, il a couché avec toi parce qu'il savait que tu me voulais. » Claqua Kurt avec frustration. « Bien que je sois surpris que vous ayez couché ensemble. Je pensais qu'il allait juste flirter ou essayer de t'embrasser. Mais que vous ayez été bourrés explique tout. »

« Donc parce que tu ne veux pas de moi, ça veut dire que personne d'autre ne me veut, c'est ça ? Ça doit l'être puisqu'il est revenu vers toi ? »

Ca faisait un mal de chien. Kurt ne voulait pas de lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que quiconque veuille de lui. C'était évident. Il ne pensait pas que Fancy était si mesquin.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est ce dont je parle. Tu sautes sur une conclusion avant que quelqu'un ne puisse finir de parler. »

« Alors comment j'étais _sensé_ le prendre ? » Soutint Dave tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa tête.

« Comme étant la vérité ! C'est ce que c'est. Il va te blesser. Je veux juste que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Alors tu me préviens de rester loin de lui ? »

« Pour ton bien, pas le mien. » répondit tristement Kurt.

« Bien sûr. »

« D'accord. Prends-le comme ça. Ne me crois pas. Je suis arrivé à un point où je m'en fous jusqu'au moment où tu seras assez mal pour essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide une nouvelle fois. Vas-y, et baise-le encore si t'en as envie. Mais ne reviens pas me voir quand tu auras compris qu'il t'a utilisé. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt s'émerveillait de la facilité à éviter Blaine Anderson quand une personne le voulait vraiment. L'empêcher de le contacter sur les réseaux sociaux et bloquer son numéro de téléphone, c'était facile. Le déluge de messages ou d'appels qui l'ont inondé après qu'il ait retiré son statut « en couple » de Facebook n'était pas aussi facile à gérer.

La journée n'était même pas encore terminée, mais Blaine était là depuis le matin. Finn l'avait déjà viré de devant la maison quatre fois, et Sam l'avait fait deux fois. Après être rentré de chez David, Kurt avait prévu de passé le reste de son dimanche sans entendre l'ennuyeuse voix de son ex-petit-ami dans ses oreilles.

Après le dernier essai, Kurt s'était échappé de la maison en leur demandant de dire à Blaine qu'il était partit voir un film avec Rachel et Mercedes.

Pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Il allait prendre un café au Lima Bean et espérer que Blaine serait de l'autre côté de la ville, à essayer de le trouver au centre commercial.

Il espérait également que David comprendrait bientôt qu'il disait la vérité. Son estime de lui-même était encore faible, et David avait tellement de problème d'insécurité. Il savait que David prendrait sa théorie du mauvais côté. Mais il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour qu'il comprenne le message.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas en vouloir à David de ne pas le croire. Il avait vraiment pensé ça de lui. Et le pire était que ce n'était pas vrai que Kurt n'en avait pas voulu. Il était attiré par lui, mais il s'était promis qu'il n'entrainerait pas David là-dedans pour ensuite lui faire du mal plus qu'il ne s'en était déjà fait.

Car être attiré par David ne voulait pas dire l'aimer. Et ce dont David avait le plus besoin en ce moment était quelqu'un qui l'aimait plus que tout. Et Kurt n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas. N'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait. Ca aurait été égoïste de la part de Kurt de se laisser aller à cette attirance.

Manifestement, Blaine n'avait pas les mêmes inquiétudes à propos de ça.

Kurt commanda son café et s'assit sur une chaise au fond du café. Il se positionna de telle façon que si Blaine entrait, il le verrait immédiatement. Et il n'était pas assis autour de l'endroit où ils s'installaient toujours avec Blaine. Avec un peu de chance, si Blaine entrait et qu'il ne le voyait pas, il ferait demi-tour et partirait.

« Hey Hummel, où est Blaine ? » Sebastian Smythe s'assit sans invitation, comme d'habitude.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires. Ou les miennes maintenant. » Kurt leva sa tasse de café pour saluer son ancien rival.

Sebastian avait l'air d'avoir pris à cœur la tentative de suicide de David. Il avait cessé de les insulter, lui et David, bien qu'il ne soit jamais ouvertement gentil avec Kurt.

Il continuait de constamment flirter avec Blaine, mais il n'était plus aussi grossier avec Kurt qu'il ne l'avait été. Il s'était même excusé.

Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait prendre les choses sérieusement ou pas, mais il avait accepté les excuses. Du moins en apparence. Il avait décidé de donner du temps à Sebastian pour faire ses preuves avant de croire qu'il l'avait réellement pensé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ce ne sont plus _tes_ affaires maintenant ? » Le sourcil de Sebastian se leva légèrement.

« J'ai rompu avec lui ce matin. » Répondit Kurt.

« _Ca_ c'est inattendu. » Répondit Sebastian tout en posant sa tasse sur la table.

«Quoi ? Pas de commentaires sarcastiques comme quoi je lui ai rendu sa liberté pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un de mieux ? » Kurt savait que c'était quelque chose que Sebastian essayait de changer dans son comportement, mais c'était presque instinctif.

C'était Sebastian Smith après tout. Il ne pourrait probablement pas totalement changé.

« Non. Je suis en sevrage. Un jour je peux être franc puis devenir gentil. »

« Il gèlera en enfer ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très certainement. Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en cette idée. » Lui rappela Sebastian.

« Je n'y crois pas. Mais c'est fait pour les conversations. » Kurt haussa les épaules et pris une gorgée de son café.

« Envie de partager la raison de la rupture ? Si non, c'est compréhensible. » Répondit calmement Sebastian.

« Il m'a trompé. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'était avec moi étant donné que tu me parles poliment. »

« Il était avec David Karofsky. »

« _Bear Cub_ ? » Sebastian s'étouffa avec son café « Il t'a trompé avec _Bear Cub_ ? »

« Oui. »

« Putain. C'était inattendu. Je pensais que Bear Cub était … pris dans un sens. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Hummel, tout le monde peut voir que Bear Cub est amoureux de toi. Des _étrangers_ peuvent le voir. »

« Eh bien, ce n'a été un problème pour aucun des deux hier soir. »

« Je suis légèrement insulté. Il a refusé de coucher avec moi, malgré toutes mes demandes, et maintenant il couche avec Bear Cub. »

« Ce n'est pas si choquant. David est très attirant. »

« Si tu aimes ce genre, je me demande où je me suis trompé. » Sebastian avait l'air vraiment étonné.

« Tu sais, maintenant que Blaine ne me concerne plus, je vais de te dire un petit secret. Je vais te dire où tu t'es trompé. »

« Vas-y. » Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

« Tu lui portes trop d'attention. Il a un problème avec les personnes qui prêtent attention à moi. Il est presque accro à eux. Il doit essayer d'attirer leur attention sur lui à la place. D'habitude il ne fait que flirter. Hier soir était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin. »

« C'est fou. »

« Peut-être. Tu t'es trompé en entrant dans le jeu trop rapidement. Je te le garanti, tu aurais eu Blaine dans ton lit en une semaine si tu ne l'avais pas chassé. Tout ce que tu aurais dû faire était de me chasser moi. »

(1) « Usual Suspects » : Je ne connais pas le film. D'après sa page Wikipédia, il parle de l'interrogatoire d'un suspect après plusieurs meurtres et est bourré de flashbacks. Un film à voir, je pense.

(2) Keyser Söze : Personnage de « Usual Suspects ». En résumé, un très mauvais garçon qui n'a pas froid dans le dos.

(3) Fancy est un des surnoms de Kurt. Je ne traduirais pas les surnoms des différents personnages (ils feront l'objet d'explications si besoin est).

Mais au cas où, voici une traduction des plus courants :

Fancy (Kurt) veut dire rêve ou imagination, quelque chose d'inaccessible en quelque sorte.

Bear Cub (David) veut dire ourson.

Meerkat (Sebastian) veut dire suricate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **Alors voilà le chapitre qui ne M'APPARTIENT PAS, la traductrice est SnapeRanger qui est désolée de ne plus pouvoir traduire!  
**_

 _ **Je mettrais la progression de la traduction sur mon profil**_

 ** _Voilà Bonne Lecture!  
_**

 ** _Au fait ce chapitre est pour G.A.B97 qui attendait cette histoire depuis SIIII longtemps XPXD_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« Laisse-moi aller nous chercher plus de café. J'ai l'impression que ça va prendre du temps. » Sebastian se leva et alla commander leurs cafés.

La théorie de Hummel ne pouvait pas être vraie. Alors qu'il était debout à attendre qu'on prépare la commande, il lança un regard vers Kurt. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre et tapotait la tasse vide devant lui. Kurt n'avait pas _l'air_ d'exagérer. Il donnait l'impression de penser ce qu'il disait. Ce Blaine avait vraiment couché avec Bear Cub uniquement car Cub voulait Hummel.

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Sebastian le rejoignit et déposa le café de Kurt devant lui.

« Merci » Kurt sourit et prit une gorgée.

« Continue » Sebastian leva une main pour lui dire de continuer. Cela pouvait être d'utiles informations s'il décidait d'intensifier sa poursuite de Blaine.

« Eh bien, quand ça a commencé, je ne sortais même pas avec Blaine. Il m'intéressait, mais je n'avais pas l'air de l'intéresser. Maintenant, garde à l'esprit que je ne te dis ça qu'en référence. Si tu t'en sers contre moi dans le futur, toute trêve entre nous sera nulle et non avenue. » Le prévint Kurt.

« Dûment noté. Continue. »

Sébastian semblait avoir envie de faire un commentaire devant l'air suspicieux de Hummel. Mais là encore,il avait tous les droits de l'être. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne lui avait pas donné des raisons de l'être ces derniers mois

« Eh bien, tu ne connais pas Wes, n'est-ce pas ? Oublie ça. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu le connaisses ou pas. Wes, David, Blaine, Jeff, Nick et moi étions sortis faire du shopping ensemble. Ils m'avaient demandé de les aider avec leurs garde-robes principalement parce que les petites-amies de David et Wes se plaignaient. Nick et Jeff étaient venus pour embêter les clients. » Kurt sourit à ce souvenir.

« Ca leur ressemble. » Sebastian sourit. Jeff et Nick ne vivaient que pour ça.

« Alors ils m'ont entrainé au centre commercial, un magasin dans lequel je n'irai plus _jamais_. » Kurt s'assura de bien souligner la chose et souleva son café pour boire.

Il regardait Sebastian comme si c'était plus important d'établir ça que d'expliquer la situation avec Blaine.

« Compréhensible. » Sourit Sebastian.

« Et il y avait un mec là-bas qui me regardait. Qui me regardait _vraiment_. Comme quand tu regardes Blaine. Il était définitivement dans le placard car il regardait ailleurs dès que quelqu'un le regardait. Il n'était pas mon genre, mais je voyais qu'il avait quelque chose d'attirant. Et je ne veux vraiment pas t'entendre demander comment quelqu'un pourrait flirter avec moi et non avec Blaine, d'accord ? » Kurt reposa son café et croisa ses bras tout en se penchant vers la table.

« En fait, je n'avais même pas pensé à dire ça. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me faire un peu confiance ? » Claqua Sebastian, réellement fatigué qu'on lui rappelle constamment son ancien comportement.

Même depuis qu'il s'était excusé après la tentative de suicide de Cub, c'était comme si Hummel s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Ca le démangeait de répondre, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots.

« Je suis désolé. C'est une habitude. Je te vois et mon mauvais côté ressort. Je pense que j'ai plus de mal à gérer le nouveau toi que toi tu en as. » Kurt sourit tristement.

« Oui tu l'es. Maintenant continue. » Sebastian fit un geste avec sa tasse de café.

« Bon, le gars ne m'a jamais vraiment approché. Il me souriait quelques fois, et il avait l'air de rougir quand je le regardais dans les yeux. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment fait plus. Et je ne l'ai jamais approché car il n'était pas du tout mon genre. Bon, je ne voulais pas non plus lui causer de problèmes au travail. »

« Mais c'était un mec gay intéressé par toi. » Souligna Sebastian.

Sebastian ne comprenait vraiment pas ce concept. S'il voulait un mec gay et attirant, il l'aurait. Et Sebastian avait eu pleins de mecs gays et attirants qui ne voulaient pas de lui au premier abord. Mais il les charmait. Alors le concept d'ignorer un mec attirant qui flirtait avec lui, ça lui était totalement étranger. Mais vraisemblablement pas à Hummel. C'était intéressant.

« Et j'étais intéressé par Blaine. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tous les hommes gays n'ont pas besoin de répondre aux avances quand un autre homme gay les trouve attirants. »

« Ah oui. Donc, malgré le fait qu'un attirant homme gay était intéressé, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour un Hobbit avec pour penchant d'attirer l'attention sur lui. »

« Tu peux le dire. » Kurt lui sourit

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel. « Continue. »

« Eh bien, rien n'est jamais arrivé. Et après une semaine, peut-être une semaine et demi, Blaine a décidé que les Warblers chanteraient pour un Assistant Manager qu'il avait _rencontré_ au centre commercial. »

« Et est-ce que cet Assistant Manager était ton admirateur ? »

« Oui. Il s'est avéré que son nom était Jeremiah. Blaine a chanté pour lui, une chanson d'amour très intense, et il a réussi à faire virer Jeremiah. J'ai appris après la performance que Blaine avait bu un café avec lui deux fois cette semaine là. Jeremiah l'a repoussé car il était en colère d'avoir été renvoyé. Je l'ai reconnu, mais il était tellement en colère contre Blaine qu'il m'a à peine regardé. »

« Je ne peux pas l'imaginer t'ignorer. Qu'est-ce que tu portais ? Car tu as tendance à te démarquer. » Sebastian sourit de derrière sa tasse de café.

« C'était bon. C'était presque une insulte, mais pas trop. Les mots n'étaient pas piquants mais le ton … le _ton_ était encore là » Répondit Kurt avec amusement. « Mais mon uniforme de Dalton pour répondre à ta question. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « J'ai dit que je me sevrais ! »

« C'est vrai. » Kurt lui fit remarquer et hocha la tête. « Eh bien, de toute façon, Jeremiah n'avait pas l'air de me voir jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que tout le monde au boulot savait qu'il était gay. J'avais, bien sûr, dû faire un commentaire sur ses cheveux qui donnaient vraiment l'impression. Car crois-moi, c'était le cas. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a regardé. Nous ne portions pas l'uniforme de Dalton le jour où il m'avait vu, donc je pense que ça lui a pris quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il m'a regardé, a ensuite regardé Blaine rapidement et continué de le rabaisser. »

« Et c'est ce que qui t'a fait penser que Blaine était après lui parce qu'il te regardait. »

« Je ne pensais pas ça au départ. Je pensais qu'il avait juste trouvé que Jeremiah était attirant et qu'il avait décidé de sortir avec lui. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une pure coïncidence que ce soit lui. »

« Possible. Et je suis sûr que ce commentaire adorable sur ses cheveux a fait la journée de Jeremiah. » Sebastian sourit.

« J'étais en colère. Je voulais Blaine pour moi et lui chantait pour Jeremiah. »

Depuis qu'il avait été la victime de la colère de Kurt, il pouvait très bien imaginer quel genre d'attitude pouvait avoir eu Kurt ce jour-là.

« Compréhensible. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de _lui_ _te_ faisant la sérénade. » Sebastian plissa son nez de dégoût. Ce n'était pas que Blaine chantant une chanson d'amour à Kurt était si offensant pour lui. C'était l'expression de l'amoureux fou que Blaine gardait sur son visage quand il regardait Kurt.

C'était ce qui le rendait aussi surpris que Blaine l'ait trompé avec Bear Cub. Et que ce Bear Cub ait pu faire ça à Hummel. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait, il voyait Blaine tromper plus facilement qu'il pouvait imaginer Bear Cub le faire. Cub était complètement fou et incroyablement gaga quand on parlait de Kurt.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'on chantait juste des duos ensemble pour quelqu'un d'autre ou bien il chantait des chansons pour la compétition. Il n'a pas chanté une chanson juste pour moi jusqu'au jour où je suis retourné à McKinley. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait chanté ressemblant à une sérénade était "Cough Syrup" qu'il a chanté à une audition. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait chanté et qui ressemblait à une sérénade a été quand il a chanté « Cough Syrup » pour une audition pour la compétition. Et j'étais là uniquement pour critiquer. Il est mon Rachel masculin. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu as chanté pour lui. Blaine a aimé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne connais _pas du tout_ Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? Blaine adore performer. Il veut être le seul à chanter. Il peut difficilement tolérer de chanter une chanson avec quelqu'un. Spécialement moi. Rachel agit pareil. »

Sebastian inclina légèrement la tête. « Tu sais, je peux le voir. »

« Leur problème est leur grand besoin d'attention. Et l'attention qu'ils aiment le plus avoir est celle que _j'_ ai. Rachel s'est battue avec moi pour le même mec dans le passé. Eh bien, honnêtement, ce n'était pas vraiment un combat pour lui. Et Rachel avait besoin d'avoir toutes les chansons que je voulais chanter au Glee club. La seule fois où je l'ai défié a été en deuxième année. J'ai fini par la laisser tranquille à cause d'appels homophobes que recevait mon père. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils à ça. « Enfoirés. Tu as des noms ? »

« Non. Et si c'était le cas, es-tu en train de me dire que tu ferais quelque chose ? » Kurt semblait amusé.

« Eh bien, mon père a des relations. Et du pouvoir. » Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Merci pour l'offre. Mais je n'ai pas de noms. Et ils ont dû perdre leur motivation de m'emmerder vu que je n'ai pas reçu d'appel depuis des mois. Et puis, mon père a aussi des relations maintenant. »

« Ah oui, Député Hummel. J'avais oublié. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pour continuer, Blaine est pareil. Mais son comportement est plus étrange et subtile. Je vais te donner un autre exemple de pré-relation. Tu connais Thad, non ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le ridicule coup de foudre de Thad pour Blaine était évident pour tous les Warblers. C'était plutôt évident pour tout le monde à la Dalton Academy(1).

« Eh bien, que je suis arrivé à Dalton, Blaine était principalement ami avec Wes et David, et Nick et Jeff sont dans leur petit monde la plupart du temps. Alors je sortais avec eux car Blaine le faisait. Ils devaient me supporter, je pense que tu peux le dire. Mais Thad était différent. Il a commencé à me parler un jour, au hasard. Il était gentil. On parlait juste des cours, et de nos familles. Pas de flirt du tout, et je pensais qu'il était hétéro. »

« Hum, je ne pense pas. » Sebastian rigola.

« Oui, je le sais _maintenant_. Je l'avais vu regarder Blaine. Et crois-moi, c'est plus effrayant que ton regard. »

« Mon regard est _effrayant_? » Sebastian se leva soudainement.

Maintenant, c'était juste insultant. Il avait breveté ce regard, et il l'avait aidé plus d'une fois. Il n'y avait rien du tout de mauvais dans son regard.

Kurt rigola et Sebastian retint un sourire. Kurt avait un rire incroyable. Attendez, le rire de _Blaine_ était incroyable. Celui de Kurt était juste ennuyeux.

En fait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir entendu le rire de Blaine. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de toute façon.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas dans ce sens-là. Ton regard est comme si tu voulais pousser Blaine contre le mur le plus proche et le baiser. Le regard de Thad est comme si il voulait jeter une couverture sur Blaine, le prendre sur ses épaules et l'enfermer dans une pièce matelassée sans portes ni fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui chanter « Teenage Dream » au lieu de moi. »

Oui, ça ressemblait vraiment à Thad.

« D'accord, c'est bien mieux. » Sebastian se relaxa sur sa chaise. « Ça m'a fait peur pendant une seconde. Et ta version des évènements si Thad arrivait à avoir Blaine seul est très probable de se réaliser. Ont essaient de le désintoxiquer mais Thad ne peut pas être arrêté. »

Kurt rigola encore.

« Eh bien, tu vois, ce qui se passe avec Thad est arrivé après qu'il ait commencé à me parler. Et soudainement, Blaine revient de cours et parle de comment lui et Thad vont étudier ensemble. Et après ils allaient en cours ensemble. Allaient aux répétitions des Warblers ensemble. Et pendant ce temps, Blaine sortait avec moi. Ça ne l'a pas embêté que Thad fasse partit du conseil avec Wes et David. Et une fois que Thad était plus intéressé pour sortir avec lui, Blaine abandonnait en quelque sorte. Il recommençait à me porter plus d'attention. Sortir avec moi. Aller avec moi aux répétitions des Warblers. Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Thad qui me voulait. Il _ne_ me voulait _pas_. On était juste en train de parler. Juste amis. »

« Ca explique tellement de choses à propos de Thad. Aucun des Warblers ne sait pourquoi il est comme ça. Il se pisse pratiquement dessus quand il y a une chance que Blaine vienne à une fête organisée par les Warblers. Mais Blaine l'ignore tout le temps. Et tout le monde sait qu'ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, donc ça ne peut pas être un problème d'ex-petit-ami. »

Fascinant. Il devait partager ça avec Jeff et Nick.

« Cette fois, l'attention était amicale et pas sexuelle, comme c'était le cas avec Jeremiah. Il y avait aussi le truc du baiser avec Rachel mais c'était un problème bien différent. »

« Attends. Qui a embrassé Rachel ? » Sebastian s'assit correctement sur son siège.

« Blaine l'a fait. »

« Blaine a embrassé une fille ? » Les mots étaient étrangers pour lui.

« Et il a aimé. » Kurt sourit.

« Très drôle, Hummel. Explique s'il te plaît. »

« On allait à une fête chez Rachel. Et je m'étais plaint d'elle toute la journée. Elle m'envoyait des messages pour me dire ce qu'elle voulait que je chante avec elle. J'ai dit à Blaine ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de moi, comme quoi j'étais son égal vocalement. Ce qui est comme qui dirait vrai. Elle et moi on se bat pour les mêmes chansons car ma gamme est incroyablement haute et que je peux chanter des notes avec lesquelles elle a du mal. Donc elle me considère comme son égal à ce niveau même si elle m'arracherait les deux yeux avant de me donner un solo. »

Sebastian renifla. « Je peux la voir faire ça. »

« Apparemment, Finn l'a envoyé bouler ce soir-là, alors elle a décidé que tout le monde jouerait à « tourne la bouteille (2)». Et parce que le monde ne m'aime pas la plupart du temps, quand elle l'a tourné, c'est tombé sur Blaine. Et ils ne se sont pas juste embrassés. Ils ont utilisé la langue. Et d'un point de vu extérieur, Blaine est celui qui a fait évoluer le baiser jusqu'au roulage de pelle. Et puis elle a annoncé qu'il était son nouveau partenaire pour les duos, et ils ont passé la nuit entière à chanter ensemble. Et il est aussi sorti avec elle. »

« Attends. Blaine _« aussi gay que le monde est vieux »_ Anderson ne lui a pas simplement roulé une pelle, il est aussi sorti avec elle ? »

« Tu dors, Sebastian. Je pensais que c'était _mon_ second prénom, pas celui de Blaine. » Kurt fit une moue adorable.

Attendez. Non, il a fait la moue, mais il n'y avait d'adorable là-dedans. Blaine était adorable. Pas Hummel.

« La ferme. Continue. C'est fascinant. Et je pourrais même utiliser quelques trucs contre Blaine. »

Kurt rigola à nouveau. « Je t'en prie. Eh bien, ils sont sortis ensemble une fois, et il a ensuite dit qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il soit bisexuel. Mais après l'avoir embrassé une seconde fois, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sobres, il a décidé qu'il était en fait gay. Elle a considéré ça comme de l'or pour écrire une chanson s'être fait jeter par un homme gay. Et maintenant, ils sont le duo principal du Glee Club. »

« Tu ne peux pas honnêtement pensée qu'il a fait ça _uniquement_ parce qu'elle t'a complimenté. » Sebastian s'installa bien sur sa chaise.

« Eh bien, je ne le penserais pas si ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Mais c'est une caractéristique chez Blaine. Tu n'as pas eu le mémo qui dit que le monde entier est sensé tourner autour de lui ? » Kurt se leva et aplatit les plis de ses vêtements.

« Je pense que j'ai loupé celui-ci. Tu sais, c'est fascinant. » Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je dois y aller, Sebastian. Passe-moi ton portable. » Kurt tendit la main et Sebastian glissa son portable à l'intérieur. Kurt y entra son numéro et le lui rendit. « Voilà. Maintenant, si tu veux des conseils avec Blaine, tu peux m'appeler. Ou m'envoyer un message. »

« D'accord. » Sebastian se rassit, surpris.

« Je te parle plus tard. »

Sebastian n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi sa main attrapa le poignet de Kurt. « Eh, je suis désolé pour Blaine. Et la rupture. »

Kurt lui sourit. « C'est bon. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Est-ce que tu me verrais encore pour boire un café ? Peut-être plus tard dans la semaine ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kurt calmement.

C'était une question intéressante. « J'ai envie d'entendre le reste de l'histoire. »

« Donc tu veux connaître le meilleur moyen d'avoir Blaine ? »

Il hésitait. Ca _avait_ été son raisonnement au départ. « Bien sûr. »

« D'accord. Pourquoi pas Dimanche après-midi ? Même heure. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Ca marche pour moi. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Blaine claqua la porte et balança les livres posés sur son lit. Il avait tout foiré, et avait besoin de retourner sur les rails.

Kurt l'aimait. Il aimait Kurt.

Oui, c'était stupide. Mais Kurt avait toujours fait avec. Il savait qu'il ne prenait pas toujours la bonne décision mais Kurt prenait soin de lui. Kurt prenait _toujours_ soin de lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû boire hier soir. Il ne pouvait jamais se contrôler quand il buvait. Et il le savait. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout faire foirer quand il buvait.

Putain.

Il avait eu _besoin_ de courir après David. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu rester loin ? Pourquoi ?

Il devait faire revenir Kurt parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans lui. Kurt était important pour lui. Kurt était censé toujours être là pour lui. Il avait _dit_ qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, bordel de merde.

Il devait le rappeler à Kurt. Il avait supporté les conneries que Blaine avait faites, alors il devait convaincre Kurt de lui pardonner.

Il devait car il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

Blaine avait été viré de la maison Hummel-Hudson six putains de fois aujourd'hui. Personne ne le laisserait entrer pour voir Kurt maintenant.

Et aussi les messages. Les menaces laissées par certains membres du Glee Club. D'abord Finn. Ensuite Sam.

Et après c'était venu des autres. Message après message, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt. Finn et Sam savaient car ils avaient mentionnés David dans leurs messages. Les autres étaient plus vagues, donc il ne pensait pas qu'ils savaient. Dès le moment où les messages avaient arrêté d'envahir la boîte de réception de son portable, il l'avait donc jeté contre le mur.

Il ne savait même pas si il fonctionnait encore pour envoyer un message à David.

 **De Blaine : On doit parler.**

Ils avaient besoin d'un plan. David ne voudrait pas faire de mal à Kurt, donc il serait du côté de Blaine. Il savait combien Kurt aimait Blaine. Il l'aiderait à convaincre Kurt que ça avait juste été une erreur de bourrés.

Blaine s'était arrangé pour voir Kurt avant, pour qu'il puisse tout lui dire avant que David n'en ait la chance.

Il _devait_ gagner des points pour ça. Il n'avait pas menti, il n'avait pas essayé de le cacher. Ca devait signifier quelque chose aux yeux de Kurt. Il devait convaincre Kurt de revenir avec lui. Il devait faire _quelque chose_.

 **De David : Ouais. Quand ? Où ?**

 **De Blaine : Où est le meilleur endroit ?**

Un endroit où Kurt ne serait pas en ce moment serait bien. Si Kurt voyait Blaine avec David, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le convaincre de revenir avec lui.

 **De David : Putain, je sais pas. Dis moi. Tu es celui qui veut parler.**

 **De Blaine : Tu peux passer me prendre ? Ou juste venir chez moi pour parler ?**

 **De David : Bien sûr. Ton adresse ?**

Blaine lui envoya son adresse et posa son portable. Ca fonctionnerait.

 **De David : Je suis en chemin.**

 **De Blaine : Cool. Et évite Kurt pendant un moment s'il te plait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quoi faire.**

Lui et David parleraient et mettraient au point leur stratégie. Kurt serait en colère contre Blaine, mais si David l'aidait, ça ne serait pas pour longtemps.

Kurt l'aimait.

 **De David : Hum. Trop tard.**

 **De Blaine : Putain de merde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, trop tard ?**

Putain, est-ce que David avait été voir Kurt chez lui après qu'il soit parti ? Qu'est-ce que David lui avait dit ? Il devait faire en sorte que Kurt connaisse un minimum de détails.

 **De David : Kurt était déjà là.**

Putain. Il était dans la merde.

* * *

 **(1)** Il y a des mots qui ont besoin de rester en anglais selon moi car ils font mieux qu'une traduction française. C'est comme avec les surnoms de Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, … je ne me vois pas traduire « Dalton Academy » par « L'Académie Dalton ». Ça sonne mieux en anglais vous trouvez pas ? lol

 **(2)** « tourner la bouteille » Petit rappel D : dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 2. Tout le monde se souvient de la pseudo fête de Rachel ou elle avait embrassé Blaine qui avait ensuite penser être hétéro – ou au moins bisexuel – avant de réaliser qu'il était bel et bien gay ? Eh bah c'est à cause – ou grâce – au fameux jeu de la bouteille ! Et puis, tout le monde y a déjà joué au moins une fois dans sa vie ! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

 _ **Salut!**_

 _ **Voilà le troisième chapitre!**_

 _ **La fiction appartient à**_ Obsessivekumpulsivereadr _**et la traduction de ce chapitre à**_ SnapeRanger ** _._**

 ** _Veuillez m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes! J'espère ne pas en avoir oublié!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

« Mercedes, j'ai besoin que tu clones Sam et que ce clone soit gay. » Annonça Kurt à peine son amie eu-t-elle ouvert sa porte d'entrée.

Mercedes le regarda puis éclata de rire. « Je sais pas pourquoi je rigole alors qu'au fond je sais que tu ne rigoles pas à propos de ça. Entre. » Mercedes laissa la porte ouverte pour lui.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? » Kurt la prit dans ses bras et passa le seuil de la porte. Et elle avait l'air adorable, surement parce qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir résolu ses problèmes avec Sam.

« Oui. Alors pourquoi l'es-tu ? » Mercedes lui sourit et posa une main sur sa hanche.

Kurt la regarda. « S'il te plait. Tu peux jouer avec lui n'importe quand. J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose, et ta maison est sur mon chemin. Je savais qu'il était ici. »

« Il est dans le salon. » Elle lui montra la direction d'un signe de main et ferma la porte.

« Il n'est pas nu, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt regarda en arrière avant de continuer.

« Non. » Elle rigola. « Désolée de briser tes espoirs. »

Kurt leva une main vers elle, dédaigneusement. « Tais-toi. C'est pas ma faute si ton copain est canon. »

« Bas les pattes, mec. » Mercedes lui sourit.

« S'il te plait, on est comme des frères. Et crois-moi, on a eu assez de semi-inceste dans la maison Hudmel. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en ajouter d'autres. Après, si c'était un clone gay, n'importe quoi, les choses seraient différentes. »

Mercedes le suivit dans le salon et s'installa avec Sam sur le canapé.

Kurt s'assit à côté de Sam et croisa ses jambes. « Hey beau gosse. Est-ce que tu as discuté du clonage avec Cedes ? »

Sam rigola. « Oui, et elle a dit non. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est égoïste. » Kurt tira la langue à Mercedes.

« La ferme, mec. »

« Sam, est-ce que tu peux encore me rappeler ce qu'il a fait. » Demanda sérieusement Kurt. « Je me souviens de la plus grande partie mais je veux juste que tu rafraichisses ma mémoire. »

« Qui a fait quoi à qui ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Blaine. » Kurt lui lança un regard.

« Tu veux dire, _après_? » Sam leva un sourcil vers lui.

Sam avait déjà parlé à Kurt d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Blaine peu de temps après son retour à McKinley. Il l'avait dit à Kurt une fois qu'il avait emménagé dans la maison et Kurt avait fait part à Sam de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Blaine qui finirait par le tromper. Kurt était presque sûr qu'il savait presque tout, mais il voulait confirmation.

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Oui, après. »

« Eh bien, il est venu vers moi après que j'ai chanté « Red Solo Cup » et il a dit qu'il était presque sûr que j'avais chanté la chanson pour toi. Et il a rajouté que tu me regardais pendant que je chantais.»

« C'est fou. » Répondit Mercedes.

« Nous parlerons de pourquoi tu penses que c'est _fou_ que Sam chante pour moi plus tard. » Il fit un geste de main à Mercedes et reporta son attention sur Sam. « Je _te_ regardais. Mais c'était « Red Solo Cup », Sam. Comment j'aurais pu ne pas te regarder ? Et après ? »

« Eh bien, il agissait bizarrement, mais tu sais, je le connaissais à peine avant de partir donc je ne savais pas si il était bizarre ou si il essayait de me prévenir de rester éloigner. » Sam haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, exactement ? »

« Eh bien, je m'en souviens pas _exactement_. Il flirtait en quelque sorte et il me posait des questions sur mon job dans le Kentucky et il restait toujours proche de moi. »

« Je suis désolé je lui ai dit à propos de ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pourrait utiliser l'information pour te gêner. » Répondu tristement Kurt.

Il se sentait coupable. Comme si il avait fait en sorte que Sam soit ridicule. Il avait dit à Blaine que Sam reviendrait, et aussi qu'il avait travaillé dans un strip club (c'était là-bas que Rachel et Finn l'avaient retrouvé). Blaine avait fini par utiliser ça contre Sam.

"C'est bon mec. J'ai pas honte d'avoir fait ça. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se rapprochait trop de moi alors je lui ai fait remarquer que c'était pas cool de flirter alors qu'il sortait avec toi et il est parti en vitesse. Il a crié que je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais et qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. J'ai cru que je l'avais mal jugé. Je lis mal les signaux, tu te souviens ? »

Kurt rigola. Sam faisait référence au moment où il avait mal compris Quinn, où il avait cru qu'elle voulait qu'ils s'embrassent. Il l'avait dit à Kurt quand ils avaient commencé à parler plus souvent.

« Où j'étais pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Chez les Troubletones. » Répondit Kurt en se retournant vers elle. « Et quelques jours plus tard, Sam et Blaine se sont stupidement battu dans la salle de la chorale à propos d'un commentaire de Blaine sur le fait de ne pas être à vendre. C'était complètement hors de propos pour tout le monde. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait avec lui. »

« Je suis désolé je ne te l'ai pas dit avant. » S'excusa Sam.

« C'est bon. T'étais pas sûr et tu ne voulais pas causer de problèmes à cause de ça. » Kurt balaya le problème de la main. « T'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Pourquoi on parle de ça maintenant de toute façon ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Parce que Blaine l'Inapproprié a encore frappé. Et cette fois, il ne s'est pas arrêté au flirt. » Kurt se tourna vers Sam. « Tu ne lui a pas dit ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

Sam fit non d'un signe de tête.

« Blaine m'a trompé avec David Karofsky. » Répondit Kurt à Mercedes.

Mercedes eut un hoquet de surprise et parut abasourdie par la nouvelle. « Mais Dave. Je pensais qu'il t'aimait _toi_. »

« C'est le cas. Et c'est le problème. C'est la raison pour laquelle Blaine lui a couru après. Il n'a jamais eu peur que je le trompe, parce que je n'ai jamais été tenté, et il le savait. Il ne peut juste pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être attiré par moi et non pas par _lui_. C'est comme son truc avec la musique. Il doit être le centre de l'attention, alors il ne peut pas rester loin dès que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi plutôt qu'à lui. C'est comme un drapeau rouge pour lui. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne fait que flirter, et je le supporte. Mais cette fois, je n'étais pas là. Et il était bourré. Et David était bourré. Et toutes ces choses mises ensemble sont juste une mauvaise équation. »

« Si tu savais tout ça, pourquoi tu es quand même resté avec lui ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Eh bien, je l'aimais. Une part de moi l'aime encore. Et je suis quelqu'un qui prend soin des autres. Blaine est quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui. Et je pense vraiment qu'il m'aime aussi, à sa manière. Il ne sait juste pas comment le faire proprement. Et on gérait ça. Mais il a été trop loin cette fois. Pas à cause de moi, mais à cause de David. Il a voulu quelqu'un qui n'est pas en bon état sur le plan émotionnel. Et il a utilisé David pour se sentir mieux. »

Et si cette situation poussait David à faire quelque chose de stupide une nouvelle fois, pacifiste ou pas, Kurt mettrait Blaine Anderson à terre et le tuerai.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dave marcha jusqu'à la maison des Anderson et frappa à la porte. Blaine répondit après quelques minutes et se dépêcha de faire monter Dave au premier étage.

« Honte de moi ? » Demanda Dave alors que Blaine lui faisait signe de se dépêcher.

« Non, mais mon père est assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé Kurt, et je ne veux pas qu'il dise quelque sur toi. » Blaine regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir.

Qui n'aimerait pas Fancy ? C'était stupide.

D'accord, Dave était passé par une période où il pensait qu'il détestait Kurt. Mais il détestait vraiment ces jeans moulants qu'il portait au lycée tous les jours.

Jeans qu'il n'aurait surement jamais la chance de lui enlever, même maintenant qu'il avait rompu avec Blaine. Parce que Dave avait tout bousillé en étant la _raison_ pour laquelle Kurt avait rompu avec Blaine.

Blaine ferma silencieusement la porte après que Dave soit entré, et celui-ci regarda autour de lui à la cherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de s'asseoir sur le lit de Blaine, même si ils avaient déjà couché ensemble la nuit d'avant. C'était très bizarre maintenant qu'ils étaient sobres.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? » Demanda Dave.

« J'ai besoin de récupérer Kurt. »

Blaine était sérieux.

La bouche de Dave s'ouvrit légèrement. « Hum mec, je pense pas que ça arrivera. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Qu'il avait rompu avec toi. Après il a dit des choses stupides sur tes motivations pour coucher avec moi. Et après on s'est battus, et il est partit. »

Ca le dérangeait vraiment que Kurt ait réagi comme si Blaine avait fait ça juste pour qu'il revienne vers lui. Comme si il n'avait pas pu être attiré par Dave pour d'autres raisons. Ca le dérangeait _vraiment_.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? »

« Ouais. Je n'ai pas aimé quelque chose qu'il a dit. Il était vraiment énervé et blessé. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il va vouloir que vous vous remettiez ensemble ? »

Fancy n'avait clairement pas l'air d'avoir considéré qu'ils se remettraient ensemble. Et il ne voudrait surement pas faire quelque chose avec Blaine non plus. Il ne pouvait pas voir Fancy sortir avec le mec avec qui Blaine l'avait trompé. Et Dave ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il avait fait une grosse connerie cette fois.

« Parce qu'il sait que je l'aime. Et il sait que je fais des choses stupides, et que je suis impulsif, et on a toujours réussi à gérer ça avant. Il me _connait._ Et il prend soin de moi. »

Le mec avait l'air complètement fou. Et il avait aussi l'air de croire ce qu'il disait.

« Tu l'as déjà trompé avant ? » Demanda Dave.

« Non ! Jamais ! Je sais que je flirt et que je laisse trainer mes mains quand je suis bourré. Mais il le sait ça. Et il le _comprend_. Il me comprendra. Il s'en veut surement un peu aussi de ne pas avoir fait assez attention à toi. » Blaine faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Dave à baiser avec cette petite merde ennuyeuse ? Il n'avait aucun respect pour Kurt de toute façon. Et il pensait que Kurt devait se sentir coupable parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter ?

« Je ne pense qu'il va comprendre que tu as eu la queue d'un autre mec dans ton cul. » Dave sourit.

« Ne sois pas dégoutant. » Blaine ricana.

« Tu es celui qui appréciais. » Répondit Dave. « Es-tu vraiment un aussi gros connard ? Accuser Kurt de ne pas avoir été là pour t'empêcher de me monter dessus et d'enfoncer ta langue dans ma gorge ? »

« Non, je n'accuse pas Kurt. Je dis juste qu' _il_ devrait s'en vouloir un petit peu. Il prend soin de moi. Il est patient avec moi, et il m'aide. Il sait comment je suis quand je bois, donc il doit surement se sentir mal que ça ait été aussi loin alors qu'il n'était pas là. » Blaine se stoppa en plein milieu de la pièce et le regarda. « Ce n'est pas _moi_ l'accusant _lui_. »

« Tu crois vraiment cette merde ? »

« Ecoute, oublions ça parce que tu ne comprendras jamais la relation que Kurt et moi avons. »

« Je la comprend. Elle n'existe plus maintenant. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il m'aime. Et toi et moi devons trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur de bourrés et que je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver à nouveau. » Exigea Blaine.

« Je ne vais rien faire du tout. C'est ton problème. Je savais que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, mais au moins j'avais, je répète j' _avais_ la décence de ne rien faire pour vous faire rompre. Et j'ai honte de moi d'avoir couché avec toi. Parce que tu es loin d'être le genre de personne qu'est Kurt. Et maintenant, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il n'a besoin d'aucun de nous. »

David se tourna pour partir mais se stoppa et posa sa main sur sa porte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Après ce que Kurt avait dit, à propos des motivations de Blaine pour coucher avec lui, Dave avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Il pourrait ne pas aimer la réponse mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Blaine le regarda.

« Pourquoi moi, espèce de petite merde ? Sebastian t'a couru après pendant des mois. Il t'a dragué devant Kurt, dans son dos, devant moi, mais je suis celui avec qui tu couches ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Blaine a répondu.

« Putain que ça ne l'est pas. » Dave s'approcha de lui et Blaine se retrouva collé contre le mur derrière lui. « Je ne vais pas te frapper, espèce de petite merde, mais tu ferais mieux de me dire pourquoi, et me le dire maintenant. »

Blaine appuya sur son torse mais n'arriva pas à le faire bouger. « Dégage. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier soir. » Ricana Dave. « Et tu ferais mieux de me dire cette putain de raison maintenant. »

« Parce que Sebastian n'est pas un putain de challenge ! » Cria Blaine, palissant lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Putain.

 _« Allez, Dave. Je vais te faire oublier Kurt »_ La promesse de Blaine résonna dans l'esprit de Dave.

Cette petite merde avait couché avec lui à cause de Kurt. Parce que Dave voulait _Kurt_.

Fancy avait raison depuis le début. A propos de tout.

Dave frappa le mur derrière la tête de Blaine et laissa son poing, douloureusement enfoncé dans le bois.

« Tu devrais être heureux que j'ai promis à Fancy que je ne frapperai plus les gens. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ. »

David retira sa main du mur et s'en alla.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sa sonnette retentit, et Kurt couru pour répondre car il n'y avait personne d'autre à la maison. Il avait quitté Sam et Cedes depuis des heures, et Finn était probablement avec Rachel. Carole et son père étaient partis faire du shopping ensemble.

Kurt ouvrit la porte et vit David, berçant ce qui ressemblait à une main cassée.

« Tu avais raison depuis le début. » furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de David.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Kurt baissa les yeux vers sa main.

« Je l'ai cassé sur le mur à côté de la tête de Blaine. » David haussa les épaules. « J'ai été aux urgences et je suis venu ici immédiatement après. »

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir me voir que tu auras découvert que Blaine t'a utilisé. » Répondit gentiment Kurt en croisant ses bras devant lui.

« J'espérais que tu ne le pensais pas. » Répondit David.

« Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. J'étais juste en colère. Je m'inquiète juste beaucoup pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te dire pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que tu aies une relation suivie avec lui car je sais à quoi il ressemble. Entre. » Kurt ouvrit la porte en grand et David le suivit à l'intérieur.

« Il dit que tu t'en veux probablement qu'il t'ait trompé. » David marcha droit devant lui.

« Je me doutais qu'il le ferait. Et une partie de moi se sent coupable. Mais seulement de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il t'a juste utilisé pour booster son égo car il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un me veuille moi à sa place. » Kurt le conduit jusqu'au salon.

« Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça ? » Demanda David tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose contre la douleur pour ça ? Je n'ai que du Doliprane je pense. »

« Non, ils m'ont donné quelque chose à l'hôpital. Mais merci. » David s'installa contre les coussins.

« C'est comme ça depuis que je le connais. Son besoin d'attention, et l'attention qu'il aime le plus avoir est celle qui m'est destinée. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai jamais dit pour la St Valentin. » Kurt s'assit et croisa ses jambes.

« J'ai pensé que tu l'avais fait. Quand j'en ai parlé, il n'en a pas cru ses oreilles. »

« Je ne lui en ai pas parlé après ton … accident … parce que je savais que tu étais vulnérable. La seule chose qu'il savait était que tu étais sorti du placard. Je voulais qu'il reste loin de toi. Quand la Brigade de Dieu voulait prier pour toi, j'ai été les voir car je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Si j'avais dit à Blaine que tu m'avais invité à sortir, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Juste plut tôt. »

« Tu as été voir la Brigade de Dieu ? Mais tu n'es pas religieux. » Dit David calmement.

« Je sais, mais tu le valais, David. Tu as plus de valeur que tu ne le penses. Et je déteste le fait que tu ne penses pas ça de toi. »

« Fancy, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Jamais. Et j'ai juste tout merdé, tu ne me croiras plus jamais. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru pour lui. »

« David, nous sommes amis. Tu n'étais pas celui avec qui je sortais, donc c'est pas comme si tu m'avais trompé. Et c'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure. Je pense que si j'avais été dans la même position, ça m'aurait aussi blessé d'entendre ça. » Kurt évita le visage de David et il baissa les yeux pour aplatir les plis de son pantalon.

« Non, je ne t'aurais pas trompé, mais si je t'aimais vraiment, ce que j'ai fait serait aussi mal que ce que Blaine a fait. » Répondit David.

« Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment ? » Kurt essaya de rigoler avec lui.

Une partie de lui voulait que ce soit vrai. Que David l'aime lui mettait beaucoup de pression. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas partager ses sentiments, mais il se sentait aussi attiré par David. Mais il n'allait pas être égoïste. Il devait penser aux sentiments de David, et il était bien plus fort que David en ce moment.

« Je pense que si. Mais après ça, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais ce que je vais faire. » David se leva et baissa les yeux vers Kurt.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais arrêter de te blesser pour rien. Je vais essayer ces rendez-vous avec d'autres gars. Pas Blaine, » Il rappela rapidement, et Kurt lui sourit.

« David, tu es important pour moi. Et je pense que tu as une bonne idée. Tu devrais sortir avec des gens. Sois sûr de ce que tu veux. Parce que je vais être honnête, je ne sais même pas pour moi. Et je ne peux surement pas t'aider avec ça. Mais je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« Comme des amis ? » David donnait l'impression d'espérer qu'il y aurait plus, mais Kurt ne ferait rien.

« Je serai définitivement la pour toi, comme un ami. C'est le mieux que je puisse garantir. »

David sourit et Kurt le raccompagna à la porte. Il regarda David partir dans sa voiture et ferma la porte.

Il ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans une relation avec David juste parce que David le voulait. Il tenait à David plus que ça. Il devait être engagé, et amoureux, et convaincu que David était celui fait pour lui.

Et il ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autre d'histoire.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient fait trop d'erreurs.

Peut-être que Kurt avait peur. Parce qu'être avec David voulait dire mettre beaucoup d'amour et d'énergie dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui n'était peut-être pas prêt.

David avait beaucoup de démons à battre quotidiennement. Et peut-être que c'était égoïste, mais après avoir été dans une relation avec Blaine pendant autant de temps, Kurt était vraiment fatigué de devoir battre les démons.

Fin du chapitre 3 !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce quatrième chapitre._**

 ** _Désolée si il reste des fautes qui m'auraient échappées!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Les samedi soir au Scandal étaient les soirs préférés de Sebastian. L'atmosphère était puissante, enfumée, désespérée. Les mecs qui n'avaient pas réussis à brancher le vendredi soir étaient de retour, et ils étaient toujours bourrés, intéressés par tout le monde, prêt à tout faire pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Sebastian examina la foule et trouva des vieux dragueurs en train de danser, et il sourit. Il avait le choix, s'il décidait d'agir ce soir.

Mais ce soir il était en mission.

Et sa mission était assise au bar.

Sebastian vit le signe que lui fit Bear Cub et se glissa dans la foule jusqu'à lui. « Hey, Cub. »

« Hey, Sebastian. » Dave lui lança un regard et approcha sa bière près de sa bouche.

« Alors, comment était ta semaine ? » Demanda Sebastian tout en faisant un geste au barman. Il lança un regard vers la blessure visible à la main de Dave puis lui leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Dave leva les yeux suspicieusement.

« Calme, Cub. Juste une petite discussion. » Sebastian accepta sa boisson habituelle de la part du barman et pivota sur son tabouret.

« Tu ne fais pas de petites discussions. » Dave lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je le sais. J'ai décidé de faire quelques changements, tu te souviens ? Tu as accepté mes excuses. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? » Sebastian sirota sa boisson et sourit.

« Non, je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à t'entendre dire de la merde. »

« Eh bien, c'est d'accord, puisque je ne suis pas d'humeur à dire de la merde. »

« J'ai cassé ma main en frappant un mur. » Avoua Dave.

« Le mur de qui ? » Sebastian sourit.

« Celui de Blaine. » Dave se tourna sur son tabouret et regarda Sebastian. « Tu sais déjà. »

« Mince, comment t'as deviné ? » Sebastian ricana et sirota sa boisson.

« Tu as l'air trop heureux. Je pense que ça t'ouvre la voie pour avoir Blaine maintenant. » Dave prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

Il pensait à ça depuis sa discussion avec Kurt. Si la théorie de Kurt était correcte, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour avoir Blaine serait de poursuivre Kurt.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire ça.

Hormis le fait qu'il se sentait à moitié insulté que Dave ait accomplit ce que lui avait tenté de faire depuis des mois, il était plus déçu du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu la vraie nature de Blaine dès le début.

Blaine n'était pas aussi pur et noble que son image d'étudiant laissait penser. Malgré ses protestations, il n'avait pas repoussé Sebastian encore et encore car il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas tromper Kurt.

Il avait repoussé Sebastian car il ne le considérait pas comme étant un challenge.

C'était énervant. Et condescendant.

Blaine avait attiré l'attention, mais c'était parce que Sebastian la lui avait donné. Et la pensée d'avoir donné à Blaine exactement ce qu'il voulait le rendait malade.

« Possible. J'admets que j'y ai pensé. »

Mais l'idée n'était plus aussi attrayante qu'avant.

« C'est un connard, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'en ai été informé. » Répondu Sebastian.

« Par qui ? »

« Qui. Par Kurt. » Répondu Sebastian.

« C'est Kurt maintenant ? » Dave sourit.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que Dave ne le dise. Mais il parlait plus souvent de Hummel en disant Kurt. Mais ça ne voulait surement rien dire.

« Kurt et moi avons parlé dimanche dernier au Lima Bean. Il m'a donné quelques infos sur Blaine. Il le disait comme si je pouvais avoir Blaine si je voulais. »

« Mais Blaine t'a toujours dit non avant. » Lui rappela Dave.

« Oui, mais comme Kurt l'a si gentiment fait remarqué, je faisais fausse route. Et je pourrais avoir Blaine en un claquement de doigt si j'avais la bonne stratégie. »

« Tu vas essayer d'avoir Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? » Dave fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Kurt l'a dit comme une proposition. » Sebastian sourit.

Kurt n'avait pas exactement dit ça comme ça, mais Sebastian n'était pas contre l'idée de le faire croire à Bear Cub. Peut-être pour le punir un peu plus pour avoir couché avec Blaine alors qu'il était supposé être fou de Kurt.

Il avait peut-être essayé de tourner la page, mais il était encore Sebastian Smythe.

« Ne le blesse pas. » Le prévint Dave.

Sebastian leva un sourcil.

Dave le prévenait de ne rien faire pour blesser Kurt après avoir couché avec son petit-ami ? Apparemment, son regard lança le message sans que Sebastian n'ait à dire un mot, car Dave rougit d'embarras.

« Je suppose que c'est osé venant de moi. » Admit Dave.

« Oui, ça l'est. » Sebastian finit sa boisson mais n'en commanda pas d'autre. « Donc quels sont tes plans ? Tu cours après Kurt aussi ? »

« Donc tu l' _es_? »

« Je suis cette voie, en oui. »

Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'avouer. Il avait déjà gaffé et dit « _aussi_ ». Il penserait à ses motivations plus tard. Peut-être que s'il finissait par baiser Blaine, il sortirait finalement de sa tête. Même si ce serait satisfaisant à faire , maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment.

« Eh bien, je ne cours pas après Kurt. Lui et moi en avons déjà parlé. Je suis fatigué de tout gâcher avec lui, et je suis fatigué de le blesser. Je lui ai promis que j'avancerai et que je commencerai à sortir avec d'autres mecs. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait car j'étais en quelque sorte en train d'attendre. »

« Kurt. » " affirma Sebastian plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Dave haussa les épaules. « Blaine veut qu'il revienne vers lui. Il a essayé de me convaincre de l'aider. »

« C'était à prévoir. Blaine agit comme si il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kurt. Je comprends bien mieux leur dynamique maintenant. »

Il avait toujours imaginé Blaine comme était le partenaire dominant car Kurt essayait toujours désespérément d'éloigner Sebastian de lui. Il pensait que Kurt était collant, et pleurnichard, et effrayé par le fait que Blaine pourrait le quitter. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le vrai Kurt Hummel.

Le vrai Blaine était doucement autodestructeur, et Kurt avait été son ancre.

Et Kurt gardait Sebastian à quai pour protéger Blaine.

Même quand Blaine n'en valait pas la peine. Même quand Blaine ne se souciait pas assez de Kurt ou de _lui-même_ pour prendre de bonnes décisions.

Blaine avait besoin d'être la personne qui était la plus aimée, plus désirée, … Juste _plus_ dans leur relation qui l'a conduit à dépasser une ligne que Kurt avait visiblement tracée pour lui. Et maintenant Kurt avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, pour sa propre protection.

Il avait coupé l'ancre, et maintenant Blaine allait couler.

« Vraiment ? Parce que c'est toujours putain de confus pour moi. »

« Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, Cub. Fais juste ce que tu as promis à Kurt. Avance. Tu seras plus heureux. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras prêt et il sera prêt. Et alors ce sera bon. » Sebastian haussa les épaules et se leva.

Dave leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. « Tu parles comme si tu resterais de côté si sa arrivait. »

« Je pourrais. On verra. Je vais y aller. »

Il devait s'avouer qu'il était impatient de connaître le vrai Kurt Hummel. Il s'inquiéterait de ses motivations plus tard. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé si Blaine en valait la peine.

Mais Kurt si. Il était plus fort que Sebastian ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il commençait à penser que Kurt en valait _définitivement_ la peine.

Et c'était une conclusion intéressante.

« Pas de touche ce soir ? » Dave ricana.

« Pas d'humeur. » Répondit Sebastian tout en lançant un regard à travers la pièce.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas. » Dave Sourit. « Le Sebastian que je connais serait déjà sur la piste en train de choisir un des danseurs et de le ramener chez lui pour le reste du week-end. »

« Je suis différent maintenant. Et ce nouveau Sebastian a un rendez-vous café avec Kurt demain, donc je ne peux rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ricana et frappa gentiment son épaule.

Il s'était presque sentit coupable en s'éloignant de Cub dont le visage s'était décomposé à l'idée que Sebastian et Kurt avaient un rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas exactement un rendez-vous. Mais Dave n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. En plus, Cub avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait tout foiré, juste au cas où il changerait d'avis à propos de ne pas chercher à avoir Kurt.

Sebastian n'avait pas besoin d'être en compétition avec quelqu'un qui aimait vraiment Kurt. Ca donnerait à Dave un avantage avec lequel Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de se mesurer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le dimanche après-midi, Sebastian était assis dans le fond du Lima Bean quand Kurt entra.

Kurt avait attendu ce rendez-vous surement plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il savait que Sebastian cherchait juste des informations utiles pour avoir Blaine, mais c'était agréable de ne plus de disputer avec le Warbler.

Kurt commanda leurs cafés et fit un signe de la main à Sebastian de la queue. Il apporta leurs tasses jusqu'à la table et déposa celle de Sebastian devant lui.

« Vérification. » Kurt tourna en rond avant de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » Sebastian ricana.

« Ton préféré. Vêtements de mecs. » Kurt sourit et s'installa. « Tu es fier ? Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé d'être vu en public avec moi. » Murmura Kurt.

Kurt portait un jean qui était moulant, mais pas le slim genre asphyxiant qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Il avait décidé de le faire juste pour voir comment Sebastian réagirait. Il portait un haut serré rouge mais c'était une coupe très masculine pour lui.

Mais il avait gardé ses bottes noires car il ne serait pas lui-même sans ses bottes.

Sebastian rigola. « Je n'étais pas embarrassé la semaine dernière quand tu portais ce sweat bleu qui ressemblait énormément à quelque chose provenant du rayon féminin. »

« Je vais pardonner ça comme étant une insulte vu que tu te rappel ce que je portais. » Kurt lui fit un signe de main et pris une gorgée de son café.

Sebastian rigola. « Des nouvelles du côté de Blaine ? »

« Oh oui. Ca a été une de ces semaines. Blaine s'est arrangé pour mettre David en colère, menant David à casser son poignet contre le mur à côté du visage de Blaine. Il s'est arrangé pour mettre tout le monde en colère chez les New Direction sans que j'ai à dire un mot à dire sur lui. Il a été voir mes filles pour leur demander des conseils pour me reconquérir. Tu peux imaginer ? »

Sebastian frissonna. « Et il a toujours ses boules ? »

« Je suis pas sûr. Ils ne l'ont pas dit. J'admets que je suis surpris qu'il soit aussi désespéré pour aller les voir. Il est proche de Tina, mais il a surestimé le niveau. Il n'était pas au courant que Tina savait déjà à propos de David. Elle l'a envoyé valsé et a laissé son corps à Santana pour qu'elle finisse le travail. » Kurt sourit.

« Santana ? C'est quelque chose. Il est encore vivant ? »

« Je pense. Il était vivant au cours de chant de jeudi. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. »

« Alors, d'autres détails pour moi ? »

« Où est-ce que je me suis arrêté ? »

« Je crois que c'était le baiser avec une fille. »

« Eh bien, il a pas fait grand-chose de plus avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble. Mais il a fait assez pour me mettre en colère et ça n'a rien à voir avec sa constante recherche d'attention. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Kurt n'était pas si sûr de vouloir que Sebastian sache.

« Eh bien, une chose, avant qu'on soit ensemble, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas sexy. » Kurt haussa les épaules et pris une gorgée de café. « Et après il a essayé de m'apprendre comment l'être. »

Celle-ci était relativement facile à dire, même si c'était un peu embarrassant. Après tout, Sebastian serait d'accord avec Blaine. Sebastian n'avait jamais caché que l'apparence de Kurt n'était pas ce qu'il trouvait attirant.

Les commentaires sur ses vêtements, son _visage-gay_. Ceux-ci l'avaient blessé mais au moins il savait ce que ressentait _vraiment_ Sebastian. Il n'attendait jamais de compliments de sa part.

« Il a fait quoi ? » Sebastian le fixa.

« Il a essayé de m'apprendre comment être sexy. » Répéta Kurt. « Et le pire c'est qu'il a été voir mon père pour qu'il me parle de sexe. »

Sebastian cligna des yeux mais continua de le fixer. « Je suis désolé. Quoi ? »

« Il a demandé à mon père de me parler de sexe. » Répondit Kurt. « Et quelques semaines plus tard, il a décidé qu'il voulait être avec moi. »

« Attend. Il t'a dit que tu n'étais pas sexy. A essayé de t'apprendre ce qu' _il_ pense être sexy. Fait en sorte que toi et ton père ayez la conversation. Et _après_ il te demande de sortir avec lui ? »

Hm. Il n'avait jamais vu la chose comme était Blaine lui apprenant à être ce que _Blaine_ pensait être sexy. Ça change totalement la donne. Et juste parce que Blaine pensait que sexy était une chose, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était la même chose pour tout le monde. C'était une idée prometteuse.

« Eh bien, la mort de Pavarotti a été un facteur important je pense. »

Le visage de Sebastian était inestimable. Comme si chaque commentaire le rendait encore plus confus. « Quoi ? »

« Mon Warbler. Tu n'en as pas eu un quand tu les as rejoints ? »

« Si, mais j'ai engagé mon colocataire pour s'en occuper. » Sebastian ricana, approchant sa tasse à sa bouche tout en parlant.

Kurt rigola car il pouvait facilement voir Sebastian faire ça avec son oiseau.

« Eh bien mon Warbler est mort. En quoi c'est symbolique ? Le Kurt en cage s'occupe du Pavarotti en cage et le laisse mourir. »

« Mais le Kurt en cage a fini par s'envoler, n'est-ce pas ? » Sebastian s'installa correctement sur son siège.

« Maintenant il l'est. » Kurt sourit et croisa ses bras devant lui.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Donc quel est le rapport entre la mort de l'oiseau et Blaine te demandant de sortir avec lui ? »

Kurt bougea sa tête. « Il a dit qu'il lui avait fallu m'écouter chanter « Blackbird » à propos de Pavarotti pour vraiment me voir. Pour voir que je l' _émouvais_. »

Il avait omis le fait qu'il avait plus chanté « Blackbird » pour lui que pour l'oiseau. Il avait aimé Pavarotti, c'était indéniable. Mais la chanson était plus sur ses sentiments à propos de Dalton.

« D'accord, il a accroché à une chanson que tu as chantée à propos d'un oiseau mort et qui l'a émue ? » Sebastian rigola.

« Ferme-la. » Kurt pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Tu es embarrassé parce que la pire accroche au monde a _fonctionné_ sur toi. » Se moqua Sebastian.

« Oh, et « beau à pleurer et une voix de rêve » était mieux ? »

Sebastian renifla et leva sa main. « C'est vrai. Tu as gagné. »

Sebastian n'avait même pas l'air surpris ou énervé que Blaine lui ai dit qu'elle avait été sa phrase d'approche lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« J'aime gagner » Kurt sourit.

« Ça te va bien. » Sebastian ricana et se pencha en avant.

C'était inattendu. C'était un compliment, mais pas un basé sur des mensonges. Il s'y était habitué, supposait-il. « Merci. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Donc est-ce que tu as pensé un peu plus à propos de ma théorie sur Blaine ? » Kurt sourit.

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai décidé ou non de m'embarquer dans cette folie ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pense aller vers ce choix. » Les yeux de Sebastian ne quittaient jamais les siens, et cela rendu Kurt légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Mais c'était certainement l'intention de Sebastian.

Sebastian pouvait le rendre nerveux, et il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ce que ça impliquait.

« Tu réalises ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt croisa ses mains devant lui.

« Cela veut dire que je dois porter mon attention sur toi. »

« De l'attention _positive_. Il ne fera pas attention si tu m'insultes, manifestement. Il ne s'en ait jamais soucié avant, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Mais il se _souciera_ si tu me trouve soudainement irrésistible. Je suis sûr que ce sera difficile pour toi, mais avoir Blaine vaudra bien tant de souffrance, tu ne crois pas ? » Kurt avala nerveusement sa salive.

Il jouait avec le feu là, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un de plus fort que Kurt qui pouvait gérer Blaine et ses besoins, c'était bien Sebastian.

« Pourquoi es-tu prêt à faire ça ? » Sebastian se pencha en avant.

« Je ne peux plus m'occuper de Blaine. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour gérer ses besoins. Il est impulsif, il est inconscient, et il ne sait pas comment se contrôler. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je peux imaginer gérer les choses mieux que moi. »

« Donc c'est pour Blaine ? » Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pour David, et moi, et toi. Blaine laissera David tranquille si est après toi. Il me laissera tranquille car il te voudra _toi_ vu que tu me _regarderas_ comme si tu me voulais, et finalement tu auras Blaine pour toi tout seul, juste comme tu le voulais. C'est une situation gagnante, gagnante, gagnante. »

David gagnerait, Kurt gagnerait et Sebastian gagnerait.

Blaine ferait ce qu'il fait de mieux. Etre un pauvre petit connard égoïste. Et il jouera directement dans les mains de Sebastian.

« Ca fait quoi si je ne veux plus Blaine ? » Demanda calmement Sebastian.

Il avait l'air sérieux, mais Kurt trouvait ça difficile à croire qu'il avait changé son intérêt aussi vite. Il courrait après Blaine depuis des mois, trop longtemps pour convaincre Kurt qu'il avait soudainement changé d'avis.

« Eh bien, ce serait un problème. Si c'est le cas, je retournerai à ce que je fais le mieux. Gérer Blaine. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas récupérer car il croit vraiment qu'il m'aime. Mais je gèrerai car je gère toujours. C'est juste que je suis fatigué de m'occuper de lui. J'aimerais que mon monde tourne autour de moi pendant un moment. C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Sors avec moi. » Dit Sebastian rapidement. Inattendu.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Et c'était bien le genre de Sebastian.

« Quand ? » Kurt sourit.

« N'importe quand. Demain soir. » Il décida.

« Ok, dîner ? »

« Ca a l'air bien. Breadstix ? »

« Génial. Tu veux que je m'assure que quelqu'un emmène Blaine là-bas ? »

« Non. Laisse-le découvrir tout seul. Si quelqu'un lui dit, il pourrait découvrir que ce n'est qu'une ruse pour le faire sortir avec moi. » Sebastian haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de café.

Kurt était d'accord, mais il se demandait pourquoi c'était important. Tant qu'il avait Blaine dans son lit, pourquoi Sebastian s'inquiétait du temps que ça prenait ?

« Eh bien, de quoi tu veux parler maintenant ? » Kurt sourit et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise.

" Que comptes-tu faire après ton diplôme? NYADA?"

Kurt ne savait pas que Sebastian savait quelque chose à propos de ça. « Est-ce que Blaine t'a parlé de NYADA ? »

« Oui. J'ai été pris à NYU(2) et dans d'autres universités. Mais je penche plus pour NYU. Je passe aussi l'été à Paris. »

« Ca a l'air cool. Je suis finaliste pour NYADA mais je ne sais pas encore si j'ai été pris ou non. J'ai postulé pour d'autre universités aussi. Toutes font mode et comédie musicale et j'ai été pris dans certaines. Juste au cas où.»

« Une université dans l'Ohio ? »

« Bien sûr. Ce sont mes universités de secours. Je préfèrerai ne pas rester ici, mais je le ferais si je n'ai pas le choix. »

« C'est compréhensible. » Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sûr que tes universités de secours sont celles dans lesquelles je ne serais _jamais_ acceptés. » Kurt ricana.

Il n'en avait pas honte. Il était plus orienté vers l'art, Sebastian non. Il n'y avait aucun mal à ça.

« J'en doute. Tu es très intelligent d'après ce que je peux dire. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

« Un autre compliment. Je suis impressionné. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Demain soir, porte tes vêtements normaux. »

Eh bien, c'était un brusque changement de sujet. C'était à propos de quoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » Kurt croisa ses mains et regarda Sebastian.

« Ils ne te vont pas. Ils ne sont pas _toi_. » Sebastian pointa les vêtements de Kurt du doigt.

« Ca me va. Ces jeans ne sont pas assez serrés pour moi. Je peux encore respirer. » Kurt rigola.

« Ils ne sont pas assez serrés pour moi non plus. » Répondu Sebastian en lui lançant un clin-d'œil.

(2) NYU : Université de New-York, pas un petit truc quoi … il est intelligent le Seb xD

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Voila le chapitre 5!**_

 _ **Désolée de le poster aussi tard mais j'ai été pas mal occupée aujourd'hui.. Sorry**_

 _ **En tout cas il est bien là!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 ** _En espérant qu'il vous plaira!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

« Blaine, quelle partie de « sors de ma vie » n'as-tu pas compris ? » Claqua Kurt après la quatrième tentative de Blaine ce matin pour lui parler en privé.

« Tu me manques. » Pleurnicha Blaine. Il baissa la tête, regarda ses pieds.

C'était son attitude « _J'ai été un mauvais garçon, s'il te plait pardonne-moi_ » Kurt pouvait lire tout le langage corporel de Blaine, et il était heureux de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne fonctionnait sur lui.

« Eh bien, devine quoi ? Tu ne me manques pas. » Répondit Kurt avec moquerie. « J'ai supporté assez de tes conneries, Blaine. Tu as dépassé la limite. »

« Je suis désolé ! J'étais bourré, et tu sais ce que je deviens que je bois ! Mais tu me connais ! Tu _sais_ que je t'aime. David ne veut _rien dire_ pour moi. »

« Arrête-toi là. Si, il veut dire quelque chose pour toi. Ce qu'il _signifiait_ pour toi était la tentation. Il était quelqu'un qui _ne te voulait pas_ toi, et tu ne peux pas accepter ça. Tu détestes l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être attiré par _moi_ et non toi. Ce qu'il signifiait pour toi était la _victoire_. Et ce que tu as fait était impardonnable, _pas_ parce que tu m'as fait du mal, mais parce que tu as impliqué quelqu'un qui a tenté de se tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu l'as _utilisé_ pour te sentir mieux, et tu as probablement repoussé son rétablissement à plusieurs mois. Tout ça parce que tu es un connard égoïste qui ne peut pas accepté que quelqu'un ne veuille pas de toi ! »

Blaine le regarda, interloqué. « Kurt. »

« Dis moi que j'ai tord. » Le défia Kurt.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que tu penses que c'est normal de faire ça et de toujours chercher à m'avoir. Et tu ne veux pas. Tu _ne_ veux _pas_ me garder. Tu _ne_ veux _pas_ me récupérer. Tu ne veux pas _gagner_. Donc tu ferais mieux de reculer car j'en ai fini avec toi. »

Kurt s'en alla, ignorant les regards des gens dans le hall. Il s'en fichait que tout le monde à McKinley connaisse leurs problèmes, il en avait fini avec ça.

« Bordel de merde, Kurt. C'était épique. » Santana ricana lorsqu'elle commença à marcher derrière lui. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu dire ça à quelqu'un, surtout dans le hall. »

« J'en ai fini avec ses conneries. » Kurt haussa les épaules et continua de marcher.

Il n'aurait probablement pas été aussi dur si Blaine ne l'avait pas embêté toute la matinée.

« Attends deux secondes, » Santana posa une main sur son bras et il obéit.

« Quoi ? »

« Dave a un rendez-vous ce soir. » Elle sourit à la nouvelle.

« C'est super ! » Kurt sourit. « Tu le connais ? »

« Nous, comme dans Britt et moi, les avons mis en contact. C'est avec le nouveau gars, Chandler. »

« Super ! Et à quoi ressemble ce mec ? Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, crois-le ou non. »

« Il est sportif, mignon, sortit du placard et fier de l'être. Il me rappelle une version gay de Sam. »

« Eh bien, purée. Et David l'a eu en premier hein ? » Kurt rigola.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer d'avoir Chandler en premier. David avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il avait quelque chose en commun. Quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler avec qui il serait à l'aise. Et si Chandler s'avérait être quelqu'un d'important pour David, alors Kurt pourrait et serait heureux pour eux deux.

« Eh bien, être comme Sam sera certainement un avantage pour Chandler. » Santana passa son bras autour du sien tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le corridor.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Parce que j'ai découvert que Dave était gay quand je l'ai vu mater les fesses de Sam, donc si ce mec me rappelle Sam, alors … tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle ricana.

« David matait les fesses de Sam au lycée ? Où est-ce que j'étais quand c'est arrivé ? »

« A Dalton. »

« Ah. Je loupe toujours les choses intéressantes. Où vont-ils ? » Oh il rêvait d'avoir pu assister à ça. Ca aurait été satisfaisant.

« Un double rendez-vous avec Britt et moi au Breadstix. »

Super. Il avait espéré que sortir avec Sebastian un lundi soir signifierait moins de chances d'être interrompu.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas planifié ça, _c'était_ un bon moyen pour que Blaine découvre que Kurt sortait avec Sebastian. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Blaine soit au courant maintenant. Il voulait garder ce truc avec Sebastian pour lui un peu plus longtemps.

Il savait que c'était fou. Mais Sebastian avait flirté avec lui au Lima Bean. Il voulait savoir si le flirt était réel. Blaine n'était pas là, alors pour quelle autre raison Sebastian avait flirté avec lui ?

Vouloir du sexe était toujours une probabilité quand les mots Sebastian et flirt étaient utilisés dans la même phrase. Mais Sebastian avait toujours été clair sur le fait qu'il ne trouvait pas Kurt attirant, alors il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait croire ça.

Kurt devait être le dernier mec gay avec qui Sebastian voudrait coucher. Sebastian l'avait fait clairement comprendre plusieurs fois.

Alors peut-être qu'il s'entraînait juste à flirter. Ouais, il allait accepter cette explication. Ca avait plus de sens. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit un expert en flirt, c'était avec Kurt qu'il avait flirté, et ça faisait toute la différence.

« Pourquoi un lundi soir ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Depuis quand le Breadstix a-t-il déjà été un endroit où Britt et moi n'allons que le week-end ? »

C'était vrai. Elles allaient là-bas ensemble au moins trois ou quatre fois par semaine parce que Santana était accro à leurs plats.

« Tu n'en prends pas des tonnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Santana grogna. « Non, petit con. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sebastian se demandait combien d'informations sur Blaine il pouvait récupérer sans qu'ils ne trouvent ça louche. Ils étaient les épouses dévouées de Blaine, et la plupart d'entre eux vénéraient le sol sur lequel Blaine avait dansé, malgré son départ pour McKinley.

C'était gerbant, vraiment.

Et _il_ était toujours le mauvais garçon à cause du slushie(1). Ce dont il devait vraiment s'excuser auprès de Kurt au dîner de ce soir. Il avait mis ça en premier sur sa liste « à faire » consacrée à Kurt Hummel.

Bon, peut-être pas le _premier_ sur sa liste « à faire », pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'autre qui prenait la première place si Kurt acceptait.

Les Warblers auraient une crise cardiaque collective s'ils apprenaient que Blaine a trompé Kurt. Ils seraient probablement toujours de son côté à cause de cette adoration mal placée. Mais ils seraient en colère contre lui pendant un petit moment. Et il n'y avait aucune chance que Blaine le leur dise car il n'y avait pas de « drame de Blaine » dont on parlait jour après jour.

Kurt ne leur dirait surement pas non plus, vu que les Warblers étaient d'abord les amis de Blaine.

Sebastian manqua un pas, maudit, et retourna danser avec le reste du groupe. Il avait donné le contrôle à Nick pour cette chanson, principalement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas de faire des efforts aujourd'hui.

Durant une pause dans la chanson, il décida que c'était le bon moment pour interrompre.

« Les gars, on doit finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et j'ai besoin de temps pour conduire jusqu'à Lima. » Il sourit lorsque le lieu de rendez-vous fit tilt dans la tête de la plupart d'entre eux.

« C'est pas vrai? » Trent fit un pas en avant, comme si il défiait Sebastian.

Trent était un autre des minions de Blaine, alors Sebastian ignora la question. Les seules informations qu'il pourrait récupérer de Trent seraient les divagations du fan d'un héros culte.

Nick et Jeff se stoppèrent et s'approchèrent de lui. Ils étaient les personnes les plus proches qu'il avait chez les Warblers, et ils n'étaient pas autant en adoration sur Blaine que l'étaient certains autres.

Jeff baissa sa voix. « Tu n'as pas fait rompre Blaine et Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet je ne l'ai pas fait. » Sebastian sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Alors avec qui sors-tu à Lima ? » Murmura Nick. « Si ce n'est pas Blaine ? »

« Je n'ai _jamais rien_ dit à propos de Blaine. »

Jeff regarda les autres Warblers et attrapa Sebastian par le bras. « Allez viens. »

Lui et Nick l'entrainèrent hors de la salle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sebastian, feignant un sourire innocent.

« Avec qui tu sors alors ? » Demanda Nick.

« Vous allez alors une crise cardiaque quand je vous le dirais, donc je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée pour vous de savoir. » Sebastian haussa les épaules, toujours en train de sourire.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec ce gars à qui nous avons dédié notre performance aux Régionales ? » Murmura Jeff.

« Non, et pourquoi murmures-tu ? Il n'y a personne ici. » Dit Sebastian à haute voix en montrant le hall vide.

« Sebastian. » le prévint Nick.

« Je sors avec _Kurt_. » Sebastian sourit et croisa ses bras devant lui.

« _Quoi ?!_ » La voix de Jeff sortit bizarrement.

« Blaine et Kurt ont rompu la semaine dernière, et ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, merci beaucoup. » Il ajouta devant le regard suspicieux de Nick.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Blaine a trompé Kurt. Avec le gars à qui nous avons dédié la performance. » Répondit calmement Sebastian.

« Il a fait ça ? » L'interrogea Jeff.

« En fait, je ne suis pas tellement surpris. » Dit calmement Nick.

Sebastian baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Il aurait aimé tout savoir maintenant mais il n'était pas sûr que Kurt attende qu'il le fasse.

« Retiens toi. Tu m'en parleras plus tard. Je dois être à Lima à 19h. Quand je rentrerai, tu pourras tout me dire. » Sebastian leva sa main et rejoignit sa chambre pour se changer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **De Sebastian : Hey Firebird. Je serai en retard. Les Warblers m'ont eu.**

Kurt sourit à son portable. Ça ne pouvait être que Nick et Jeff. Ces gars étaient absolument adorables, mais aussi les personnes les plus bruyantes qu'il ait jamais rencontré à la Dalton Academy.

 **De Kurt : Pas de problème. Jeff et Nick je présume ?**

Puis il relut le surnom que Sebastian a ajouté dans son message.

 **De Kurt : Attend, Firebird ? Tu m'as surnommé d'après une Muscle Car(2) ?**

Il renifla. Bien que ça puisse être bien étant donné le boulot de son père, il ne savait pas comment réagir au fait d'être surnommé d'après une Muscle Car.

 **De Sebastian : Non, pas une voiture. Mais tu « penserais » ça, lol. Je t'expliquerai quand je te verrai Firebird.**

 **De Kurt : D'accord, mais dépêche** **s** **. Fai** **s** **attention, mais dépêche toi aussi. Rejoins-moi au restaurant plutôt qu'ici. Ça ira plus vite.**

Il était inutilement excité par son rendez-vous qui ne devrait même pas être appelé rendez-vous depuis que Sebastian voulait attirer Blaine dans son lit. Mais quand même, il sortait avec Kurt ce soir. Et Kurt allait s'amuser. Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis des mois. Ses sorties avec Blaine revenaient souvent à l'entendre rabâcher ses angoisses d'adolescent incompris dans le monde de McKinley.

 **De Sebastian : Je ne peux pas partir si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'écrire car je ne peux pas me préparer.**

D'accord, ce message lui mettait dans la tête des idées dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin.

 **De Kurt : Désolé. Ne répond** **s** **pas à celui-ci alors. Met** **s** **tes fesses dans la voiture.**

Kurt rigola lorsqu'il vit le message suivant.

 **De Sebastian :** **C** **a aurai** **t** **dû être « Met** **s** **tes jolies fesses » dans la voiture, merci.**

Il voulait lui envoyer un avertissement pour avoir répondu à un message auquel il lui avait dit de ne pas répondre, mais alors les bêtises recommenceraient. C'était une version plus décente de « _Non, raccroche en premier._ ». En plus, Sebastian avait vraiment besoin de poser ses indéniables jolies fesses dans la voiture, sinon il ne serait jamais au Breadstix à temps.

Kurt décida que maintenant était le meilleur moment pour annoncer à son père qu'il sortait avec Sebastian ce soir. Son père et Carole savaient pour la rupture depuis le jour où c'était arrivé, et Burt était prêt à tuer Blaine à mains nues pour avoir trompé Kurt. Et il avait voulu aller voir David aussi.

Mais il ne savait pas ce que faisait Sebastian dans l'histoire. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'expliquer la dynamique de Sebastian sans avoir l'air fou ?

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Carole et Burt dans la cuisine. Il avait du temps à tuer étant donné que Sebastian devait faire deux heures de route pour rejoindre Lima.

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? » Demanda Kurt en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr gamin, qu'est-c'qui y a ? » Répondit son père de la table à manger.

« J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. » Kurt sourit.

« Vraiment ? Avec qui ? Et les noms de Blaine et David feraient mieux de ne pas passer tes lèvres. » Répondit Burt.

« Subtil, papa. Très subtil. Aucun des deux n'est une option, merci. »

« Avec qui alors ? » Burt avait l'air confus.

Depuis qu'il y a un sévère manque de jeunes mecs gays à Lima, il pouvait comprendre que son père se demande avec qui il allait sortir. De ce que savait Burt, il n'y avait que trois garçons gays à l'école de Kurt, et les deux autres avaient atteint le statut de Voldemort dans la maison Hudmel.

Il ne savait même pas qui était ce Chandler, Kurt ne lui en avait pas encore parlé.

« Sebastian Smythe. » Dit doucement Kurt.

« Attends. Le gars qui a lancé un slushie à Blaine ? Ce gars qui a lancé un slushie qui _t'était_ destiné ? » Burt se leva et passa en mode ours protecteur.

Kurt soupira. Il avait en quelque sorte espéré que son père ait oublié à propos de ça maintenant.

« Oui, et il s'est excusé pour ça. Et d'un autre côté, je pense que ce qui est arrivé est moins douloureux pour moi que Blaine me trompant avec David. » Fit remarquer Kurt.

Il parlerait de ça avec Sebastian ce soir. Il doutait que son intention ait été de blesser Kurt. Ca avait surement été de l'humilié et de ruiner ses vêtements. Mais il n'en parlerait pas plus avant d'en avoir discuté avec Sebastian.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai. Donc tu dis qu'il est le meilleur des trois diables ? » Burt ricana.

« Je pense qu'il se sentirait offensé devant cette description. Il penserait plutôt qu'il est le pire des trois diables. » Et Kurt savait que c'était vrai.

Son père grogna. « Quand est-ce qu'il vient ici ? »

« Il ne vient pas. Il est en retard à cause d'un groupe de Warblers bruyant. On va se rejoindre au Breadstix."

Son père fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

« Papa, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu pourras le rencontrer d'autres fois, d'accord ? »

« Je suis confus. Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas plaint pendant des mois que Sebastian courrait après Blaine ? »

Kurt sourit et tapota le bras de son père. « C'est bon, papa. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Je suis assez confus moi aussi. Mais ça va aller. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas des fois. » grommela Burt. Il sortit de la pièce. « J'essaie. Et j'essaie. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt était tenté d'envoyer un message à Sebastian en disant qu'il était installé à une table du Breadstix, mais après l'accident de Quinn, il était terrifié d'encourager quiconque à envoyer des messages en conduisant. Donc il avait décidé d'attendre que Sebastian ne lui envoie un message. Il s'installa, sourit à sa serveuse préférée lorsqu'elle lui apporta un Coca Light. Elle connaissait sa commande maintenant.

Elle lui demanda à propos de la dernière personne qui l'avait accompagné au Breadstix. David. Apparemment, son déguisement de St Valentin avait fait fondre son cœur. Elle le regardera surement avec un regard furieux quand Sebastian fera son apparition et qu'elle réalisera qu'il n'attend pas son gorille préféré.

Il était assis et buvait sa boisson lorsque Santana et les autres personnes du rendez-vous entrèrent dans le restaurant. Brittany le vit et elle courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle glissa dans le siège à côté de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

David avant l'air nerveux et Kurt lui sourit pour l'encourager. Santana se rapprocha de Chandler et le tourna vers Kurt.

« Chandler, voici Kurt. C'est un ami du lycée. » Dit vivement Santana sans aucune trace de son habituel sarcasme.

« Salut Chandler. » Kurt leva sa main et serra celle l'autre garçon, Chandler hocha la tête en remerciement.

Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Sam dans sa couleur de cheveux, mais la carrure était pareille. Il avait l'air amicale, et il sourit lorsqu'il prit la main de Kurt. David rougit et Kurt réalisa qu'il était embarrassé par la situation, donc il envoya un sourire rassurant à David.

« Hey David. » Kurt hocha la tête.

« Hey Kurt. »

Pas Fancy. C'était un progrès, même si Kurt s'était en quelque sorte habitué à Fancy.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici tout seul ? Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? » Demanda Brittany.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Britt. » Répondit Santana.

« Je ne peux pas Boo. Je dîne avec quelqu'un ce soir. » Kurt sourit et tapota son bras.

Les yeux de David se rétrécirent, comme si il était mécontent que Kurt ait un rendez-vous. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire, supposait Kurt, à cause de l'incident et aussi parce que David était également en rendez-vous.

« Tu ne sors pas encore avec Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? » Britt fronça les sourcils, et Kurt vit David pâlir.

David cacha sa réaction et s'éloigna légèrement du groupe. Mais il semblait que personne n'avait vu sa réaction.

Le portable de Kurt vibra et il le sortit de sa poche pour lire le nouveau message.

 **De Sebastian : J'arrive. C'est qu** **oi** **ces insinuations Firebird ?**

Kurt sourit à son téléphone et leva les yeux vers le groupe.

Santana souriait à David et Chandler avait l'air prêt à aller s'asseoir. David avait juste l'air prêt à partir loin de Kurt et Britt était juste Britt. Elle bougeait sa tête au rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Santana était en colère contre Blaine, comme elle le devait, mais elle n'était pas en colère contre David. Et c'est ce que Kurt voulait. Oui, David était aussi fautif d'avoir bu et d'avoir couché avec Blaine, mais David ne sortait pas avec Kurt. Et il méritait une chance d'avoir quelque chose de bon dans sa vie. Alors Kurt était tout à fait d'accord pour que les filles soient de son côté et non celui de Blaine.

Santana serait sans aucun doute de son côté à cause de sa relation avec David. Britt serait en colère contre Blaine pour avoir blesser Kurt, mais elle suivrait la décision de Santana de toute façon, alors elle était aussi du côté de David.

Et David avait besoin d'autant d'amis qu'il pouvait avoir maintenant. Kurt ne le lui reprocherait pas, principalement parce que son comportement l'avait aidé à réaliser qu'il avait supporté Blaine trop longtemps. Un jour, il devrait remercier David pour avoir couché avec Blaine.

« Mon rendez-vous arrive bientôt, donc je pense qu'on se parlera plus tard. » Kurt suggéra, les encourageant à rejoindre leur table.

Mais bien sûr, ils ne partirent pas.

Il connaissait ces filles. Elles ne voulaient pas vraiment mettre David mal à l'aise, mais elles devraient être trainées de force plutôt que de partir sans avoir rencontré le rendez-vous de Kurt.

Sebastian le repéra de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Kurt le vit sourire. Ce n'était pas bon. Cette expression n'était pas bonne du tout, surtout avec le léger mouvement de main qui l'accompagnait.

Sebastian avait l'air trop heureux de voir des gens autour de la table de Kurt. Ou était-ce simplement David debout à côté de la table qu'il trouvait si satisfaisant ? Eh bien, Kurt le découvrirait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sebastian avait l'air, malheureusement, superbe. Il n'avait jamais été capable de nier que le Warbler était sexy, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours en colère contre lui.

Mais purée. Sebastian portait des lunettes.

Putain de lunettes. Depuis quand portait-il des lunettes ?

Kurt avait envie de cogner sa tête contre la table. Blaine n'avait pas mentionné l'attirance de Kurt pour les lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce serait tout à fait humiliant et ça énerverait Kurt que Blaine ait parlé de leur vie sexuelle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Apparemment, que Kurt regarde Sebastian approcher était une mauvaise idée, parce que les quatre personnes debout à côté de la table se tournèrent pour voir ce que Kurt fixait derrière eux.

« Sebastian ? » Santana se retourna vers Kurt. « Tu sors avec Sebastian Smythe ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses, Satan. »

Mais ensuite, bien sûr, Sebastian devait arriver jusqu'à la table. Juste à ce moment-là. Il devait le faire juste à temps pour entendre ce que Santana a demandée et ce que Kurt a répondu.

« Hey Firebird. » Sebastian fit un clin-d'œil à Kurt, de derrière ses putains de lunettes. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ce que Satan peut penser, baby(3) ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de celui de Kurt et il sourit à Brittany avant de lever un sourcil à sa main possessive posée sur le bras de Kurt.

« Baby ? » David demanda avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Firebird ? » Demanda Santana avant de ricaner.

« Kurt ? Tu sors vraiment avec Sebastian ? » Brittany avait l'air perdue.

« Oui, c'est le cas, sweetie. » Sebastian s'installa dans le fauteuil et lui lança un sourire de prédateur. « Et aussi belle que tu puisses être, j'apprécierai que tu retires ta main de mon rendez-vous. »

* * *

(1) Petit rappel au cas où quelqu'un aurait oublié lol : le slushie dont il parle est celui que se prend Blaine dans l'épisode de Mickael Jackson, lorsqu'ils sont dans le parking et que les Warblers et les New Direction s'affrontent.

(2) Grâce à Wiki, je peux vous dire que « Muscle Car » est le surnom que les américains donnent à leurs voitures des années 50 qui ont un moteur énorme et qui vont vite. Durant la période « Muscle Car », les voitures étaient plus accessibles et donc les jeunes achetaient. Voilà ~ !

Tous en cœur ! Merci Wiki ~ ! xD

(3) Comme j'ai pu le préciser avant, les surnoms restent en anglais… déjà parce que ça fait mieux mais aussi parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle « bébé », allez savoir pourquoi dit en anglais ça ne me dérange pas xD Oui, la traductrice se donne quelques droits mais, au pire, tout le monde sais que « baby » veut dire « bébé », non ? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnappyRanger aka Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 ** _Bonjour!_**

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 6!_**

 ** _En espérant qu'il vous plaira!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Si jamais vous avez quelque chose à dire n'hésitez pas!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Kurt lui lança un regard furieux dès que les quatre autres eurent quittés leur table pour rejoindre la leur.

Sebastian était en quelque sorte satisfait de voir Bear Cub s'éloigner de la table avec son nouvel ami. Le mec était mignon, d'une manière plutôt étrange, donc il n'était pas _horrible_. Et Bear Cub faisait comme si il ne regardait pas Kurt en s'éloignant seulement il ne trompait personne. Sauf peut-être Kurt puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Dave à cet instant.

Ce mec n'était pas celui que Dave voulait à ses côté, Kurt l'était. Mais Bear Cub avait besoin de comprendre qu'il avait tout foiré. Et il n'aurait pas Kurt à ses côtés de sitôt. Peut-être même jamais.

« Oui, je pense que ça l'était. » Sebastian haussa les épaules et se pencha sur la table. « Et ce message n'était pas pour cette superbe blonde, Firebird. »

« Je sais qu'il ne l'était pas. » Kurt prit une gorgée de son soda, et Sebastian le regarda.

Kurt était vêtu d'un haut Henley gris à manche longue et d'une veste noire par-dessus. Etant donné que Kurt était déjà assis lorsqu'il est arrivé, il ne savait pas quel genre de pantalon il portait, mais il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de serré. Le choix des vêtements était définitivement celui de _Kurt_ , mais pas pour autant son style efféminé. Pas non plus ce que Sebastian lui avait suggéré de porter, ce qui était surement volontaire.

Il avait l'air déterminé à porter ce que Sebastian considérait comme des « vêtements de mecs », certainement pour l'embêter. Sebastian bougea sa tête et baissa les yeux vers la table.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » Sebastian leva les yeux et ricana. « Je t'ai demandé de porter tes vêtements habituels et tu portes ça, » Il montra le choix de Kurt d'un geste de main. « Ce qui, bien que très attrayant, n'est décidément _pas_ ce dont je parlais. »

Kurt sourit. « Ce _sont_ mes vêtements normaux. Juste parce que tu ne les as jamais vus avant ne veut pas dit qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. »

La serveuse arriva et ils donnèrent rapidement leurs commandes. Elle fronça les sourcils tout le temps où Sebastian parla et Kurt ricana derrière son verre alors qu'il commandait son entrée, des pâtes.

« Est-ce que je lui ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda Sebastian après que la serveuse soit partie.

« Elle aime bien David. Elle était là le soir où lui et moi y étions aussi. Je pense qu'elle désapprouvera n'importe qui d'autre uniquement parce qu'ils ne sont pas David. »

« Ah. Un autre fan de Bear Cub. On peut rajouter Brittany et Santana. » Lui rappela Sebastian.

« Eh bien, ce sont les amies de David. Santana a été la première, bien sûr, mais Brittany adopte quiconque Santana trouve bien. Ca a montré à Blaine qu'il avait encore plus faux, et il a blessé David aussi. »

« Ils continuent de regarder par ici. » Dit Sebastian alors qu'il se sentait encore plus satisfait.

« Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'on serait ici, au cas où tu demanderais. Santana et Britt viennent souvent ici et elles voulaient faire un double rendez-vous avec David et Chandler. Donc ce n'était pas un moyen pour que Blaine découvre tout. Au cas où tu penserais ça. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

Kurt était visiblement nerveux, une main sur sa tempe, ses doigts appuyant dessus comme si il avait un mal de tête. Les doigts de son autre main jouaient avec sa boisson, glissant sur les rebords du verre.

« Cette pensée ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit en fait. » Répondit doucement Sebastian.

« Alors, comment était la répétition avec les Warblers ? » Demanda brusquement Kurt.

« Bien. J'ai dit quelques trucs à propos de ce soir, donc tu auras surement à répondre à quelques questions. »

« J'en doute. » Kurt renifla.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien ils sont plus les amis de Blaine que les miens. Je me suis toujours sentit peureux avec eux. Je n'ai jamais pu m'intégrer. » Kurt haussa les épaules comme si ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

« Ne prends pas ça mal, comme tu le fais souvent, mais je ne pense pas que tu étais sensé t'adapter. » Sebastian prit une gorgée de son soda et regarda Kurt à nouveau. « C'était un endroit sûr, n'est-ce pas ? Pas où tu étais supposé être. »

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est vrai. Outre le port de l'uniforme, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à m'intégrer parce que ça m'énervait qu'on me dise quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les raisons de mon transfert là-bas ? » Kurt s'adossa au fauteuil et remua, comme si il croisait ses jambes sous la table.

« En fait, Bear Cub m'en a parlé. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils lorsque la serveuse revint et déposa leurs plats devant eux.

Sebastian n'avait jamais reçu un regard aussi méchant qui n'ait aucun rapport avec quelque chose qu'il ait _fait_. Il avait l'habitude des serveurs et serveuses qui le détestait car il était un client difficile, et il était prêt à admettre qu'il était condescendant et irritant avec la plupart d'entre eux.

Celle-ci ne l'aimait pas non pas pour ce qu'il était mais pour ce qu'il _n'était pas_. C'était déconcertant.

« Oui, David était la raison pour laquelle j'ai été à Dalton. »

Sebastian montra la serveuse qui s'était désormais éloignée. « Est-ce qu' _elle_ sait que son client préféré t'as fait autant de mal ? Peut-être qu'elle arrêterait de me regarder méchamment si je lui disais. »

Kurt rigola de sa remarque. « Est-ce que ça te ferais te sentir mieux si je le faisais ? »

« Peut-être. » Sebastian ricana et commença à manger. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour _David_. Mais je suppose qu'elle croit qu'il m'aurait s'il voulait de moi. » Kurt haussa les épaules et prit une fourchette de pâtes. « Tu aurais vu son regard lorsque je suis venu avec Blaine après la St Valentin. »

« Tu es d'accord avec elle ? » Demanda Sebastian tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Que David m'aurait s'il voulait de moi ? » Kurt haussa les épaules. « Je le vois de ce point de vu. J'ai fait la même chose avec Blaine une fois. J'ai pensé que je devais être avec lui car je le voulais désespérément. Et regarde le résultat. David ne pense pas comme ça. Ou alors je ne _pense_ pas qu'il le fasse. »

« Tu n'as pas pris en considération l'idée que Blaine ne veuille pas de toi ? » Demanda Sebastian.

D'un côté, c'était la même chose que Sebastian avait fait avec Blaine. Il l'avait vu. L'avait voulu. Et avait été après lui. Tout ça sans jamais se soucier si Blaine voulait de lui ou non. Et il ne voulait pas.

« Oh, je sais qu'il ne voulait pas. Il l'a clairement fait comprendre par ses mots et ses actions. Donc j'ai patiemment attendu, jusqu'au moment où il n'a plus été possible d'attendre. J'étais fatigué de la distance entre nous et ce truc avec Blaine et ses choristes. Je lui ai dit un jour. Pas longtemps après, Pavarotti est mort. »

« Donc tu as changé de centre d'intérêt et il a réalisé qu'il en avait besoin ? » Demanda Sebastian avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de ses pâtes.

« D'un côté, je pense. C'est une chose qu'il a besoin de faire. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Comment es-tu proche de Nick et Jeff ? »

« A part Blaine, j'étais plus proche de ces deux-là que des autres Warblers, pourquoi ? » Kurt prit une gorgée de sa boisson et le regarda pensivement.

« Nick a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui. Qu'il n'était pas surpris que Blaine ait trompé. Je me demandais si tu savais pourquoi. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour l'écouter parce que j'étais déjà en retard. »

« Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Il n'était pas un grand fan de Blaine, comme d'autres Warblers. Jeff non plus. Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment dit pourquoi. Mais ils n'étaient pas les Warblers qui me disaient à quel point j'étais chanceux d'avoir Blaine. » Kurt roula ses yeux.

« Thad et Trent, je suppose ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Ils sont toujours en train de le flatter. Ils aiment sa voix. Son charme. A peu près tout de lui. Personne n'a jamais pensé l'inverse, comme quoi lui était chanceux de m'avoir. Mais je suis habitué à ça maintenant. »

« Arrêtons de parler du Hobbit. Ça me donne mal à la tête. » Sebastian fit une grimace et continua de manger.

Sebastian ressentait un écœurant besoin de défendre Kurt d'une attitude que lui-même avait eu envers lui une fois. Et il ressentait un besoin encore pire d'aller voir Blaine pour le défendre. Et ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose que Sebastian Smythe faisait.

Visiblement, Sebastian était malade.

« Je pensais que tout ce que tu voulais c'était des informations qui te permettraient de l'avoir plus facilement. » Dit Kurt avant de prendre une autre cuillère de son repas.

« C'est le cas. Mais je pense que je le comprends mieux maintenant. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus. »

En entendre plus le mettrait encore plus en colère contre Blaine. L'ex-Warbler n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il s'emblait être. Qu'il ait joué l'innocent écolier ne compterait habituellement pas pour Sebastian. Il avait baisé des mecs qui avaient menti sur tout juste pour être dans son lit. Mais cette situation était différente, et ça laissait un goût bizarre dans sa bouche.

« D'accord, si tu le dit. De quoi tu veux parler maintenant ? »

Sebastian posa sa fourchette et serra ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je dois m'excuser pour quelque chose. Et aussi donner une explication. » Sebastian ajusta ses lunettes sur son net et sourit à Kurt.

« D'accord, vas-y. » Kurt remua sur son siège mais sourit en retour.

« Le slushie. Je sais que je me suis déjà excusé ce jour-là quand tu étais avec Blaine, mais je ne me suis pas excusé auprès de _toi_. »

« Parc qu'il m'était destiné, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui rappela gentiment Kurt.

Sebastian hocha la tête. « Parce qu'il t'était destiné. Mais ce n'était pas destiné à te _blesser_ , ou Blaine. Pas que ça rende les choses meilleures, je sais, puisqu'il a fini par se faire opérer. »

Sebastian regarda derrière Kurt pendant un moment avant de rencontrer son regard à nouveau. « Je te visais, mais j'essayais de ruiner tes vêtements. Les cristaux de sel … peuvent causer des dommages permanents sur certains tissus, comme la soie, que tu portes beaucoup. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas fier, mais toi et moi étions juste … toujours à se chercher. Et tu sais comment je suis à propos de tes vêtements, et je ne pensais absolument pas qu'il se jetterait devant toi … » Sa voix s'estompa.

« Et tu t'attendais à une piste légèrement plus grande ? » Kurt retint un sourire.

Sebastian rigola. « Eh bien, oui. Pas que ce soit drôle. Mais ce n'était pas sensé finir comme ça. C'est juste que les Warblers parlaient des slushie de McKinley et combien vous les détestiez. J'ai juste pensé que ça vous rendrait furieux. Et j'aime faire ça. »

« Je sais que tu adores. » Dit doucement Kurt. « J'aime te mettre en colère aussi. »

Sebastian sourit. « Eh bien, de toute façon, je suis _officiellement_ désolé d'avoir lancé ça avec l'intention de te toucher. »

« Tu es _officiellement_ pardonné. Je voulais vraiment te faire du mal au début, et je suis vraiment non-violent. Mais tu m'as mis tellement en colère, je pourrais juste te gifler des fois. »

« Je sais. » Il était très souvent fier de ça. Et il se demandait souvent jusqu'où il devrait pousser Kurt pour le voir se lâcher vraiment, extérioriser toute sa colère.

La serveuse revint pour leur demander s'ils voulaient un dessert, et Kurt fit oui de la tête. Sebastian lui fit signe de choisir puis il leva les yeux vers la serveuse qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis sur lui.

Sebastian la regarda directement dans les yeux. « J'ai compris. Je ne suis pas le gorille. Mais j'essaie de faire bonne impression là, et vous n'aidez pas. Il me donne une chance, vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez faire un effort ? »

Il fit son plus charismatique sourire et elle sourit légèrement. Mais juste un peu.

Kurt rigola à sa demande, et Sebastian fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui. Kurt commanda leurs desserts, et quand elle s'en alla, elle sembla légèrement moins irritée par lui.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour toi que cette serveuse t'aime bien ? » Kurt prit une gorgée de son verre à nouveau plaint.

« Normalement, non. Mais c'est déconcertant. Généralement, les gens ne m'aiment pas parce que je _leur_ ai fait quelque chose. Je n'apprécie pas d'être détesté parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je dirais bien que tu t'y habitueras, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Sebastian inclina sa tête et le regarda.

« Eh bien, c'est comme si quelqu'un ne t'aimait pas parce qu'ils n'approuvent pas qui tu es en tant que _personne_ , n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu n'es pas comme quelqu'un qu'ils approuvent. » Kurt se pencha et croisa ses bras la table.

« Un point. Comme je t'ai traité. Mais pour ma défense, tu _peux_ être très ennuyeux parfois. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas été vraiment mieux avec toi. » Admit Kurt. « Et je _peux_ être ennuyeux. Mais pour ma défense, tu peux aussi. »

« Pourquoi tu m'a donné l'enregistrement ? » Demanda Sebastian. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir depuis un moment.

« L'enregistrement de l'épique confession des cristaux de sel et de l'enregistrement illégal de Smooth Criminal, tu veux dire ? »Kurt lui sourit et prit une autre gorgée de soda.

Sebastian renifla. « Oui. Cet enregistrement. »

« Toi et Satan devriez vraiment enregistrer et vendre ça. C'était vraiment chaud. Très chaud en fait. Je rêve d'en avoir fait une copie. » Kurt lécha ses lèvres d'un air absent.

Sebastian rigola, amusé. « Focus, Firebird. _Pourquoi_ tu m'as donné l'enregistrement ? »

« Ca a vraiment mis Santana en colère que j'ai fait ça. » Répondit Kurt, évitant clairement la question.

« Kurt. » Dit brusquement Sebastian.

« Tu sais. Tous les gens que je connais pensent que Blaine est le gars aimant et protecteur qui prend bien soin de moi. Parce que tout le monde pense que je suis celui qui en a besoin. Mon père a toujours pensé ça. Finn et Sam le pensent. Tout le monde pense que Blaine est mon sauveur en quelque sorte. Parce qu'il était à Dalton quand je suis arrivé. Comme si il m'avait sauvé de David. Mais si tu peux appeler ça un sauvetage, les personnes qui m'ont sauvé de David étaient papa et Carole. Mais personne ne voit ça comme ça. »

« Continue. » L'invita Sebastian. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler de quelque chose à propos de l'enregistrement.

« Eh bien, depuis que je connais Blaine, j'ai toujours du aller le chercher et l'aider lorsqu'il faisait des choses stupides. Quand il était bourré, j'étais sensé m'en occuper. Quand il a eu des doutes sur sa sexualité, j'ai été celui sur qui tout est retombé. J'étais sensé _le_ réconforter parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir eu le rôle de Tony dans West Side Story à ma place. Il a dit « _Tu fais toujours zig quand je pense que tu vas faire zag_ » quand je l'ai félicité parce que je n'ai jamais eu le rôle du soutien dans cette relation. »

« Tu voulais Tony ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Oui. J'en avais besoin pour mon dossier pour NYADA. Et j'étais sensé être la seule personne à auditionner for Tony. Il était supposé auditionné pour un rôle moins important, mais il a choisi une chanson de Tony pour l'audition. »

« Pour envoyer un message subliminale qui dit qu'il est le meilleur pour le rôle. » Sebastian hocha la tête.

« Et il _était_ parfait. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui comptait. Parce que j'avais _besoin_ du rôle, alors que lui non. Il ne compte même pas prendre « comédie musicale » comme major(1). Ca revient juste à son truc sur l'attention qu'on lui porte. Il savait qu'auditionner avec cette chanson lui assurerait d'avoir le rôle. Sans avoir à avouer qu'il essayait d'avoir le rôle à ma place. »

Ils stoppèrent la conversation quand serveuse revint et posa leurs desserts devant eux. Elle fit un demi-sourire à Sebastian.

« Tu vois, maintenant est-ce que ça t'a fait du mal ? » Il lui sourit, et elle lui lança un regard noir avant de quitter la table. « Elle n'aura pas de pourboire. » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

« Si, elle en aura un. Ne sois pas si sensible. » Rigola Kurt.

« D'accord, retournons à l'histoire de l'enregistrement. » Sebastian bougea dédaigneusement sa main.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'on était en train d'en parler. » Kurt prit une cuillère de son dessert au chocolat et gémit de bonheur. « Dieu que c'est bon. »

C'était injustifié.

Sebastian se décala légèrement sur son siège et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Quand c'était à propos de sexe, les _sons_ avaient toujours plus d'importance que le reste. Et, à cet instant, le gémissement de Kurt l'affectait d'une façon inappropriée alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. Mais il était hors de question que Sebastian _le_ laisse savoir ça.

Kurt prit une autre cuillère du dessert, et il ferma ses yeux dans un autre gémissement.

« La. Cassette. Firebird. » Sebastian claqua des doigts pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas gémir s'il ne mangeait pas le putain de chocolat. Et il ne pouvait pas manger le chocolat s'il parlait.

« Impatient ? Eh bien, je ne suis jamais sensé être en colère contre Blaine. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut et je suis toujours sensé être d'accord avec ça. Je suis sensé celui qui prend soin de lui. » Kurt sourit ironiquement et mis une autre cuillère du dessert dans sa bouche.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Il y avait encore ce gémissement. _Bordel de merde, Hummel_.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec l'enregistrement ? » Sebastian s'éclaircit la voix et l'invita à répondre d'un signe de main.

« Je t'ai donné la cassette à cause d'un commentaire qu'à fait Blaine. Il râlait du fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire parce que, comme tu le sais, une opération de l'œil signifie que toutes les autres parties du corps ne fonctionne pas non plus. Alors tu ne peux plus marcher. Ou appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande de la télé. Ou lire toi-même avec l'œil valide. »

Sebastian ricana. « Un « Drama Queen »(2) ? »

« Tu crois pas si bien dire. Donc, j'étais assis, en train de lui faire la lecture et il a dit _« C'est une bonne chose que j'ai encore été là pour prendre soin de toi, Kurt. »_.

« Oh oh. Je parierai que ça c'est bien passé après. »

« Je l'ai juste regardé. Et il l'a répété, comme si je n'avais pas entendu la première fois. » Kurt roula ses yeux.

Sebastian ricana une nouvelle fois.

Kurt continua d'imiter Blaine. _« C'est une bonne chose que j'ai été là pour m'occuper une nouvelle fois de toi, Kurt. J'ai pris un slushie pour toi. Toutes ces années_ _où_ _tu as pris des slushies, est-ce que quelqu'un a fait ça pour toi ? »_.

« Comme si prendre le slushie était héroïque pour lui ? » Sebastian sourit à Kurt.

« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme si prendre un slushie pour quelqu'un était épique. Sam a fait plus pour mon honneur l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'est battu avec David. C'était juste un slushie. Bordel, je _me_ suis envoyé un slushie à _moi-même_ en deuxième année pour que Finn n'ait plus d'ennuis avec l'équipe de Football. On a envoyé un slushie à Mr Schue parce qu'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Oui, les slushies sont humiliants. Mais à cet instant, quand il a sauté devant moi, il ne savait rien à propos des cristaux de sel. Mais ensuite, il agissait comme si les cristaux de sel avaient été l'élément décisif. »

Sam ? Lequel était Sam ? Il connaissait Finn, et Blaine bien sûr. Il allait devoir en apprendre plus sur ce Sam la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Bear Cub.

« Donc, tu m'as donné l'enregistrement parce que Blaine t'avait mis en colère ? » Demanda Sébastian, amusé.

* * *

(1) Petite explication du Major. Les étudiants américains ont l'opportunité de prendre des « cours » spécialisés dans un domaine qui leur plait : informatique, notariat, science politique, … En troisième année (terminale), ils en choisissent une qui est donc nommée « major ». Voilà :)

(2) Drama Queen : Personne qui s'exprime de manière excessive pour attirer l'attention des autres.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 ** _Salut!_**

 ** _Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent et lisent cette fiction!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

« Oui. J'ai dit aux autres que c'était parce que nous ne devions pas te laisser gagner comme ça. On allait prendre la grande route ou un truc stupide dans le genre. Mais je t'ai vraiment donné l'enregistrement parce que Blaine attendait de moi que j'arrange les choses pour lui une nouvelle fois. Parce que j'étais encore sensé m'occuper de lui. Alors j'ai décidé que s'il voulait t'accuser de quelque chose, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Et faire son sale boulot tout seul. Et tu as dû remarquer qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il attendait juste que ce soit moi qui le fasse pour lui. C'était certainement mesquin de faire ça, mais j'en avais déjà pas mal marre de lui. »

Peut-être que c'était égoïste, et peut-être que c'était juste la chose à faire.

Mais il doutait que la police ait eu assez de chose pour commencer une enquête. Lima ne considérait même pas la violence faite aux gay comme étant un fait punissable. Alors il doutait qu'un petit slushie-qui-a-mal-tourné lui cause beaucoup de problèmes.

Et Sebastian avait de bonnes relations de toute façon.

« Je vois. Alors j'ai encore tiré profit du mauvais comportement de Blaine. » Sebastian s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil et ajusta ces putain de lunettes encore une fois.

Si Sebastian les portait ce soir parce que Blaine le lui avait dit, alors son ex-petit-copain pourrirait en enfer, au purgatoire ou dans un autre endroit souterrain où vont les gens qui sont morts.

« Encore ? »

« J'en ai tiré les bénéfices ce soir, non ? » Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces tentatives de dragues ? Quel était le but ici ? Kurt aimerait bien dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas, mais ce serait un horrible mensonge. Il n'était pas habitué à un Sebastian charmeur, qui flirtait, et qui était devenu gentil avec lui.

Manifestement, Sebastian était malade ce soir.

Kurt lui sourit et prit une autre cuillère de son dessert. Le chocolat était scandaleusement bon, et il essayait de ne pas gémir mais il le mangeait. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le finir. Alors après cette dernière cuillère, il poussa l'assiette loin de lui.

« Je suppose. Tu veux prendre un café avant de partir ? » Kurt fit un signe de tête à la serveuse qui passait à côté de leur table.

« Bien sûr. Tes amis s'en vont déjà. » Sebastian tourna la tête vers la table de Satan et Britt.

Kurt avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient là. Il leva sa main pour leur faire signe, et David avait l'air d'aller bien. Pas très heureux, mais pas non plus horrifié. Il espérait que le rendez-vous s'était bien passé pour eux. Sebastian leur fit aussi un signe de main, mais c'était plus pour se moquer et il était plutôt destiné à David.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fait du mal à chaque fois ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Parce que je peux. C'est pour ça que je fais pratiquement tout ce que je fais. » Sebastian haussa les épaules.

Kurt renifla. C'était typiquement lui. « Ca explique tellement. Tu m'embêtes parce que tu le peux. Parce que je te _laisse_ faire. »

« Tu peux le dire ! » Sebastian faisait écho aux mots Kurt avait utilisé contre lui au Lima Bean. (1)

La serveuse arriva et prit la plupart de leurs plats, puis elle revint avec leurs cafés. Elle lança à Sebastian un sourire avec une pointe de gentillesse. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle pourrait avoir un pourboire finalement.

« Tu vas être en retard pour retourner à Dalton. » Se rappela Kurt.

Il n'était absolument pas prêt à terminer ce rendez-vous, mais il devait être logique. Depuis Lima, il y avait un assez long trajet jusqu'à Dalton.

« Ce serait pas la première fois que je rentre tard. » Sebastian haussa les épaules devant son air préoccupé.

« Tu sais, on ne parle pratiquement pas de toi. Est-ce que c'est prévu ? » Demanda Kurt tout en buvant son café.

« Ca se retourne contre toi des fois. » Admit Sebastian dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Avoir un père procureur d'état (2) t'apprend à éviter de parler de toi. Donc tes mots ne finissent pas en première page des journaux. »

« Et tu continues à le faire. » Kurt rigola. « Eviter je veux dire. »

« Tu veux un aperçu pour match . com (3) ? » Sebastian ricana. « Je suis en dernière année, obsédé par l'histoire et la mythologie, je joue au lacrosse, je parle couramment français, j'ai une sœur, j'aurais préféré du cognac Courvoisier dans ce café mais je ferais sans, et je n'aime pas les relations. »

« Je ne penses pas que match . com veuille de toi si tu n'aimes pas les relations. » Kurt ricana de derrière sa tasse de café.

« Très drôle, Firebird. » Sebastian le brula avec sa tasse.

« J'essaie. » Kurt plissa son nez et lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu as assez d'informations ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Pour le moment. Quand vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as soudainement commencé à m'appeler Firebird ? » Kurt posa sa tasse et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, recroisant ses jambes.

« Eventuellement. » Sebastian s'installa dans le siège en face de lui et berça sa tasse avec une main.

« Est-ce que par chance tu aurais lu Harry Potter ? » Devina Kurt.

Sebastian renifla. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de lire Harry Potter ? »

« Honnêtement, non. Mais j'ai découvert que ça n'importe généralement pas grand-chose. La plupart des gens l'ont lu. »

Sebastian agissait comme quelqu'un qui pense que les livres ont besoin de son avis pour être lu, mais Kurt avait déjà été surpris à propos de Sebastian avant.

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas lu. Je n'ai pas lu Twilight non plus, au cas où tu demanderais. »

« Ohhhh. Et moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait se rapprocher grâce aux abdos des loups garous. »

« Pas vraiment. » Sebastian ricana. « Puisque je n'ai pas vu les films non plus. »

« D'accord, cette règle à propos de ma théorie pour Firebird alors. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi je te nommerais d'après quelque chose qui vient d'Harry Potter de toute façon ? » Sebastian le regarda, visiblement confus.

« Eh bien, le phénix dans le livre est ce qu'on pourrait appeler « _flamboyant_ » alors je me posais la question. »

Sebastian renifla une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il était en train de boire son café. « Tu avais peur que je t'appelle « _flamboyant_ » ? »

« Peut-être un peu. Admets-le, c'est ce que tu aurais fait il y a un mois. J'essayais de décider si c'était mieux ou pire qu'être une « muscle car »(4) ».

« Je te l'accorde. Je l'aurai probablement fait il y a un mois. » Sebastian rigola.

« Alors, dis-le-moi. » Le pressa Kurt.

« Je pense que ce sera plus drôle de te laisser le découvrir. » Sebastian ricana.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas. » Répondit Kurt. Il fit signe à la serveuse de leur apporter leur addition puis reporta son attention vers Sebastian. « Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un indice ? »

« Mythologie Russe. » Répondit Sebastian. « Slave pour être plus précis. »

« Ah. L'une de tes obsessions listées sur Match . com. »

Sebastian rigola. « Oui. »

« D'accord, c'est tout ce que je vais avoir ? Ça veut dire que je vais devoir faire des recherches. » Kurt protesta doucement.

« Oh. Pauvre Firebird. »

« Pourquoi je devrais faire des recherches alors qu'un remarquable génie de la mythologie Russe est assis juste en face de moi ? » Essaya une nouvelle fois Kurt.

« Bien essayé, mais non. »

« C'était un compliment. Je t'ai complimenté et tu ne t'es pas réjoui. »

Sebastian ricana. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me réjouir lorsque tu pointes si gentiment tes erreurs. »

« C'est vrai. Une erreur de ma part. Ça n'arrivera plus. » Kurt sourit.

« Fais en sorte. Je ne peux pas avoir un adversaire qui n'est pas au top de sa forme. »

La serveuse apporta leur addition et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« D'accord, je vais le dire. Partage ou pas partage ? » Demanda Kurt tout en prenant l'addition.

« Je vais payer. Tu pourras payer la prochaine fois. » Proposa Sebastian, puis il arracha l'addition des mains de Kurt.

« Prochaine fois, hein ? » Kurt sourit.

Sebastian Smythe, le roi du non-rendez-vous était d'accord pour un second rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui l'intéressait uniquement pour pouvoir avoir Blaine. Ca avait incroyablement foiré.

« Ouais, la prochaine fois. »

« D'accord. Je le ferai la prochaine fois. Je vais laisser un pourboire puisque vous deux avez quelques problèmes relationnels. »

Sebastian grogna et se leva, laissant assez d'argent pour payer l'addition.

Kurt le suivit à l'extérieur du restaurant, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à leurs voitures. Apparemment, Sebastian avait trouvé une place vide à côté du Navigator (5) de Kurt et ils se stoppèrent entre les deux voitures.

« Je ne pense pas que tu vas changer d'avis et me dire d'où vient Firebird ? »

Kurt savait que c'était inutile. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Il y réfléchirait à un autre moment.

« Je pourrais économiser quelques minutes. » Sebastian rigola. « Allez, monte. »

Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager de sa Mustang et Kurt monta à l'intérieur. Sebastian fit le tour de sa voiture et monta du côté conducteur. Mais il ne démarra par le moteur. Il s'appuya juste contre la portière et sourit à Kurt.

« Pas encore prêt à rentrer ? » Demanda Sebastian et Kurt rougit légèrement. Il était pris à son propre piège.

« Eh bah, mon père va avoir plein de questions à me poser. »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne dis pas à tes parents avec qui tu sors. » Suggéra Sebastian.

« Tu es peut-être capable de faire avec ça, mais je ne peux pas. » Kurt s'appuya également contre la portière, pour faire face à Sebastian.

« Eh bien, je ne fais pas les rendez-vous, donc ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. La plupart du temps, je ne me soucie même pas des noms. » Sebastian haussa les épaules, comme si c'était normal, les coups d'un soir.

Comme si il ne se souciait pas de ne pas se souvenir d'un nom, d'un visage.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de juger, mais ça m'a l'air triste. » Dit doucement Kurt.

« C'est ce que c'est. Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. » Répondit Sebastian avec de la dureté dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aimer ça. » Remarqua Kurt.

« Je sais. » Sebastian regarda ailleurs puis à l'extérieur de la voiture.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire pour Firebird ? Je voudrais savoir la vraie raison avant que Santana ne propage ça dans toute l'école. Comme ça si quelqu'un vient et dit quelque chose de faux, comme le truc sur la flamboyance, je peux au moins savoir contre quoi je me dispute. »

« D'accord, arrête de couiner. Il y a différentes version du Firebird dans la mythologie Russe, mais l'une des plus communes est que le Firebird est à la fois une bénédiction et un porteur de malheurs pour la personne qui tente de le capturer. »

« Attends ? Je suis un porteur de malheurs ? » Kurt fronça les sourcils à ça. Il ignorait le commentaire sur le couinement pour le moment.

Sebastian rigola. « Dans quelques réécritures, il y a les trois fils du Tsar, et ils sont envoyés pour capturer le Firebird, mais un seul réussi partiellement. La quête du Firebird, la préoccupation de la capture, c'est ça qui apporte le _malheur_. Parce que le Firebird, qui accorde les bénédictions aux autres, ne peut jamais vraiment être mis en cage. »

Kurt s'assit, choqué. On ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi flatteur.

Jamais. Dans sa vie.

Et ça venait de Sebastian Smythe.

D'accord, il était certainement entré dans un univers alternatif. Ou alors Ashton Kutcher avait été engagé pour le piéger et il était caché de l'autre côté de Navigator de Kurt. (6)

Ou alors Sebastian était bourré. Ou alors il avait été empoisonné et était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. Il y avait au moins un millier de raisons valables pour ça qui n'avait rien à faire avec cette réalité.

« Kurt ? » La voix de Sebastian le sortit de ses pensées.

« J'essaie de trouver des mots. »

« Eh bien, tu viens d'en former cinq à l'instant. Tu veux en essayer d'autres ? » Sebastian ricana.

« C'est certainement la chose la plus flatteuse que personne ait jamais dit sur moi. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu n'es pas bourré ? » Répondit Kurt.

Sebastian renifla. « Je ne buvais pas. Quand on a parlé de Pavarotti, et que tu disais que tu te considérais comme lui. Enfermé à Dalton. Ça m'a rappelé cette histoire. Et ça te va bien. Tu aimes protéger les autres, ou _accorder des bénédictions_. »

« Quel malheur suis-je en train d'apporter ? »

« Ma premier idée serait celui de Blaine. » Sebastian ricana.

« J'aime bien comme ça sonne. Plus longtemps il me poursuivra, pire sera le malheur qui le frappera ? »

« La préoccupation va doucement le détruire. » Répondit Sebastian, comme s'il faisait une promesse.

« Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que _tu_ décidais à propos de Blaine. » Répondit Kurt.

Il avait besoin de retourner au sujet principal, parce que ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un vrai rendez-vous entre eux deux. Et Sebastian ne le trouvait pas attirant, donc c'était définitivement un sentiment à sens unique. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'air fou par-dessus le marché.

« Eh bien, que je le veuille ou non, aller vers toi signifie qu'il sera distrait et qu'il n'essaiera pas de te récupérer, c'est ça ? »

Et plus longtemps Sebastian ignorait Blaine, plus Blaine mettrait d'énergie pour le séduire, Kurt en était sûr.

« Alors, est-ce que tu veux dire que tu vas continuer de montrer de l'intérêt pour moi, comme ça Blaine viendra après toi, avec ou sans une récompense sexuelle à la fin ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Sebastian. » Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a dit que la récompense sexuelle devait venir de Blaine ? » Sebastian s'installa bien et rigola.

Kurt avala nerveusement, et regarda autre part. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur lui, Sebastian touchait à nouveau ses lunettes.

« Je ne vais même pas prétendre ne pas savoir où tu veux en venir. Mais ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. Tu ne me trouves pas attirant de toute façon. On a établi ça à chacune de nos rencontres. Pourquoi serais-tu soudainement d'accord pour que je sois une récompense à la place de Blaine ? »

Là. Il avait dit ça sans que sa voix ne baisse, et il l'avait dit sans avoir l'air d'un idiot. Du moins il l'espérait.

Sebastian renifla. « Est-ce que tu me dis que tu ne serais pas intéressé pour être la récompense ? Tu n'en as pas parlé du tout dans ta réponse. »

« Je ne suis pas disposé à confirmer ou nier ça. » Kurt lui sourit. « Et tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la question. »

« Fils de procureur d'état. Je suis un expert pour ne pas confirmer ou nier. »

« Est-ce que tu dis que tu veux sortir avec moi pour _moi_ , et pas pour avoir Blaine ? » Demanda Kurt, aussi simplement et nettement qu'il le pouvait.

« Est-ce que tu dis que tu veux que je _veuille_ sortir avec toi pour toi et pas pour avoir Blaine ? » Dit Sebastian, de la manière la plus incompréhensible qu'il connaissait.

« C'est vraiment l'une de ces fois où je voudrais juste te frapper. » Répondit sèchement Kurt.

Il avait envie de frapper son crâne contre le tableau de bord de la voiture.

« Chaud. » Sebastian sourit. « Ce que je dis c'est que je vais donner une chance à ce truc pour distraire Blaine. Mais je pourrais ne pas être heureux que Blaine soit ma récompense. »

« Mais tu lui cours après depuis des mois. » Lui rappela Kurt. « Dis moi que ce n'est pas une blague. Que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour que je tombe amoureux, et qu'ensuite je sois humilié encore une fois quand tu préfèreras les conneries de Blaine et que vous danserez ensemble sous le soleil de Dalton. »

« J'emmerde Blaine. » Sebastian renifla.

« Ce n'est plus mon problème. » Répondit Kurt. « Mais tu n'as pas dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague Kurt. » Dit sobrement Sebastian.

« Mais c'est un genre de rendez-vous. Pas un coup d'un soir. Tu ne fais pas ça, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela Kurt.

« Quand je verrais comment ça va avec Blaine, et que j'ai décidé que je n'irais pas dans cette direction, je me réserve le droit de renégocier les termes avec toi. »

« Les termes ? Les termes de quoi ? »

« Sexe, évidemment. Quel autre terme j'aurai ? »

« D'accccccord. C'était un peu trop direct, je pense. » Avoua Kurt. « Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Tu as toujours été heureux avec le statu quo. »

« Je vais le tester. Et peut-être que l'avoir ne sera pas assez pour moi. » Répondit Sebastian.

« Et qu'est-ce qui le sera ? »

Sebastian leva un sourcil, et Kurt espéra qu'il n'avait pas demandé ça.

« Viens ici. » Sebastian tendit ses doigts à Kurt. _Dit la putain d'araignée à la stupide mouche._

Kurt s'avança et Sebastian le rencontra à mi-chemin. Sebastian déposa à doux baiser sur la bouche de Kurt, puis il se recula doucement, léchant ses lèvres. Puis il changea à nouveau d'avis, et il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, inclinant sa tête pour permettre un meilleur accès, et ouvrant sa bouche. Sa langue effleura la lèvre du bas de Kurt et il sourit contre la bouche de Sebastian.

Kurt gémit et il réalisa que sa main, sur laquelle il n'avait visiblement plus aucun contrôle, commençait à glisser contre la mâchoire de Sebastian.

Kurt s'écarta et regarda Sebastian dans les yeux. « Mais j'ai un visage de gay, tu te rappelle ? Et je m'habille comme si j'étais sur un char Portoricain à la Gay Pride. »

Sebastian renifla inélégamment. « J'ai des cheveux nauséabond coiffés avec du Gel Dop (7) et je sens comme les petites annonces. Ca a l'air d'être comme c'est censé être, tu crois pas ? »

* * *

(1) Dans le chapitre deux :)

(2) Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme traduction. J'ai repris ce qu'ont utilisés les traducteurs de Glee-France pour l'épisode sur Mickael Jackson … c'est dans celui-ci que Sebastian en parle :)

(3) Match . com est un site de rencontre … au cas où vous vous poseriez la question x) J'ai cherché pour vois :)

(4) « Muscle Car » … allez faire un tour à un fin du chapitre 5… je l'ai déjà définis :)

(5) Navigator … de grosses voitures genre 4x4 typiquement américains qui consomme beaucoup et prend beaucoup de place.

(6) Vous connaissez l'émission Punk ? Ce n'est pas mis dans ma traduction vu que c'est impossible mais c'est de ça que parle Kurt :)

Le concept : une star se fait piéger par un/une ami(e) (amie inconnu, star, …). A chaque fois, quelque chose arrive et la star en est sois victime, sois témoins. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une mise en scène pour foutre à la dite star la peur de sa vie. A la fin, les caméras apparaissent et la star réalise qu'elle s'est faire avoir en beauté. Dianna Agron s'est fait piégée il me semble :)

(7) C'est comme pour le (2), je l'ai repris d'une traduction faire par Glee-France car la phrase de l'auteure m'embêtait et que sa veux dire quelque chose de pratiquement identique.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 ** _Salut!_**

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 8! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favorites!_**

 ** _CUIDADO/ATTENTION/WARNING! A partir d'aujourd'hui je publierai une fois par semaine, tous les lundi! Je viens de reprendre les cours donc si je veux pouvoir avancer dans la traduction il faut que j'espace les publications._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Sebastian déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit pour trouver Jeff et Nick assis sur son lit. Il se pencha en arrière pour être sûr qu'il était dans la bonne chambre, en dépit d'avoir la clé pour cette même pièce, puis réapparut à l'intérieur une fois la vérification faite.

« Intrusion par effraction, messieurs ? »

« Oh ferme la et viens ici. » Murmura Nick tout en lui faisant de grands signes pour qu'il approche.

« Est-ce que vous avez pris du sucre et du café au même moment ? » Sebastian balança ses clés sur son bureau et ses chaussures au pied de son lit.

« Détails mec. » Exigea Nick tout en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Sebastian.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir comment vous êtes entrés ici ? » Sebastian ricana et haussa les épaules avant d'enlever sa veste pour la pendre dans son armoire. « Et pourquoi vous avez verrouillé la porte derrière vous ? »

« Arrête de changer de sujet. » Répondit Jeff.

« Je ne change pas de sujet. » Sebastian le regarda alors qu'il traversait la chambre. « Je questionne les gens qui se sont introduit dans ma chambre. »

Nick renifla. « Sois juste heureux qu'on soient pas Trent et Thad. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse à sa question. Son idée serait que cela implique de la baise, mais c'est à ça que pense Sebastian pratiquement tous le temps.

Sebastian grimaça. « C'est vrai. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au lit ? Pour _dormir_ , je veux dire. » Il ricana. « Et pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermés sans moi dans ma chambre ? Je suis offensé que vous ne m'ayez pas demandé de me joindre à vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Jeff remua.

Sebastian sourit. « Cachez-le aux autres autant que vous le voulez. Mais je sais ce qui se passe. »

« Ettttttt changeons de sujet. » Les interrompit Nick en frappant dans ses mains. « Alex nous a laissé entrer quand il est parti. Il passe la nuit avec Miranda. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Il avait demandé une chambre privée, mais son père avait décidé qu'il devait faire comme les autres. Donc il était forcé d'avoir un colocataire. Mais au moins celui-ci passait aussi peu de temps dans la chambre que lui.

« D'accord. » Sebastian bailla. « Eh bien, je pense que vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

Ils n'allaient aller nulle part, et il le savait. Mais c'était drôle de jouer avec eux. Ils étaient impitoyables quand ils devenaient chiants, mais c'était sur Sebastian que retombait toute leur curiosité. Il savait comment gérer ça.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et chercha le nom de Kurt dans son répertoire. Il avait demandé à Sebastian de lui envoyer lorsqu'il serait arrivé.

 **De Sebastian : Hey Firebird. Je suis bien arrivé à Dalton. L'interrogatoire recommence.**

Il allait poser son téléphone sur la table lorsque celui-ci vibra pour annoncer un nouveau message.

 **De Kurt : Chers Jeff et Nick. Arrêtez de fouiner. Bisous, Kurt.**

 **De Sebastian : Je ferai passer le message. Bonne nuit.**

« Kurt vous dit d'arrêter de fouiner. » Sebastian posa le téléphone et se tourna vers Jeff et Nick. « Quoi ? »

« Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kurt et Blaine ? » Exigea Jeff.

« Je te l'ai dit. Blaine l'a trompé avec David Karofsky. Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il était un putain d'idiot ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais écouté ? » Le défia Nick.

« C'est vrai. » Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Enfin bref. Maintenant explique ton commentaire de cet aprem. J'ai demandé à Kurt ce que tu voulais dire par là, mais il ne sait pas. »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Blaine et de la Grande Erreur à GAP ? » Demande doucement Nick, et Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, nous étions là le jour où tout a commencé. Jeff et moi avons vu que le gars de GAP ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Kurt. C'était évident. Je veux dire, même Wes a remarqué, et n'en avait aucune idée la plupart du temps. Le gars se rapprochait de Kurt, comme si il voulait lui parler, mais Blaine lui envoyait ce regard, et il reculait légèrement. Puis Kurt était seul dans le magasin, et le mec réessayait. Jeff et moi regardions Blaine tout le temps parce qu'il avait l'air en colère. »

« Vraiment ? » Sebastian se laissa tomber sur son lit et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

On dirait que Kurt avait minimisé l'intérêt de ce gars dans sa version de l'histoire. Ou alors Kurt n'avait juste par remarquer tout l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

« J'allais suggérer qu'on emmène Blaine ailleurs pour que le gars puisse approcher Kurt sans causer d'accident, mais c'est alors que Kurt a dit qu'on pouvaient partir. Et on est parti… » Ajouta Jeff.

« Puis, quelques jours plus tard, Blaine est arrivé en disant qu'il allait aller prendre un café avec ce gars mignon de GAP. J'ai demandé de qui il parlait, et il a parfaitement décrit ce gars. Je lui ai dit que le gars semblait intéressé par Kurt. Il a répondu « _Ouais, je sais_ » et il est partit. »

« Comme s'il en était fier. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Et ça donnait l'impression que Blaine savait ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Complètement à l'opposé de ce que pensait Kurt.

« Mais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas surpris qu'il trompe ? Je l'étais. Je l'admets. » Demanda Sebastian.

« Eh bien, parce qu'il flirt tout le temps, surtout quand Kurt n'est pas là. Je suis surpris qu'il t'ait résisté aussi longtemps. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi à fond sur quelqu'un que sur le gars de GAP. Il avait l'air énervé que le gars soit intéressé par Kurt. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce qu'il voulait Kurt, et qu'il voulait que le gars reste tranquille. Mais après il s'est mis à tourner autour du gars. » Répondit Nick.

« J'en ai parlé à Kurt, après qu'on ait chanté pour ce gars, et qu'il se soit fait renvoyé. Kurt a dit qu'il avait vu que le gars le regardait mais qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit son type et qu'il n'était donc pas du tout attiré par lui. » Ajouta Jeff.

« Il m'a dit la même chose. Mais comprends bien. Blaine fait ça souvent. Apparemment, il flirt avec quiconque montre un intérêt pour Kurt. Alors Kurt et moi avons fait un accord. » Sebastian fit un clin d'œil.

« Putain, Sebastian. » Nick se leva. « Tu joues avec Kurt. »

« Non, je ne joue pas. Si c'était le cas, je jouerais avec Blaine. Kurt est celui qui a eu l'idée. Il a proposé que je flirt avec lui pour que Blaine s'intéresse à moi. Je ne fais rien à Kurt qu'il n'ait d'abord accepté. »

Bon, excepté de flirter pour de vrai alors que Blaine n'était pas dans les parages.

Ce qui était très déroutant, car si on enlevait le son sexy qu'il faisait lorsqu'il dévorait du chocolat, Kurt Hummel n'était pas quelqu'un que Sebastian trouvait attirant habituellement. Peu importe qu'il chante bien. Ou les gémissements. Peu importe comment il s'habillait. Ou les stupides gémissements.

Et ces putains de gémissements quand il mangeait le chocolat devait s'arrêter immédiatement. Bordel de merde. Il allait falloir une règle « pas de dessert ».

« Est-ce que tu vas aussi courir après Kurt maintenant ? » Demande doucement Jeff. « Je ne peux pas te voir, tu sais, sortir avec quelqu'un sans _ça_. »

« Tu veux dire sexe, Jeff ? Tu ne peux même pas le dire ? Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. En tout cas, pas intentionnellement, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas contrôler ma bouche des fois. »

« Tu m'en dira tant. » Grommela Nick, ce qui lui valut un regard méchant de la part de Jeff. « Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça. »

« Ah vraiment ? » Jeff croisa ses bras devant lui et se tourna vers Nick.

« Je voulais dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce qu'il voulait dire. » Se défendit Nick tout en montrant Sebastian de doigt.

« Ce qui aurait pu être ce que je suis capable de faire avec ma bouche, aussi. » Ajouta Sebastian tout en regardant Jeff se tourner un peu plus vers Nick.

« Alors comment diable sais-tu ce qu'il peut faire avec sa bouche ? » Demanda Jeff.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais ! _Il_ n'a jamais dit que je savais ! Je te jure, Jeff. » Bredouilla Nick. « Sebastian ! Arrange ça ! »

Jeff sortit de la chambre, et Sebastian éclata de rire. « Va ramper à ses pieds. Je m'en occuperais demain. Je suis vraiment fatigué. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi fatigué ? » Nick lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupe ? » Sebastian le fixa de son lit.

« Est-ce que toi et Kurt… ? » Demanda doucement Nick.

« Pas que tu ais le droit de demander, mais non, on a rien fait. » Sebastian le foudroya du regard. « Dégage et va t'amuser avec ton copain. »

Nick lui lança un autre regard méchant avant de partir à la recherche de Jeff.

Sebastian termina de se changer pour aller dormir, et s'arrêta à côté de son bureau pour vérifier son portable. Il y avait un autre message de Kurt et son portable ne l'avait pas averti.

 **De Kurt : Bonne nuit Sebastian. Merci pour ce soir, et ne sois pas trop dur avec eux.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

« Alors, comment était le rendez-vous ? » Sam rigola, debout sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

Kurt venait juste d'envoyer un message à Sebastian pour lui dire bonne nuit, puis il lança le portable sur le lit. Ce truc avec Sebastian allait devenir un problème. Parce que depuis qu'il avait arrêté d'être un connard quelques semaines auparavant, Kurt avait commencé à apprécié son sens de l'humour. Et Kurt n'avait jamais nié qu'il était sexy.

Mais pas une fois il n'avait considéré l'idée qu'il aimait le changement de comportement de Sebastian. Et ça l'effrayait légèrement. Il était fort lorsqu'il était seul, il le savait. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec Sebastian qui lui donnait envie de ne pas être la personne forte dans une relation.

Non pas qu'ils avaient une relation. Mais là encore. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait.

« C'était assez bien. Je parie que Santana t'as envoyé des messages pour t'en parler, hun ? Où vous étiez avec Cedes ? » Il tapota le lit et s'assit au bout.

« Oui, elle est comme qui dirais en colère contre toi pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais je pense que je l'ai calmé avant de partir. »

« Ne me dis pas comment. » Kurt renifla.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La vraie version. » Demanda doucement Sam.

« Eh bien, tu sais comment est Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? Sebastian et moi en avons parlé un jour, et j'ai mentionné que tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour avoir Blaine serait de flirter avec moi. Et maintenant cette histoire devient hors de contrôle. » Kurt haussa les épaules et bailla.

« Est-ce que tu peux gérer ? »

« Je suis pas sûr. J'ai gérer des situations pire que celle-ci avant, mais Sebastian est un tout autre niveau d'intensité pour moi. Dans une même conversation, il a l'air de faire ça uniquement pour avoir Blaine, mais après il dit quelque chose qui me fait croire qu'il me veut moi en fait. Mais c'est fou. » Kurt balaya l'idée de son esprit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est fou ? Il serait chanceux de t'avoir, à mon avis. » Sam sourit.

« Tu vois. Besoin du clonage. Fais que cela arrive, Sam. » Kurt s'agita de façon dramatique. « Fais que ça marche. »

« Ok, Tim Gunn(1), je m'en occupe. »

« Tu vois. Des conneries comme ça sont les raisons pour lesquelles tu n'échappes pas aux rumeurs gay, mon chéri. » Kurt rigola et se leva du lit.

« Des conneries comme quoi ? » Rigola Sam.

« Le fait que tu saches qui est Tim Gunn. (2) »

« _Tu_ m'as fait regarder l'émission avec toi. » Se défendit Sam avec amusement.

« C'est hors-sujet, Sam. Vraiment hors-sujet. » Kurt balaya la remarque de Sam d'un mouvement de bras et entra dans sa salle de bain.

« Si tu le dis. » Sam grogna. « Tu réalises que Rachel va te tuer pour ça ? »

« Ouais, elle va le faire. Au moins elle sera de mon côté à propos de Blaine. J' _espère_. » Cria Kurt de la salle de bain.

« Elle le sera. Tu es son gay préféré. »

« Mais si elle est de mon côté, ils ne peuvent plus faire de bonne musique ensemble. » Répondit Kurt.

« Elle s'en remettra. La trahison, j'en suis pas sûr. Tu flirt avec l'ennemi. » Dit Sam d'un air grave.

« Tu veux parler, Mr J'envoie des Baisers aux rivaux masculins pendant la compétition. Attends. Maintenant que j'y pense. » Kurt sortit sa tête de la salle de bain pour lui sourire. « Tu as fait ça pendant que Sebastian chantait. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Sam leva ses deux mains en signe de défaite. « J'étais submergé par l'émotion. C'est tout. Pas de désir gay refoulé, je le jure. »

« Ouais. D'accord. On va dire ça comme ça. C'est à mon Sebastian que tu envoyais des baisers. » Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « En plus, si tu dois avoir des désirs gay refoulés, ils feraient mieux d'être pour moi. »

« Ton Sebastian hein ? » Sam sourit. « Et je te le jure. Si un jour mes désirs deviennent gay et qu'il m'est impossible de les refouler, tu seras le premier à le savoir. »

Kurt sourit et lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre. « Maintenant, on a parlé. »

« 'Nuit Kurt. Je te verrais demain. » Sam lui fit un clin d'œil.

« 'Nuit Sam. » Kurt sourit et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la chambre.

Il espérait que Sam garderait le « _mon Sebastian_ » pour lui, parce que ça pouvait se retourner contre lui si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Sebastian.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dave se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un soupir.

Le rencard s'était bien passé. Ça n'allait pas changer sa vie, mais comment est-ce que ça aurait pu ? Il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps avec ses pensées tournées vers quelqu'un assis quelques tables plus loin avec Sebastian Smythe.

Chandler avait été gentil. Avec sa confiance, Dave s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit une version « Jock(3) » de Sebastian.

Mais il ne l'avait pas été du tout. Chandler était mignon, et il était définitivement bien bâtit. Il était plus musclé que Kurt, mais pas autant que Dave. Il était bâtit un peu comme Evans, donc les fesses lui causeraient des problèmes avec Santana. Il avait aussi des cheveux bruns, et de beaux yeux, même si Dave ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelle couleur ils étaient.

Il avait l'air bien. Il n'avait pas été condescendant avec Brittany, ce qui lui avait fait gagner des points à la fois avec Dave et avec Santana. Il avait été gentil avec elle, même après entendu des choses folles sortir de sa bouche durant le dîner. Comme quand elle avait parlé de secourir un dauphin enveloppé dans une toile d'araignée. Chandler avait eu du mal à imaginer un dauphin enveloppé dans le cocon d'une araignée, mais il n'avait rien dit de méchant à Brittany. Personne autour de la table ne s'était embêté à expliquer l'histoire du dauphin à Chandler de toute façon.

Merde. Si quelqu'un avait bien besoin d'être secouru, c'était Dave, de l'emprise de Kurt Hummel.

Il n'y avait absolument rien de mauvais chez Chandler. Excepté cette ennuyeuse évidence il n'était pas comme Fancy.

Mince. Efféminé. Ennuyeux à mourir. Sexy comme un dieu.

Arrête-toi là. Ça n'aide pas.

Santana lui avait donné des coups de pieds lorsque ses yeux avaient trouvé la table de Kurt une nouvelle fois. Pour la putain de quinzième fois de la soirée. Il devrait définitivement s'assurer que ses autres rencards se passent dans un endroit ou Kurt Hummel n'est pas.

Sebastian avait visiblement pris sa décision à propos de Kurt. Cette petite scène à la table avait été pour Dave et pas Brittany. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était avec Kurt ce soir, et pas Dave. Comme si Dave ne le savait pas déjà. Comme si Dave ne s'était pas déjà fait assez de mal.

Tout ça parce que Dave ne pouvait pas garder sa putain de queue dans son pantalon.

Et à cause de Blaine enfoiré Anderson. Les deux gars à McKinley qui était sensés aimer le plus Kurt était ceux qui l'avaient trompé dans son dos.

Si Blaine avait juste été après quelqu'un d'autre, s'abandonnant à son besoin tordu d'être meilleur que Kurt avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dave, eh bien Dave pourrait avec une chance avec Fancy.

Mais Blaine lui était monté dessus, le suppliant de le baiser, lui promettant que ses pensées pour Fancy s'en iraient s'il se laissait faire. Peut-être qu'il avait choisi Dave pour une raison.

Peut-être qu'il avait fait tout ça pour être sûr que même si Kurt le quittait, Dave ne serait pas celui qui viendrait le réconforter. Parce que d'un côté, Dave l'avait trahi autant que Blaine, et il n'y aurait aucune chance que Kurt leur pardonne ça.

Bien sûr, Dave devait garder l'amitié de Kurt, mais ça ne serait surement jamais plus que ça, parce que Fancy se demanderait toujours pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il lui reprocherait pour toujours la fin de sa relation avec Blaine.

Et ça, ça craignait vraiment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine perdait doucement la tête. Peut-être même pas doucement. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà perdu et qu'il le réalisait pour la première fois. Mais qu'importe ce qui se passait avec lui, il savait que Kurt était la seule personne dans sa vie qui pouvait l'aider à surpasser ça.

Il avait une théorie à propos de pourquoi il avait couché avec David. Mais elle ne le satisfaisait pas. Et une autre sur laquelle il n'avait pas prévu d'insister. Ce sur quoi il prévoyait d'insister était de récupérer Kurt. Il n'essaierait même pas d'accepter un monde Kurt ne l'aimerait plus.

L'idée était inacceptable.

Kurt était son âme sœur, et Blaine ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le récupérer.

Kurt l'aimait. Oui, il était fatigué des conneries de Blaine. Il était énervé quand Blaine éprouvait le besoin de flirter avec d'autres gars. Mais il avait toujours été là pour Blaine, s'assurant qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide.

Il ne pouvait pas éloigner ça de Blaine. Pas maintenant. Ils avaient été ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour que Kurt l'éloigne de lui.

Blaine se rattraperait pour lui. Il devait trouver un moyen pour le séduire à nouveau. Kurt adorait la romance, et même si Blaine n'était toujours bon à ça, il savait qu'il pouvait le récupérer.

Blaine se jeta en arrière sur son lit et grogna.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours être un tel connard ?

Et la seule personne vers laquelle il se tournait toujours quand il merdait tout était la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas aller. Parce que ses appels n'étaient plus les bienvenus.

Il y avait au moins une personne qui savait exactement comment il se sentait à cet instant.

 **De Blaine : Dave, je suis désolé. Je suis qu'un connard. J'ai merdé avec tous les trois, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse, alors il balança son portable sur le lit et descendit pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il avait besoin de manger. Il fouilla un peu partout et prépara un sandwich, attrapa un soda, puis remonta à l'étage.

Il regarda son portable à nouveau, plus comme une habitude que pour vérifier si Dave lui avait répondu. Mais il l'avait fait, et Blaine ouvrir le message.

 **De Dave : Oui Blaine, tu l'as fait. Mais j'ai fait pareil.**

Et c'était vrai. Blaine les avaient impliqués tous les deux, mais Dave avait juste été disposé à coucher avec lui. Et maintenant, aucun des deux n'avait Kurt.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir lequel des deux était dans la pire situation.

Dave n'avait jamais vraiment eu Kurt, pas de la manière dont il le voulait. Blaine avait eu l'amour de Kurt une fois, mais l'avait rejeté. Et ensemble, ils s'étaient arrangés pour blesser Kurt plus que quiconque ne l'avait fait au cours des trois dernières années.

Aucun des deux ne gagnerait cette fois.

* * *

(1) Tim Gunn : Je ne connaissais pas ce monsieur alors j'ai cherché sur internet (et Wiki lol). Je vous résume, libre à vous d'aller chercher d'autres informations sur le monsieur :) : alors, Tim Gunn est un styliste américain gay qui a connu un grand succès grâce à son émission de télévision « Project Runway »*. Il sort d'une grande école, écrit des livres, travail pour une grande marque, … Que Sam appelle Kurt comme ça est un compliment quoi x)

*« Projet Haute Couture » chez nous. Présenté entre autre par le mannequin Heidi Klum. En gros, une compétition entre des stylistes qui doivent créer des tenues dans un temps impartit. Au fur et à mesure des épisodes, les plus « mauvais » sont éliminés. Le gagnant se voit offrir un très bon début de carrière.

(2) Dans la VO, Kurt dit « Le fait que tu saches ce que Tim Gunn dit. ». Etant donné que mes connaissances sur le monsieur s'arrêtent à Google, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Mais ce que j'ai mis pour remplacer ne change pas tant que sa le sujet, vous en faites pas :)

(3) Jocks : Encore une fois, merci Google hein x) Alors alors, pour Wiki, c'est un terme que l'on utilise pour nommer les athlètes stéréotypés. Par exemple, un athlète qui pensera plus avec des muscles que sa tête, qui n'est, d'ailleurs, pas très intelligent, et qui ne tient pas une conversation qui n'a pas de rapport avec le sport qu'il pratique ou l'exercice en général.

Ils sont représentés dans beaucoup de films et séries également … si vous voulez en savoir plus, libre à vous d'aller sur Google :)

* * *

 ** _Alors?_**

 ** _A lundi!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 _ **Hello les gens!**_

 _ **Voilà le neuvième chapitre!**_

 _ **Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'avance lentement sur la traduction donc je vais passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le lundi. Il y a une raison à cela: si je lis assez facilement l'anglais j'ai un peu plus de mal à le traduire.. -' Cependant je tiens à finir cette traduction! Je n'abandonnerai pas ça c'est certain! Mais je vous prie d'excuser la lenteur des publications. Entre les cours, ma santé pas toujours au beau fixe et la longueur des chapitres en plus de ma difficulté à traduire rapidement...Je préfère ralentir le rythme plutôt que de vous laisser patienter plus de deux semaines parce que je n'ai pas assez avancé dans la traduction!**_

 ** _Voili voilou! J'arrête de vous embêter avec tout ça!_**

 ** _Et je vous dis bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Cette obligation d'aller en cours le faisait vraiment chier aujourd'hui.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt sur la raison, mais peu importe quel professeur il voyait ce matin ça n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait juste les informer du nombre exact de « fuck » qu'il pouvait donner à leurs cours.

L'Histoire, qui était habituellement sa matière préférée, ne retenait même pas son attention. A midi, il avait décidé que le manque de « fuck » donnés allait annuler sa moyenne pondérée, et qu'il allait donc sécher le reste de la journée. (1) Il éteignit son portable et partit faire un tour en voiture.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'une pause. Il n'avait été au Scandal qu'une fois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dave là-bas. Et il se retrouvait seul, encore. C'était peut-être ça. Ça faisait plus de trois jours depuis son rendez-vous avec Kurt, et ils avaient parlé au téléphone depuis. Ils s'étaient aussi envoyé des messages.

Mais entre sa surcharge de travail à Dalton et les extra répétitions des Warbler, et la préparation de Kurt pour NYADA et ses répétitions pour les nationales, et _ses_ travaux scolaires, ils s'était à peine _vus_.

Et maintenant, il se sentait vraiment en colère de ne pas avoir vu le gars avec lequel il ne sortait même pas. Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ?

Un rencard et il voulait _parler_ à Kurt ? Comme dans avoir une conversation ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Oui, il serait intéressé par plus, mais seulement si Kurt l'était aussi. Et depuis quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Jésus Christ, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Mais maintenant, il avait vraiment envie de parler à Kurt. Et quelque chose allait se passer ce week-end. Et Kurt allait porter des vêtements normaux, même si Sebastian devait aller chez lui et les choisir à sa place. Et ils allaient éviter tous les restaurants qui servaient du chocolat.

Et alors cette putain de chose sortirait enfin de sa tête.

Sebastian ralluma son portable, et il vit plusieurs appels manqués de Jeff et Nick. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à leur faire face pour le moment.

Sebastian envoya un message à Kurt lui disant qu'il venait à Lima et qu'il serait à McKinley au moment de la sortie des cours. Kurt répondit qu'il l'attendrait suivi d'un smiley « clin d'œil ». Et Sebastian commença à se préparer. Il était treize heures. Il serait à Lima à quinze heure – quinze heure et demi, et après, lui et Kurt pourraient aller quelque part.

Sebastian prit également quelques vêtements de rechange, au cas où il passerait la nuit ou chez lui, à deux heures de route dans une autre direction, ou chez Kurt. Ce qui n'était pas sûr, mais il y avait toujours une chance pour que Kurt ait pitié de lui et le laisse dormir chez lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si Kurt n'avait pas assez de chaperons dans la maison Hummel-Hudson pour faire en sorte que Sebastian ne tente rien.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et Jeff et Nick entrèrent, haletant et criant son nom.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec vous deux ? » Sebastian leur lança un regard noir. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour les conneries des Warblers aujourd'hui.

« Putain Sebastian. T'étais où toute l'aprem ? » Jeff haleta.

« J'ai séché les cours. Pourquoi ? »

« Blaine est venu. » Nick posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Jeff et Sebastian l'un après l'autre. « On a vu que ta voiture était de retour alors on a couru jusqu'ici. »

« Pourquoi Blaine est venu ? » Sebastian se tourna et regarda Nick.

« Il voulait que les Warblers l'aident avec Kurt. » Jeff marmonna très rapidement.

Sebastian se tourna. _Oui_ , Blaine avait choisi le meilleur jour pour le faire chier.

Sebastian marcha vers Jeff et s'arrêta juste devant lui. « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Il est entré et a dit que Kurt était en colère contre lui, et qu'il avait besoin de le récupérer. Mais il n'a pas admis l'avoir trompé. Il l'a dit comme si Kurt était en colère pour rien. » Jeff marmonna avec dégout.

« Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? » Demanda Sebastian. « Tant pis. Kurt n'aurait pas voulu que vous le fassiez de toute façon. Ce n'est pas leur putain de problème, mais ça ne compte pas. Ils feraient tout ce que Blaine leur demanderait de faire. _Putain_. Ils vont chanter pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était exactement quelque chose que Blaine ferait. En cas de doute, lui chanter la plus triste, pathétique des chansons que tu peux trouver. Ou une à propos de sextoys. Ca semblait être la gamme de sentiments que Blaine pouvait avoir pour les gars qui l'intéressait.

« En fait on ne sait pas. On s'est excusé et on est parti à ta recherche. Tu as laissé ton portable ici ou quoi ? » Demanda rapidement Nick.

« Je l'ai éteint et j'ai été faire un tour. Ils sont partit quand ? »

« Il y a environ une demi-heure. »

 _Bordel_. Il attrapa son portable et chercha le numéro de Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas appeler car Kurt était en cours. Mais il pouvait envoyer un message.

 **De Sebastian : Firebird, Blaine est en route pour venir te voir et il est avec les Warblers.**

Cet avertissement avait l'air ridicule, même pour lui. Il sous-estimait Kurt. Même si Blaine utilisait le chantage émotionnel, il en avait fait suffisamment fait pour que Kurt comprenne ses arrières pensées.

Mais quand même, il avait besoin d'y aller, genre maintenant. Putain.

Après trente minutes de route, Kurt n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt se maudit de ne pas avoir chargé son portable hier soir, parce ce truc pourri était mort juste après qu'il ait répondu à Sebastian qui voulait venir le voir. Le pauvre portable avait utilisé ses dernières secondes d'énergies pour envoyer la réponse à Sebastian, puis il avait juste abandonné. Il se sentait nu sans lui, et il espérait que Sebastian ne pensait pas qu'il l'ignorait.

Le Glee Club avait été formidable aujourd'hui, principalement parce que, pour une raison inconnue, Blaine était absent. Il n'avait jamais manqué le Glee Club, sauf quand il était malade, et Kurt en était arrivé au point où il redoutait d'y assister tous les jours car Blaine ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. C'était le seul cours qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Blaine avait apparemment refusé de lire le memo qui disait qu'ils avaient _rompus_. Il trouvait des petits trucs pour être à côté de Kurt pendant les répétitions, et il profitait de toutes les occasions pour venir lui parler, sans prendre en compte le nombre de fois où Kurt lui avait dit de le laisser tranquille.

C'était vraiment chiant, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de plus gros problèmes au sein du groupe. Pas avec les Nationales qui arrivaient dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Alors Kurt ignorait, et évitait. Il était vraiment bon pour éviter.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Glee avait été rafraichissant aujourd'hui. Puck avait pris le parti de Blaine aujourd'hui, et il avait eu une répétition sans problèmes pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.

Kurt traversait la cour avec Mercedes et Sam, maintenant que les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Il avait prévu de les déposer chez Cedes, puis d'aller chez lui pour charger son portable. Suffisamment pour appeler Sebastian. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule d'étudiants pour arriver jusqu'au parking.

« Kurt. » L'avertit Sam tout bas tout en pointant le haut des escaliers, où Blaine se tenait dans un uniforme emprunté des Warblers, accompagné de pratiquement toute la chorale de Dalton.

« Oh mon dieu. » Murmura Kurt. Il s'arrêta et regarda le spectacle qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« _Dreams … that's where I have to go (2)_ » chanta Blaine du haut des marches de la cour. Les Warblers fournirent les chœurs, et Kurt soupira de frustration. « _To see your beautiful face, anymore_. »

Tellement pour une journée sans Blaine.

« _I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio,_ » Blaine chantonna avec une main posée sur son cœur. « _Hope, hope there's a conversation, we both admit we had it good. But until then, it's alienation, I know. That much is understood_. »

Kurt se tourna pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée, mais l'un des flancs des Warblers s'était glissé derrière lui tandis qu'il regardait Blaine Anderson qui se tenait devant lui.

« Blaine, arrête. » Cria Kurt. Mais il était ignoré, comme il le pensait.

« _And I realize_ , » Chanta Blaine. Et les Warblers se joignirent à lui pour faire le chœur de la chanson de Gavin DeGraw.

« _If you ask me how I'm doin, I would say I'm doin just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_. » Les Warblers derrière lui le suivirent alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper par la droite.

Kurt lança un regard vers Sam et Mercedes. Sam avait l'air furieux, mais qu'est-ce que Kurt était censé faire ? Une fois que Blaine commençait à chanter, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Kurt se tourna pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée, mais ils bloquèrent cette sortie aussi. Il était encerclé.

Est-ce que Jeremiah avait ressenti la même chose au GAP ce jour-là ? Si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'il y retourne et s'excuse, puis il se rattraperait auprès de Jeremiah en lui faisait récupérer son stupide boulot.

« _But I go out, and I sit down, at a table set for two. And finally, I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you._ » Chanta Blaine.

« _Not over you._ » Les Warblers reprirent le titre de la chanson, et ils avaient tous l'air fiers d'eux.

Bordel mais où était passé Sebastian quand les Warblers avaient décidé de prendre le parti de Blaine ? Jeff et Nick manquaient aussi.

« _Damn, damn boy, you do it well, and I thought you were innocent. You took this heart and put it through hell_. »

Oh, non. Blaine n'avait pas convaincu les Warblers que Kurt était le méchant de l'histoire ? Si ?

« _But still you're magnificent, Iiiiii'm, I'm a boomerang. Doesn't matter how you throw me, turn around and I'm back in the game_. » Chanta Blaine avec un sourire sur son visage qui montrait qu'il était fier de lui.

Kurt se leva, s'énervant un peu plus chaque seconde, et il lança un regard à Sam. Sam appela Blaine, mais les Warblers se mirent entre eux, séparant Sam et Blaine.

C'était pire que leur épique confrontation pour savoir qui aurait Michael Jackson. Et au moment où ils auraient terminé, Blaine serait à ses pieds. Encore.

Sauf que cette fois, ce serait Kurt qui le mettrait dans cette position.

Kurt secoua la tête vers Sam et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Blaine était le roi pour choisir la chanson la plus inappropriée, mais ça, c'était irréel.

Il se tenait debout, écoutant les conneries de Blaine, mais après il devrait dire deux trois choses aux Warblers. Sam haussa les épaules, comprenant que Kurt allait gérer ça, et lui et Mercedes s'assirent sur les sièges les plus proches pour apprécier le reste du spectacle.

« _Even better than the old me, but I'm not even close without you_. » Chanta Blaine.

Les Warblers, voyant que Kurt avait abandonné, décidèrent de juste se glisser derrière Blaine et chanter à l'unisson.

« _If you ask me how I'm doin, I would say I'm doin just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two. And finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you_. »

Kurt vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir lorsque Sebastian apparut en haut des escaliers. Sebastian leva un doigt en l'air et Kurt bougea la tête pour le remercier. Après que Kurt en ait fini avec Blaine, ce serait le tour de Sebastian.

Les Warblers et Blaine tournaient le dos aux escaliers, donc aucun d'eux ne le virent.

Blaine marcha vers Kurt et chanta « _And if I had a chance to renew, you know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do. I could get back on the right track. But only if you'd be convinced, so until then_. »

« _If you ask me how I'm doin, I would say I'm doin just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two. And finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you_. »

Les Warblers finirent avec des échos florissant de « _Not over you_. »

Kurt avait mal à la tête maintenant.

Il attendit que Blaine et les Choristes soient à l'aise et satisfait de leur performance. Puis il marcha vers eux et lança un regard méchant aux membres du groupe qui étaient directement derrière Blaine.

« Est-ce que au moins vous savez pourquoi il a besoin de faire ça ? » Demanda Kurt aux Warblers.

Trent sourit et dit « Pour te récupérer _._ » Et Thad fit juste une grimace à Kurt, comme d'habitude.

« Visiblement. Mais est-ce que c'est venu à l'esprit de l'un d'entre vous de demander _pourquoi_ il avait besoin de ça ? » Kurt les foudroya tous du regard. « Ou est-ce que « Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours » s'applique lorsqu'il faut aider votre ami à récupérer le petit-ami qu'il a trompé ? »

Certains Warblers eurent le souffle coupé et se tournèrent vers Blaine, qui s'agitait nerveusement devant eux.

« Et toi » Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. « Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment de l'audace. Est-ce qu'une chanson sur la tromperie aurait été trop évidente pour toi ? Tu choisis une chanson qui suggère que tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de pourquoi on s'est séparés ? Vraiment ? »

Sebastian avait apparemment fini sa descente des marches de la cour durant la tirade de Kurt, car il se fraya un passage à travers les Warblers, et s'arrêta juste en face de Kurt.

« Hey Firebird, tu vas bien ? » Sebastian posa son doigt sous le menton de Kurt et releva sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vais bien, Seb. Juste en colère. Et je ressens beaucoup de sympathie pour Jeremiah. »

Sebastian rigola, et il se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Kurt, ce qui valut une autre série de hoquet de surprise de la part des Warblers.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » Murmura Sebastian. « Je sais que tu peux t'en charger, mais je le ferais si tu veux. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, et alors Sebastian se tourna vers Blaine, passant son bras autour de la taille de Kurt dans un mouvement fluide. « Blaine, je sais que tu es toujours un peu inconscient, mais je vais te pardonner pour cette fois étant donné que Kurt et moi n'avons pas encore faire d'annonce officielle à propos de _nous_. »

Kurt ricana et se détourna de l'expression horrifiée qui apparut sur le visage de Blaine après que Sebastian ait bien appuyé sur le « nous ». Il captura l'expression de Sam, et son meilleur ami était plié de rire. Mercedes avait sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa propre envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sebastian ? » Demanda Blaine, choqué. Vraiment ? Blaine était inconscient, mais tout était clair dans la déclaration de Sebastian.

Les Warblers firent une sortie rapide, probablement pour éviter de devoir regarder le visage embarrassé de Blaine après qu'il se soit fait rejeter. Encore. Quand apprendrait-il que chanter n'était pas toujours le bon choix ?

Sebastian fit un pas en avant, libérant Kurt. Il dominait Blaine par sa taille. « C'est très simple, Blaine. Je veux dire que Kurt _est à moi_. Et tu vas t'en éloigner. Il ne te reprendra pas. »

 _Merde_. Kurt avait fermé ses yeux au frisson de désir qui l'avait envahi lorsque Sebastian avait grogné le mot _mien_. Cette possessivité n'était _rien_ comparée à ce qu'il avait faire durant leur rendez-vous à Breadstix. Cette fois, il avait l'air furieux et vraiment sérieux.

Mais qu'importe que Sebastian le pense vraiment ou pas, le corps de Kurt le trahissait. Il était complètement d'accord pour être à Sebastian.

« Kurt. » La voix de Blaine le sortit de ses pensées, et Kurt rouvrit ses yeux pour voir Blaine lui lancer un regard accusateur.

« Quoi Blaine ? » Kurt posa ses mains sur ses hanches et rajusta la sangle de son sac(3) sur son épaule.

« _Tu es_ avec lui ? » L'accusation tomba à plat parce que Kurt pouvait entendre la vérité derrière les mots.

Alors que Blaine _était_ obsédé que Kurt le rejette, il était _encore plus_ incrédule que Sebastian veuille être avec Kurt, et ça, Kurt pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Il avait souligné le « _tu es_ » à la place du « _lui_ ». Comme si c'était une putain de surprise que Sebastian choisisse Kurt.

Qu'il ait toujours été un meilleur choix dans une compétition entre Kurt et lui, Blaine en était profondément convaincu, il ne pouvait donc pas imaginer que quelqu'un veuille Kurt à la place de lui. Ou alors s'il _pouvait_ l'imaginer, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Et Kurt était tout simplement fatigué de vivre avec ça.

Kurt souhaitait être suffisamment en sécurité dans ce _truc_ avec Sebastian pour pouvoir le balancer au visage de Blaine, mais il ne l'était pas. Au fond, il était inquiet que Sebastian soit à nouveau attiré par Blaine. Et alors Blaine gagnerait encore.

« Oui, je le suis. » Kurt posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sebastian. « On peut y aller, Seb ? »

« Ouais, Firebird. On peut y aller. » Sebastian prit la main de Kurt et l'éloigna de Blaine. « Tu as choisis le mauvais jour pour tout gâcher, Anderson. Tu es putain de chanceux que Firebird ne croit pas en la violence ? »

« Firebird ? » Murmura Blaine, confus.

« Attend une seconde, Seb. » Kurt lança un regard méchant à Blaine puis marcha en direction de Sam, tendant à son meilleur ami les clefs de sa voiture. « Tu ramènes Cedes chez elle. Seb me ramènera plus tard. »

Sam haussa les épaules et prit les clefs. Puis lui et Mercedes partirent en direction du parking.

« Allez viens, baby. » Sebastian tendit sa main à nouveau, et Kurt la prit avec gratitude. « Partons d'ici. »

Sérieusement ? Le « _baby_ » était aussi mauvais que la possessivité. Combinez-le à « Firebird », et Kurt était tout en pagaille, ce qui était probablement ce que Sebastian voulait. S'il avait porté ses lunettes, Kurt lui aurait probablement sauté dessus immédiatement.

Et c'était vraiment déroutant de l'admettre.

« Où es ton portable ? » Demanda Sebastian lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa Mustang.

« La batterie est morte. Est-ce que tu as essayé de me prévenir ? » Kurt s'installa sur le siège passager après que Sebastian ait déverrouillé la porte.

« Oui, j'ai séché les cours cet après-midi alors je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à ce que Jeff et Nick me trouvent quand je suis rentré. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. » Sebastian démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.

Kurt aperçut les Warblers qui attendaient Blaine sur le parking.

« C'est bon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si c'est un idiot. » Kurt haussa les épaules. « Merci pour ton soutien. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. » Sebastian sourit.

« Un jour, je retrouverai Jeremiah et je le supplierai de me pardonner pour le jour on lui a fait subir la même chose. C'était embarrassant à voir. » Dit Kurt sur un ton ironique.

« Je n'ai même pas tout vu, mais je craignais le pire. » Sebastian ricana.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à faire ça ? » Demanda Kurt.

« La stupidité ? Trop de gel dans ses cheveux peut-être ? »

Kurt renifla. « Et c'est bien pour toi, non ? Tu as publiquement déclaré tes intentions envers moi, et maintenant Blaine va te courir après. »

Mais maintenant, ça ne semblait plus être une aussi bonne idée pour Kurt.

« Ouais, je suppose. » Répondit calmement Sebastian. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? Je vois un sac sur le siège arrière. » Sourit Kurt.

« Eh bien, j'ai pris quelques vêtements au cas où je trouverai un lit libre à Lima. » Dit Sebastian sans quitter la route des yeux.

« C'est très intelligent de ta part. » Lui accorda Kurt.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller chez toi, et après je pense qu'on devrait aller au Scandal's. »

« D'accord. » Kurt accepta facilement.

« C'était facile. » Rigola Sebastian. « Je m'attendais à devoir te convaincre d'y aller. »

Kurt sourit. « Pour certaines raisons, tu n'as qu'à dire Scandal's et je suis facile à convaincre. »

« Hum, je ne pensais pas à ça, mais tu as raison. Tu as cédé assez rapidement cette fois aussi. »

« Eh bien, au moins avec toi, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter pour … oublie ça. » Kurt s'arrêta de parler.

 _Putain_. Kurt lui avait presque dit à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là au Scandal's.

« Ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi ? » Sebastian l'incita à répondre.

« Rien. » Répondit Kurt. « T'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Kurt. » Le prévint Sebastian.

« Si je te le dit, tu promets de ne pas paniquer ? Quand je l'ai dit à Sam, il a presque fait une crise cardiaque. »

« C'était Sam le gars avec toi aujourd'hui ? Avec Mercedes c'est ça ? » Sebastian lui lança un regard puis reporta son attention sur la route.

« Ouais, c'était eux. »

« Pourquoi as-t-il failli faire une crise cardiaque ? » L'incita une nouvelle Sebastian.

« Ce soir-là, après que Blaine et moi ayons quittés le Scandal's, il a essayé de me forcer à faire l'amour à l'arrière de ma voiture. »

* * *

 ** _Un avis quelconque?_**

(1) Toute cette partie reste floue pour moi, je l'avoue :/ Mais ma traduction est correcte … au moins à 95% :) Je pense qu'on peut résumer la chose comme ça : Sebastian s'emmerde en cours x)

(2) « _Not over you_ » de David DeGraw :) Allez écouter, la chanson est belle aussi :) Je vois bien les Warblers la chanter x) Mais je ne traduits pas les paroles, ça n'aurait plus autant de charme sinon :) Mais si vous le voulez vraiment … demandez juste :)

(3) « messenger bag » dans la VO, allez voir sur Google de quel genre de sac il s'agit si vous voulez mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance lol


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Voilà comme promis le chapitre 10! Sans doute un de mes préférés mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça! XP_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Sebastian sortit subitement de la route et fit demi-tour en direction du lycée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria Kurt alors qu'il accélérait.

« Je retourne à McKinley, et je vais trouver Blaine avant qu'il ne retrouve les Warblers, et je vais m'occuper de cette merde vivante. C'est ce que je fais. » Gronda Sebastian tout en augmentant la vitesse.

« Sebastian, arrête. Gare-toi. Ça ne va rien arranger. » Plaida Kurt, puis il posa ses mains sur le bras de Sebastian.

« Si, ça va. » Sebastian ne discuterait pas.

« _S'il te plait_. Ne fais pas ça. Gare-toi. »

Bon dieu, cette voix. Contre sa volonté, Sebastian ralentit la voiture. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci en se garant et en coupant le moteur.

Il sortit de la voiture et claqua violement la portière, puis il s'éloigna, marchant à côté de la route pour essayer de se calmer. Kurt ouvrit la portière du côté passager et descendit, mais il ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que c'est encore un de tes trucs ? Putain est-ce que t'es encore en train de le protéger ? » Sebastian le foudroya du regard.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, en fait. » Kurt s'adossa à la voiture. « J'ai dit exactement la même chose à Sam quand il s'est énervé contre moi. Si tu vas là-bas et que tu me défends, oui, tu l'auras frappé. Mais tu en subiras les conséquences. Tu seras accusé d'agression par la famille Anderson. _Il_ récupèrera toute l'attention parce qu'il sera la victime, alors que _ton_ nom sera trainé dans la boue. Et puis ta situation est différente. Au moins, la famille de Sam vit dans un autre Etat, et son père n'est pas procureur d'Etat. Même si il était capable de te tirer d'affaire, tu finirais avec ton nom en première page des journaux, et un père très en colère qui voudrait des réponses. »

Kurt marquait un point, mais ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Blaine ne méritait pas de s'en tirer aussi facilement, ça lui arrivait assez souvent.

« Sebastian, l'important c'est qu'il ne _l'ait_ pas fait. Il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et j'allais bien physiquement, même si psychologiquement j'étais comme une épave. Mais l'important c'est que _je l'ai stoppé_. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Exactement. » Sebastian se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Tu étais encore dans le club quand on est parti. Il disait qu'il n'avait bu qu'une bière, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne l'ai pas vu boire plus que ça. Il est devenu très « tactile » quand on est arrivés à la voiture, puis il m'a tiré vers lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de me toucher partout et de me dire qu'il voulait le faire maintenant. Je lui ai dit non encore et encore, et j'ai finalement réussi à le faire enlever ses mains de moi assez longtemps pour sortir de la voiture. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu l'arrêter s'il m'avait bloqué. Mais heureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Après être sorti de la voiture, je lui ai crié dessus pour avoir essayé de faire ça après avoir passé la nuit entière à danser avec toi. Après, il a demandé pourquoi je criais, s'est excusé d'avoir essayé d'être _spontané_ et _drôle_ , et puis il a quitté le parking pour rentrer chez lui. »

« Il _n'avait_ bu qu'une bière. Je l'ai regardé toute la soirée, et il n'en a jamais bu une autre. » Répondit Sebastian.

« C'est ce qui m'inquiétait. Il était pire que la fois où il était bourré et où il avait embrassé Rachel. Et il avait bu beaucoup plus ce soir-là. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Demande doucement Sebastian.

« Je viens de le faire. » Kurt le regarda, confus.

« Je veux dire, le soir où c'est arrivé. J'étais encore à l'intérieur. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour aider. » Répondit Sebastian.

« Eh bien, je ne te connaissais pas. On venait juste de se rencontrer, tu te rappelles ? Et on n'avait pas vraiment accroché. » Kurt regarda ailleurs tout en le disait, comme s'il laissait quelque chose de côté.

« Kurt, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas _dit_ ? » Répéta Sebastian. « La vraie raison. » Il avait le pressentiment qu'il savait pourquoi Kurt ne l'avait pas fait, et ça le faisait se sentir mal.

« Sebastian, ne fais pas ça. » Kurt remua, gêné.

« Tu pensais que j'avais mis quelque chose dans sa boisson, c'est ça ? » Sebastian appuya ses deux bras contre la voiture et regarda au loin d'un air absent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était suspecté d'avoir fait ça. Et même si il était innocent les deux fois, que _Kurt_ pense ça le dérangeait.

Kurt était silencieux, mais Sebastian sentait son regard posé sur lui. « Pour être honnête, oui, ça m'est venu à l'esprit. Mais c'était parce que c'était inattendu de la part de Blaine. Surtout s'il n'avait bu qu'une bière. Mais depuis, je l'ai vu bourré plusieurs fois, et il fait la même chose. Alors même si je l'ai cru à ce moment-là, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. J'ai vu d'autres preuves que Blaine utilise la présence de l'alcool comme une excuse pour agir comme un con. »

« D'accord, c'est compréhensible. Tu me connaissais à peine, et ce que tu savais de moi impliquait un flagrant rentre-dedans de ma part envers ton petit-copain. Je peux comprendre que tu ais fait la relation. » Raisonna calmement Sebastian. « Au passage, je ne l'ai pas fait, au cas où tu aurais besoin d'une confirmation. »

« Regarde-moi. » Dit Kurt.

Sebastian se tourna et obéit. « Quoi ? »

Kurt le rapprocha vers lui et se pencha légèrement en avant. « Je _sais_ que tu n'as pas essayé de droguer Blaine. Tu es incroyablement sexy, et je sais que des mecs se battraient pour être avec toi. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de droguer _quiconque_ ? Si je ne comprenais pas la putain de façon de penser de Blaine, je serai choquée qu'il n'ait _pas_ couché avec toi. »

« Sexy, hun ? » Sebastian ricana.

« Seb, tu _sais_ que tu es sexy. Et tu t'en _délectes_. » Rigola Kurt. « La seule chose qui m'a empêché de te sauter dessus dans la cour du lycée était que tu ne portais pas tes lunettes. »

Kurt posa sa main sur sa bouche, et tourna la tête, rouge d'embarras.

Sebastian sourit. « Tu t'en veux énormément d'avoir dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. Merde, il était mignon quand il était embarrassé.

Sebastian contourna Kurt et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Il se pencha, ouvrit la boîte à gants, et en sortit deux boîtes. L'une contenait ses lunettes, et l'autre le produit pour ses lentilles de contact.

Kurt regarda par-dessus son épaule avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien. Je tiens juste à te dire que je les ai avec moi. Et quand je serai chez toi, je retirerai mes lentilles de contact car elles sont soudainement devenues sèches et irritantes. » Sebastian ricana. Il leva la boîte contenant ses lunettes et nargua Kurt avec.

« Je te déteste. » Dit doucement Kurt.

« Non, c'est pas vrai. »

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Tu détestes penser que je suis sexy. C'est ce que tu détestes. » Rigola Sebastian.

« Non, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est toi que je déteste. » Kurt Rigola.

« On verra. »

« Non, on ne verra rien. »

« Si, on verra. Quand je serai chez toi, et que j'aurais mis mes lunettes, et que je murmurerais « Firebird » à ton oreille. Là on verra si tu me détestes ou pas. » Sebastian se redressa et se rapprocha un peu plus de Kurt, le pressant légèrement contre la voiture. Il posa ses deux mains sur la voiture, de chaque côté du corps de Kurt.

« Que tu m'appelles comme ça ne me fait _rien_. » Kurt mentait visiblement.

« Vraiment ? Alors tes yeux de s'assombrissent pas un petit peu ? Et tes paupières ne battent pas soudainement, comme si tu étais vraiment touché ? Je ne vois rien de ça arriver lorsque que je te dis « Firebird » ? »

« La ferme. »

« Quel beau retour. Tu es tellement dans ton rôle aujourd'hui. »

« Je. Te. Déteste. »

« Pas. Vrai. »

C'était ce dont il aurait eu besoin plus tôt dans la journée. Même si il était encore furieux contre Blaine quelque minutes avant, quelque chose comme se disputer avec Kurt pouvait le mettre de meilleure humeur.

« Sebastian, tu es un idiot. » Rigola Kurt.

« Je sais. Mais tu veux toujours me sauter dessus. »

« Manifestement, je suis vulnérable à toute proposition. »

« J'ai quelques trucs à te proposer, et on verra à quel point tu es vulnérable. » Promis Sebastian.

« Tu es horrible. » Kurt retint un sourire.

« Je sais. Mais tu penses toujours que je suis sexy. »

« Encore une fois. Je te déteste. »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose sur moi ? Puisque je sais à propos des lunettes maintenant ? »

« Tu confesserais quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que tu vas juste faire quelque chose ? » Rigola Kurt.

« Je vais confesser. » Murmura Sebastian.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser ça contre toi n'importe quand ? C'est équitable puisque tu as l'air de prévoir d'utiliser le truc des lunettes contre moi n'importe quand, uniquement pour m'embarrasser et me torturer. »

« Oui, tu as ma permission pour utiliser ça contre moi n'importe quand, puisque j'ai prévu de manipuler cette chose qui t'excite(1) à chaque fois que j'en aurais l'opportunité. »

« Ok, parle alors. » Rigola Kurt.

« Ta voix me tue. Pas juste quand tu chantes, mais quand tu parles. Comment peux-tu aller de ta plus haute à ta plus basse gamme en une seule phrase parfois. Et il y a d'autres trucs que tu fais avec ta voix et j'ai récemment découvert que ça me posait problème. » Admit doucement Sebastian.

« Tu devrais m'entendre chanter « Je Jazz Hot » si mon registre vocal t'excite tant que ça. » Rigola Kurt.

« Ce n'est pas que le registre vocal. C'est tout à propos de ta voix. » Sebastian ferma ses yeux.

« Comme ça, tu veux dire, Sebastian ? » Répondit Kurt, et Sebastian rigola quand la voix de Kurt se fit plus basse et qu'il finit de dire son prénom.

« Je te déteste. » Dit Sebastian, ses yeux toujours fermés, souriant.

« Je sais. Sentiments réciproques, tu te rappelles ? » Kurt rigola.

« Juste, ne gémis pas maintenant, » le prévint Sebastian. « Ou tu ne pourrais pas rentrer chez toi de sitôt. »

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Répondit Kurt.

« Bien sûr. » Sebastian ouvrit la porte pour lui et Kurt s'installa sur le siège passager. « Mais laisse-moi monter d'abord. »

Sebastian fit le tour de la voiture et monta à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu ne te soucies plus de Blaine maintenant ? » Demande calmement Kurt. « Je veux dire, il n'a même pas encore eu une seule chance de flirter avec toi. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas, tu sais ? Etre avec lui ? »

Sebastian _ne_ voulait définitivement _plus_ de Blaine. Excepté peut-être pour s'en servir de punchingball.

Il voulait Kurt, c'était certain, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avoir le même genre de relation, celle à laquelle Kurt était habituée. Le genre qu'il voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir à propos de ça.

Sebastian prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à une remarque de la part de Kurt.

« Firebird, je ne veux pas Blaine. Il peut flirter autant qu'il veut, mais ça ne me fera rien. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce que je veux, mais quoi que ce soit à cet instant, je veux que ce soit avec toi. Tu peux accepter ça ? Du moins, pour l'instant ? Le temps que je règle ça ? »

Sebastian avait passé trop de temps à se dire que l'amour était un sentiment idiot qui n'amenait que des problèmes. Ce n'est pas qu'il était incapable d'éprouver ce sentiment.

C'est qu'il avait choisi de ne pas s'autoriser à se lancer dans une telle situation. Encore.

Une chose qu'il savait était qu'il avait été de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve Kurt dans la cour de McKinley. Et puis il avait été de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parlent de Blaine. Mais là encore Kurt avait fait partir la colère. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passait avec Kurt, il se sentait bien lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Et peut-être que pour une fois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

« Oui, je peux l'accepter. »

« Et si tu utilises ces mots contre moi, je ferais de ta vie un enfer tout le temps que nous sortirons ensemble. » Le prévint Sebastian avec un sourire.

« Compris. » Kurt rigola.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thad et Trent étaient les seuls Warblers à attendre Blaine lorsqu'il revint sur le parking de McKinley. Les autres avaient dû s'entasser dans les voitures qu'ils avaient prises pour le voyage. Blaine leur lança un sourire hésitant et haussa les épaules.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre Kurt et Sebastian ? C'était sorti de nulle part. Peut-être qu'il pouvait parler à Sebastian, maintenant que Kurt l'évitait définitivement. Les autres membres des New Direction pouvaient difficilement le regarder, il avait aliéné David, et maintenant la plupart des Warblers le détestait probablement. Il avait vraiment tout foiré maintenant.

« Où sont partit les autres ? » Demanda-t-il en approchant.

« Ils se plaignaient de ce qu'il s'est passé, et on leur a dit de retourner à Dalton. » Répondit Trent.

Thad le suivit de près, le fixant à nouveau. Pourquoi le fixait-il tout le temps ? Le regard que Thad lui envoyait était vraiment bizarre parfois. Mais Blaine pensait qu'il l'avait amené à faire faire lorsqu'il l'avait encouragé à sortir avec lui plus souvent. Apparemment, il avait besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps avant de prendre des décisions comme ça.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont en colère contre moi de ne rien leur avoir dit ? » Demanda Blaine.

Il savait que s'il leur avait dit qu'il avait trompé Kurt, la plupart d'entre eux auraient pris le parti de Kurt. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il avait besoin de leur aide à ce moment-là. Pas que ça ait eu un résultat positif, puisque Kurt leur en voulait à tous pour sa stupide décision.

« Pas mal. Ils se plaignaient que tu devrais commencer par savoir ce que veut ton chéri avant de les faire chanter en public. » Répondit Thad.

« Ils ont probablement raison. » Répondit calmement Blaine.

Il avait vraiment pensé que Kurt répondrait à ça. Il avait adoré qu'on lui chante une chanson lors de son retour à McKinley. Bien sûr, Blaine ne l'avait pas trompé à ce moment de leur relation. Peut-être que c'était la chanson. Kurt avait mentionné que Blaine avait choisi la mauvaise chanson aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Trent.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Répondit Blaine.

Tout ce qu'il avait essayé avait échoué. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus ?

« Tu pourrais juste avancer, tu sais. » Suggéra Thad.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je l'aime. » Répondit Blaine.

Ce n'était pas une option. Il aimait Kurt et il refusait d'imaginer un futur qui n'incluait pas Kurt.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as trompé ? » Demande Trent.

« Je ne sais pas. Allons prendre un café. Ma tournée. »

Blaine n'était pas sûr que ce soit la vérité. Cette ennuyeuse voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il savait pourquoi il l'avait trompé, mais il n'était pas capable de l'affronter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

« Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas que tu me demande de sortir une nouvelle fois. » Chandler sourit et monta dans le truck de David. « Tu avais l'air distrait pendant notre rendez-vous. Comme si tu ne voulais pas être là. »

« Je sais. Et je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi. » Dave lui sourit en retour.

Chandler était vraiment beau, c'était certain. Et il avait admis avoir un penchant pour les Jocks(2). Dave avait pensé à Chandler ces derniers jours et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas mis autant d'efforts dans ce rendez-vous qu'il aurait pu.

Et les fesses de Chandler étaient superbes. Pensa Dave avec un sourire.

Alors il l'avait appelé. Et invité à sortir un jour. Et aujourd'hui était le jour. Chandler allait rencontrer le père de Dave. Ce qui était un peu effrayant.

Il avait parlé de Kurt à son père, et comment il avait merdé à nouveau, sans donner à son père tous les détails. Il doutait que son père soit déjà prêt à entendre ce que Dave avait appris en entrant dans la zone du sexe gay.

Paul Karofsky aimait bien Kurt, mais Dave était son fils, alors il le soutiendrait dans toutes les décisions qu'il prendrait, avait-il dit.

Dave pensait que peut-être son père était légèrement soulagé que Kurt et Dave ne deviennent pas _KurtetDave_. La tension était toujours là, et ils n'oublieraient jamais. Qu'importe combien Dave le veuille.

Ce n'était pas que Kurt ne veuille pas laisser le passé ou il était. C'était parce que Dave ne pouvait pas. Dave avait compris que ces problèmes de culpabilité ne s'en iraient pas avec la présence constance de Kurt Hummel dans sa vie.

Et avait besoin que cette culpabilité sorte de sa vie, pour de bon. Pour son bien.

Dave alluma la radio, et puis Chandler se pencha pour changer de station. Chandler changea de station jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise, et il se rassit correctement pour chanter en cœur avec la musique.

Quelqu'un pour prendre la relève, pensa Dave avec un sourire.

« Tu aimes chanter ? » Demande Dave.

« Oui. Surement pas assez pour joindre le Glee Club dont Santana n'arrête pas de se plaindre. » Chandler rigola.

Dave rigola avec lui. « Ouais, moi non plus. J'essaie que ma voix rester un secret pour Santana, parce qu'elle peut être vraiment impitoyable. »

« Elle a dit que vous étiez la couverture de l'autre durant un moment. (3) » Répondit Chandler.

« Ouais. L'année dernière. C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi proche maintenant. »

« Elle est plutôt cool. Brittany est mignonne aussi. Un peu bizarre, mais dans le bon sens. » Dit Chandler.

« Tu la décris bien. Elle est notre Présidente des Elèves. » Ajouta Dave. « Pas que j'étais là quand elle a concouru pour. Je suis retourné là-bas y a pas si longtemps. »

« C'est légèrement effrayant quand même. Qu'elle soit Présidente. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » Dave rigola.

« Santana m'a dit que tu savais. A propos de la tentative. »

« Je sais. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que tu saches avant de t'engager à sortir avec moi. J'étais d'accord avec ça. Si j'étais dans ta position, j'aurai préféré savoir aussi. »

« J'ai essayé aussi, une fois. Au collège (4). Quand j'ai refusé pour la première fois d'accepter que j'étais gay. J'ai fait une overdose des pilules que ma mère prenait. J'ai été hospitalisé pendant un moment, aussi. »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Répondit Dave.

« Pas de problème. C'est un genre de mentalité « _tu n'es pas tout seul_ », je pense. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais un problème avec ça. »

« Mon père est toujours un peu effrayé à propos de ça. Alors j'essaie de ne pas trop en parler quand il est dans le coin. » Répondit Dave.

« Ca marche pour moi. » Acquiesça Chandler.

Dave se gara sur le bord de la route et coupa le moteur de son truck. « Il sait que nous sortions, au passage. Il n'a pas l'impression qu'on est « _justes amis_ » ou quelque chose du genre. » Dave mima des guillemets pour souligner le commentaire sur l'amitié.

« C'est bon, Dave, ça va aller. » Chandler rigola. « Je suis en fait quelqu'un de présentable aux parents. On m'a dit que je faisais bonne impression. »

« Je peux voir ça. » Dave sourit.

Dave et Chandler marchèrent jusqu'à la maison, et Dave ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Papa, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. » Cria Dave tout en fermant la porte.

* * *

(1) Dans la VO, le mot est « kink » mais j'ai cherché 20 minutes et aucune traduction convenable ne me vient :S J'ai même demandé à ma mère … mais là n'est pas l'importance x) Je vous donne ma définition et si vous avez un meilleur mot, je le prends volontiers :)

Alors, pour moi et Google, « kink » signifie, lorsqu'on est en couple, un comportement de l'autre qui est excitant, provoquant, aguichant …

Au pire, vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire, non ? :)

(2) J'ai fait une – longue – explication sur le mot dans le chapitre 8 :) Merci de vous y reporter !

Mais pour en revenir à Glee, c'est vrais que Dave n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière alors je comprends qu'il dise ça lol

(3) Lorsque Santana et Dave étaient en « couple » pour que Kurt revienne à McKinley :) Juste au cas où vous auriez oublié, personnellement, je n'y pensai pas donc ça ne m'a pas fait tilt immédiatement lol

(4) Dans la VO, il est dit « Middle School » et étant donné que dans Wiki, il est dit que les enfants sont en « Middle School » entre 11 et 15 ans, je prends le mot collège en français car c'est ou nous sommes, nous à cet âge-là :)

* * *

 ** _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_**

 ** _Kissu!_**

 ** _Titinesister_**


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Correctrice : TitineSister

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr.

Il s'agit d'une fic SLASH ! Par conséquent, certains chapitres comprendront des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** ! Si cela ne vous plaît pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 _ **Bonjour!**_

 _ **Voilà comme prévu le chapitre 11!**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux fouiller dans mes vêtements ? » Kurt se leva, bras croisés et regarda Sebastian mettre ses pattes dans ses vêtements de designers, et il essaya de ne pas grincer des dents lorsqu'il Sebastian les traitait si durement.

Quand ils étaient arrivés chez Kurt, ils avaient passé quelques temps à regarder la télévision avec Finn et Sam au rez-de-chaussée. C'était principalement parce que Finn avait commencé à les suivre dès qu'ils avaient passés la porte et rester dans une seule et même pièce était meilleur pour le bien être de Finn.

Et puis Sebastian avait soudainement décidé qu'il allait choisir les vêtements de Kurt pour la soirée. Quand Finn essaya de les suivre dans la chambre de Kurt, Sebastian avait souri et lui avait fermé la porte au nez.

Et alors Sebastian débuta sa mission _trouver quelque d'approprier à porter pour Kurt_.

Kurt avait nié lorsque Sebastian avait prétendu qu'il portait des « _vêtements de gars_ » uniquement pour l'emmerder, mais il savait que c'était le cas. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre raison pour sentir qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de Sebastian. Alors il avait fait en sorte de retirer l'une de ses armes à Sebastian. Son aversion pour les vêtements « Gay Pride » de Kurt.

« J'ai mes raisons. » Sebastian ricana et se retourna vers l'armoire. « Va finir tout ce que tu fais à ta peau. Je te le ferai savoir quand j'aurai trouvé quelque chose. »

 _Tout ce que tu fais pour que ta peau soit comme ça._ « Ça s'appelle des crèmes, petit con. »

« Qu'importe, juste fais-le, Firebird. Est-ce que tu as remarqué ? Mon petit surnom pour toi est Firebird. Le tien est petit con. Je vois comment progresse cette relation. » Sebastian rigola.

« Qu'importe, _sweetie_ , je reviens bientôt. Et je me réserve le droit de refuser les vêtements que tu auras choisis pour ce soir. » Répondit Kurt, puis il entra dans la salle de bain.

« Tu vois, là tu deviens dur. » Sebastian rigole. « Au moins dis _sweetie_ avec des sentiments. »

Il finit rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire dans la salle de bain, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Sebastian seul avec sa garde-robe trop longtemps. Il avait pris une rapide douche plus tôt, et il s'était réduit au minimum pour que Sebastian puisse faire la même chose.

Ils avaient dit au père de Kurt qu'ils sortaient diner, mais ils avaient omis de dire que la seconde partie de la soirée se ferait au Scandal's. Finn savait, et il avait promis de se taire, mais seulement après que Kurt ait promis des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? » Demanda Kurt de la salle de bain, étalant une crème sur sa peau alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Kurt baissa les yeux vers les vêtements posés sur le lit. Puis il les releva pour voir Sebastian rigoler.

« Vraiment, Seb ? »

Il avait choisi une jupe noire que Kurt avait porté quelques fois au lycée, un legging noir, et un chandail bleu turquoise. Exactement ce que Kurt _n'allait pas_ porter.

« Oui, vraiment. Va enfiler ça. » Sebastian fit un geste vers la salle de bain tout en parlant.

« Non, je ne porterai pas ça. » Kurt posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard noir.

« S'il te plait, va juste enfiler ça. » Sebastian fit la moue. Il avait une putain de moue. « Je reviens. Mes lentilles de contact me gênent vraiment maintenant. » Sebastian ricana.

Injuste. Il allait enfiler les lunettes, et il allait faire une moue surpuissante. Kurt était fichu.

Kurt se changea, enfilant les vêtements que Sebastian avait choisi, et s'assit sur le lit en attendant qu'il ait fini dans la salle de bain.

Sebastian revint, portant les lunettes à l'ossature noire, et il sourit à Kurt. « Viens ici. »

Kurt se leva, et marcha jusqu'à se tenir debout juste devant Sebastian. « Voilà, tu es heureux maintenant ? » Kurt fit un tour sur lui-même pour que Sebastian voit toute la tenue qu'il avait choisi, et Sebastian souffla.

« Quoi ? »

Sebastian baissa la tête. « Ça ne fonctionne pas. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, honnêtement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas ? » Demanda Kurt, visiblement dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Tu sais que je déteste tes vêtements. Eh bien, j'espérais que ça fasse une différence entre toi portant des vêtements de gars et toi portant des vêtements de fille. »

« Putain mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je t'ai dit de porter ce genre de truc ce jour-là au Lima Bean pour que _ça_ s'en aille. » Sebastian murmura les mots doucement et calmement.

« Pour que _quoi_ s'en aille ? » Kurt sourit.

« Cette putain d'attraction. Tu me rends dingue. » Sebastian lui lança un regard noir.

Kurt éclata de rire et lui tapota doucement la joue. « Alors tu veux dire que tu m'as embêté pendant presque deux semaines pour que je porte des vêtements de filles parce que tu pensais que tu arrêterais d'être attiré par moi si je ressemblais plus à une fille ? »

« Bon, ça a l'air stupide dit comme _ça_. » Sebastian le regarda.

« Parce que _c'est_ stupide, Sebastian. Bon dieu, tu as de la chance d'être aussi adorable. » Kurt se colla à lui et l'embrassa gentiment. « Est-ce que c'est parti? Est-ce que mes vêtements de filles t'ont sauvé de ce sort pire que la mort qui est d'être attiré par moi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas parti, et je ne veux pas _maintenant_. Je faisais juste une petite expérience pour savoir si ma théorie pouvait s'être avérée correcte. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Je voulais te baiser quand tu portais des vêtements de mecs. Et maintenant, je veux juste te baiser qu'importe ce que tu portes. C'est vraiment chiant. » Sebastian lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

« _Me_ vouloir est chiant ? Essaie un peu de _te_ vouloir des fois. » Kurt rigola.

« C'est une pensée perturbante, Firebird. » Sebastian rigola. « Mais je suis sûr que je serai irrésistible pour moi-même. »

« Bien sûr que tu le serais, _sweetie_. » Kurt roula ses yeux. « Cette expérience est faisable, aussi. Une fois que la technologie du clonage sera disponible, Sam sera cloné et le clone sera gay pour moi. Ca a déjà été décidé. On pourra toujours de rajouter sur la liste de ceux qui veulent être clonés. Là _tu_ pourras voir ce que ça fait d'être autour de _toi_. » Kurt retourna vers son armoire pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à porter.

« Tu dis ça comme si être avec moi était une mauvaise chose. » Sebastian se jeta sur le lit de Kurt. « Et depuis quand ce truc sur le clonage de Sam a été décidé ? »

« Pas une mauvaise chose. Juste exaspérant. » Kurt sourit et choisit une tenue différente pour la soirée. « Et depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mercedes rechigne à nous laisser faire, mais on va juste l'ignorer. »

« Sam est canon. Je comprends que l'idée puisse être attrayante. Mais il ne peut pas t'avoir, Firebird. » Sebastian sourit. « Je n'ai pas déclaré mes intention devant Blaine pour avoir un putain de clone à mes trousses et qu'il te vole. »

Kurt renifla et sortit d'autres vêtements de son armoire. « Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi. »

« Si, tu vas. Quel est le nom du clone de Sam ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas Sam, puisque ce serait trompeur pour Mercedes. » Sebastian sourit.

« Ça me trouble à quel point tu acceptes ce genre d'idées. » Kurt le regarda. « Et je n'ai jamais pensé que le clone de Sam aurait besoin d'un autre nom. Tu vois, j'ai besoin de toi autour de moi. Tu m'ouvres les yeux à de nouvelles perspectives. » Kurt rigola et fit de grand geste à travers la chambre.

Il prit les vêtements qu'il avait choisi et entra dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

« Tu vois … maintenant est-ce que ce ne serait pas cool d'avoir un clone de moi aussi ? Ça double le génie auquel tu es exposé tous les jours. » Dit Sebastian de la chambre.

« Double irritation aussi. » Répondit Kurt.

« Double sexappeal. » Proposa Sebastian.

« Double ego. » Répondit fortement Kurt.

« Double _satisfaction_ sexuelle. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu peux imaginer le genre de threesome (1) qu'on pourrait avoir ? » Sebastian soupira de façon spectaculaire de la chambre.

Kurt retint ses mots, et se vit dans le miroir en train de se lécher les lèvres. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Seulement toi, Sebastian. Toi seul penserais à un threesome si tu avais la chance d'être cloné. » Kurt rigola et sa tête apparut dans la chambre.

« Oh allez, comme si tu n'en tirerais aucun bénéfices. Je veux dire, allez ! Je suis bien assez bon par moi-même, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses supporter deux personnes comme moi. » Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kurt fit un pas dans la chambre et s'adossa sur l'encadrement de la porte. « Alors c'est comment ? »

Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir et moulant ainsi qu'un t-shirt en col v gris, et il avait mis ses bottes préférées. Il avait décidé de ne pas mettre de couches puisqu'ils danseraient certainement un peu plus tard, et qu'il ne voulait pas suffoquer car ce serait trop serré.

« Bordel, Firebird. » Sebastian le fixa.

« Quoi ? » Kurt sourit.

Sebastian se leva du lit et s'approcha doucement de Kurt. « Voilà pourquoi. » Murmura-t-il.

Et il poussa Kurt sur quelques centimètres, juste assez pour le coller contre le mur. Il retira ses lunettes, et il se pencha légèrement en arrière pour les jeter sur le lit.

Puis Sebastian saisit sa bouche pour un baiser passionné, et toucher ses lèvres suscita un gémissement dont Kurt aurait honte plus tard, lorsqu'il ne serait pas concentré sur l'habilité de la très humide, très chaude, et très talentueuse bouche de Sebastian.

Ce baiser n'était pas comparable à celui de leur rendez-vous. Et celui devant Blaine n'était rien comparé à celui-ci.

C'était Sebastian qui réaffirmait qu'il lui appartenait, et le corps entier de Kurt fondait dans ses bras. Tandis que Sebastian déposait des baisers brulants sur sa bouche, Kurt sentit une main s'aventurer sur sa peau à hauteur de ses hanches et l'autre glisser de haut en bas sur son cou. Sebastian mordait sa lèvre inférieure avant de lécher l'endroit qu'il venait de mordre. Il dévorait la bouche de Kurt. Ce n'était pas juste, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas le repousser, et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Les mains de Kurt allaient de haut en bas dans le dos de Sebastian, cherchant à s'accrocher afin de survivre à l'assaut d'émotions nommé Sebastian Smith.

Sebastian recula après ce qui lui parut être des heures mais n'étaient en réalité que quelques minutes. Kurt le regarda fixement, ses lèvres étaient roses et gonflées. Son regard était plus sombre, ses yeux remplis d'envie et de confusion. Il rougissait et avait l'air le plus sexy que Kurt n'avait jamais vu.

« Oh mon dieu. » Murmura Kurt.

Kurt n'avait été embrassé que par deux autres hommes dans sa vie, il n'avait donc pas une réelle expérience mais il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation que quand Sebastian l'embrassait. Leurs deux derniers baisers avaient été doux et gentils. Mais celui-ci. Celui-ci était tout autre chose. Bordel.

« Je vote pour qu'on oublie le Scandal et qu'on reste ici toute la soirée. » Sebastian sourit et rapprocha Kurt un peu plus près de lui. Il pencha sa tête et Kurt sentit un souffle chaud chatouiller son oreille.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller dîner. » Kurt expira.

« Poule mouillée. » Sébastian gémit dans le cou de Kurt.

« Ca je peux l'admettre. » Répondit Kurt avec les lèvres pincées.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas sensé me lâcher si tu veux arrêter là ? » Sebastian se recula et sourit.

Kurt rigola et lâcha les épaules de Sebastian. « Petit con. »

« Tu dis ça avec tellement de ferveur. D'émotion. Ca me touche. » Sebastian posa dramatiquement sa main sur son cœur.

Kurt le frappa et s'extirpa de ses bras. « Nous devons renégocier, tu te rappelles ? On a dit qu'on ferait ça si les choses changeaient, si on voulait aller plus loin. »

Sebastian acquiesça. « C'est vrai. Mais je te préviens. Juste parce que nous n'avons pas encore renégocier ne veut pas dire que je vais me retenir de te toucher de toute la soirée. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Les vendredi soirs au Scandal n'étaient jamais aussi sympa que les samedis. Mais puisque Sebastian n'était pas là pour un coup d'un soir, il pouvait profiter de la musique, des lumières clignotantes, l'odeur de tabac, d'alcool et de sexe sans remords.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bois pas ? » Kurt sourit à Sebastian et prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Parce que tu le fais » Sebastian passa son bras autour de Kurt et le rapprocha de lui tout en lançant un regard menaçant à l'autre bout du bar.

Un homme costaud était assis là-bas, et il avait clairement les yeux rivés sur Kurt. Le gars était plus vieux, probablement dans sa vingtaine, et il n'avait pas quitté Kurt des yeux depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Kurt le remarquait à peine étant donné que ses superbes yeux à la couleur indescriptible étaient rivés sur Sebastian.

Mais Sebastian était content d'avoir pris cette décision, car de cette façon, il pouvait être assez sobre pour s'occuper des pervers trop insistants. Il y en avait d'autres qui lui lançaient des regards de la piste de danse, mais aucun ne reluquait Kurt de manière flagrante.

Est-ce que c'était pour cette raison que Kurt ne venait pas dans ce genre d'endroit ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Kurt seul ici et rien que l'imaginer en train de boire et devoir repousser des gars bourrés aux mains baladeuses régulièrement, ça énervait Sebastian au plus haut point.

La dernière fois qu'ils y avaient été, Sebastian avait été trop concentré sur Blaine pour remarquer quiconque approcher Kurt. Il savait de Bear Cub l'avait fait étant donné qu'il lui en avait parlé après.

Kurt avait du mal à tenir debout, mais il n'était pas complètement bourré non plus. Et il était putain d'adorable à essayer de rester sur ses deux jambes. Ses yeux était légèrement brillants, et son visage était rosé à cause de la chaleur et de l'alcool.

Il avait fait promettre à Sebastian de limiter son nombre de verre afin d'éviter quelque chose qu'il appelait l'Accident Bambi. Kurt n'avait pas expliqué, et Sebastian n'était lui-même pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Kurt sourit. « Je le sais ça, Seb. Mais tu sais que je suis le conducteur désigné, _comme à chaque fois_. » Kurt se moquait des mots que Seb avait utilisé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu au Scandal ensemble. « Alors ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de le faire ce soir encore. »

« Je sais. » Sebastian l'embrassa. « C'est bon, Firebird. Amuse-toi. »

« Est-ce que tu danserais avec moi quand j'aurai fini ça ? » Il vida le reste de son verre rapidement.

« Bien sûr. » Sebastian sourit.

Kurt l'emmena sur la piste de danse avec lui, et Sebastian se retrouva enveloppé dans son étreinte. Les bras de Kurt étaient sur ses épaules, et leurs hanches n'étaient jamais séparées par plus de quelques centimètres. Les mains de Kurt étaient partout, et lorsque Sebastian regarda ses yeux, il vit que son regard était troublé.

Ce dernier verre était bien assez pour lui, décida Sebastian. « On va s'arrêter là, baby. »

« Ok. » Kurt haussa les épaules et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Tu veux négocier maintenant ? »

Le fait qu'il ait réussi à dire le mot « négocier » sans problème était impressionnant.

« Je ne pense pas que négocier maintenant soit une bonne idée baby. » Sebastian lui sourit alors qu'ils dansaient.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Kurt cligna des yeux et fit une moue. « On doit parler de … ça. »

« Parce que tu es bourré, et que tu ne prendras pas de bonnes décisions si on en parle maintenant. » Sebastian l'embrassa et le fit danser au rythme de la musique.

« Mais j'veux parler d'ça. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre qu'on rentre ? »

« Mais c'est là qu'on va coucher ensemble, et on doit parler avant ça. » Kurt approuva, visiblement d'accord avec lui-même.

Sebastian renifla. « Tu es sûr qu'on va coucher hun ? »

Kurt tapota gentiment sa joue. « Bien sûr qu'on va le faire, sweetie. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Mais tu va regretter avoir dit ça si tu t'en rappelles en te réveillant. » Sebastian sourit.

« Pffffff, je ne regrette rien. » Kurt sourit, mais le regarda ensuite d'une manière qu'on pourrait dire sobre, si Sebastian ne savait pas exactement combien Kurt était bourré en ce moment. « On doit parler. Et je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais je crois pas que tu vas l'aimer. » Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sebastian. « J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Prêt à partir ? »

« Non, pas encore. » Kurt secoua la tête contre l'épaule de Sebastian. « Mais allons nous assoir deux minutes. »

Sebastian le fit quitter la piste de danse et l'emmena s'asseoir sur l'un des siège de bar les plus éloignés du gars baraqué. Il commença à s'assoir mais Kurt l'approcha de lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva collé à Kurt, et les bras de Firebird s'enroulèrent autour de son cou à nouveau.

Bourré Kurt était très câlin, et Sobre Sebastian très amusé par la situation.

« Ok, parle, Firebird. Je promets de ne rien utiliser contre toi demain matin. » Sebastian sourit.

« Tu mens. Tu vas utiliser ça contre moi. Mais c'est bon. » Kurt fit glisser sa main sur la mâchoire de Sebastian. « Il faut qu'on parle du fait que je suis trop autoritaire. »

« Tu es autoritaire ? »

Kurt acquiesça. « Oui, j'aime avoir le contrôle des choses. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait avec le Hobbit. »

Oh, génial. Blaine. Exactement ce dont il voulait parler ce soir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« J'ai couché avec lui la nuit qui a suivi l'altercation dans la voiture. » Répondit Kurt en désignant vaguement la direction du parking avec sa main.

« _Quoi ?!_ » Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

« Chuuut. Crie pas. » Kurt l'embrassa pour le faire taire. « Je sais que c'était stupide. Mais la relation entière était stupide, alors ne me juge pas. »

« J'ai le droit de te juger pour être sorti avec Blaine. » Sebastian sourit.

« Tu voulais entrer dans son pantalon aussi, Mr Je-suis-immunisé-contre-les-conneries-de-Blaine-maintenant. Mais là n'est pas la question. » Kurt lui sourit légèrement. « J'ai réalisé que si j'allais devoir supporter ses mains baladeuses et que toi tu étais _toi_ , il fallait que je sois celui qui gère la relation. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui gère les choses. Quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi perdu maintenant. »

Bourré Kurt comprenait très bien ce que vivait Blaine en ce moment.

« Tu voulais qu'il se débarrasse de moi ? » Sebastian sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Oui, mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'il fait maintenant parce que tu m'appartiens. Et je t'appartiens. Mais je suis autoritaire, et j'aime contrôler, et je ne suis pas en dessous, et j'avais besoin que tu le saches. » La voix de Kurt n'était plus qu'un murmure quand il était arrivé à la partie « bottom ».

« Tu n'es pas en dessous, jamais ? » Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit.

« En fait, une fois, mais c'était horrible. Ca a toujours mieux marché de cette manière avec Blaine. Il préfère être dominé, et je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser me contrôler à nouveau. Alors j'ai accepté qu'on couche ensemble, mais avec mes conditions. » Kurt acquiesça, l'air fier de lui et de sa révélation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'était horrible ? » Sebastian baissa sa voix et murmura à l'oreille de Kurt.

« Parce que la seule fois où je lui ai demandé de m'enculer, il était impatient, et il était en colère parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire il préfère est en dessous, tu vois. Alors il n'a pas vraiment. » Kurt regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne n'écoutait leur conversation. « Il ne m'a pas _préparé_ comme il fallait, et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Et ensuite j'ai même regretté d'avoir demandé. »

« Alors il était égoïste. » Sebastian ferma ses yeux. « Est-ce qu'il s'est arrêté quand il t'a fait mal ? »

Kurt acquiesça doucement. « Oui, il s'est arrêté. Et je me suis habitué au côté égoïste tu sais. » Il haussa les épaules.

Blaine ne méritait pas d'avoir Kurt dans sa vie. Jamais. Qu'importe s'il avait découvert un traitement contre le cancer, établi la paix dans le monde, et débarrasser le monde de la fin il ne mériterait toujours pas l'amour de Kurt Hummel. Et Sebastian ferait en sorte que Blaine le sache et regrette ce qu'il a fait chaque putain de jour de sa vie.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'y habituer, baby. »

Kurt prit le visage de Sebastian entre ses mains. « J'aime ça quand tu m'appelles baby. C'est presque aussi bien que Firebird. »

« Je sais. Je peux le voir sur ton visage quand je le dis. »

« Il y a une signification à tout ça. » Kurt fit un geste vers le bar, et Sebastian était presque sûr qu'il parlait de leur conversation. Bourré Kurt était trop adorable.

« Oui, il y a une signification à tout ça. Elle se trouve surement derrière le bar, Firebird. »

Kurt tapota ses joues encore une fois. « Tu es putain d'intelligent. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sebastian rigola et baissa sa tête pour que Kurt ne le voit pas faire. « Je pense savoir, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas ? »

Kurt regarda autour d'eux à nouveau, à la recherche d'oreilles indiscrètes, puis reporta son attention sur Sebastian. « Le fait est que je n'aime pas être en dessous. Mais je _veux_ être en dessous avec _toi_. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir.

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. »

« Tu vois ? Je savais que tu étais intelligent. » Kurt acquiesça. « Dis-moi en plus sur Firebird. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tu as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être mis en cage, c'est ça ? Mais tu as aussi dit qu'un des fils avec en parti réussi à l'attraper. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu penses à ça ? » Sebastian sourit.

« Très longtemps. Je pense trop, tu sais. »

« Je le sais, Firebird. Eh bien, tu te rappelles les trois fils ? Deux se sont perdus dans leur recherche, et tu sais qui ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui ? » Kurt avait l'air confus.

« Ces deux fils sont Blaine et David. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent t'avoir, mais ils ont du mal à l'accepter. »

« Mais tu peux m'avoir, alors tu es le troisième, c'est ça ? Celui qui m'a attrapé ? » Kurt acquiesça, comme si c'était de lui que venait cette idée brillante à la base.

« Oui, je suis le troisième fils, et tu sais quelle partie du Firebird le troisième fils a attrapé ? » Sebastian ricana devant le regard brillant de Kurt.

« Quoi ? »

« La queue du Firebird. »

Kurt balança sa tête en arrière et rigola, un rire rauque qui fit frissonner Sebastian de plaisir. « Oh mon dieu, tu n'es qu'un pervers. Tu as inventé tout ça ! »

« Non, pas du tout. » Sebastian rigola. « Le troisième fils a attrapé une plume de la queue du Firebird, et parce que l'oiseau est le symbole de l'espoir et de l'inspiration, la plume s'illumine dans la nuit. »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais très bien voir mis le doigt sur quelque chose, mon merveilleux génie de la mythologie. » Kurt hocha la tête.

« Je le sais étant donné que tu es mon Firebird. » Sebastian sourit. Kurt hocha la tête à nouveau, puis il tapota à nouveau la joue de Sebastian.

« 'Parce que mes fesses sont une source d'inspiration. » Contra Kurt avec une logique d'alcoolique. « Et apparemment, elles s'illuminent. »

* * *

(1) threesome : C'est une relation sexuelle entre trois personnes.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou!**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé! XP**_

 _ **Sinon je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des épreuves en cette fin d'année! Malheureux dont je fais partie! T.T**_

 _ **Voilà!**_

 _ **On se revoit le 29/06 pour le chapitre 12!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Correctrice : TitineSister

Catégorie : Romance, pouvant heurter le confort, …

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian** alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 ** _Hola les gens!_**

 ** _Voilà le douzième chapitre de cette fanfiction!_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews!_**

 ** _J'espère que cela vous plaira!_**

 ** _La traduction avance à petits pas mais ça avance surtout depuis que je suis en vacance ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Kurt grogna lorsque de petits coups sur son épaule le réveillèrent. Il garda un bras là où il était, c'est-à-dire posé sur ses yeux pour empêcher la lumière de passer et tendit l'autre, à la recherche de la source des petits coups.

« Hey, Firebird. » Dit Sebastian calmement. « Ça va ? »

« Ouais. » Kurt bougea son bras et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le verre d'eau et le Paracétamol qu'on lui tendait. Il se redressa et mit le médicament dans sa bouche, puis il vida la moitié du verre en une seule gorgée avant de s'adosser contre la tête de lit.

Sebastian lui sourit. « Hum. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Premièrement, est-ce que tu te rappelles de quand on est rentrés hier soir ? »

Oui, il s'en rappelait. Il se rappelait avoir parler de leur vie sexuelle à lui et à Blaine c'est un sujet qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais aborder avec Sebastian. Et il se rappelait aussi avoir étendu la conversation jusqu'à parler de sa future vie sexuelle avec Sebastian. Et il aimerait _vraiment_ pouvoir retourner en arrière et poser une main sur sa bouche trop pipelette et ainsi s'éviter une telle humiliation aujourd'hui.

« Ouais. En fait je me rappelle de tout. C'est pour ça que je ne bois pas. » Kurt dit avec ironie.

Il se rappelait la discussion à propos des plumes de queue, et de ses fesses qui sont une source d'inspiration flamboyante, ou une connerie du genre. Et il se rappelait Sebastian lui disant qu'ils ne feraient rien tant que Kurt serait bourré, et la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était de s'endormir avec les bras de Sebastian autour de lui. C'était l'un des moments les plus romantiques de la soirée, et il était heureux de s'en rappeler.

« Alors tu te rappelles être passer devant ton père en me tirant derrière toi, et lui dire que j'allais dormir avec toi ? » Sebastian sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Oh merde. Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve. » Kurt grimaça. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Se disputer avec son père.

« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Ton père et moi avons eu une petite discussion ce matin, pendant que tu étais en train de dormir. » Un sourire aux lèvres, Sebastian baissa les yeux vers Kurt.

« Tu as l'air amusé par la situation alors que tu ne le devrais vraiment pas. » Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. Il est en colère contre toi pour avoir bu. Mais puisque tu as 18 ans, il a décidé que le fait que je dorme chez lui n'était pas aussi grave que boire. Je l'ai informé que nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que dormir. »

« Vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre ? » Kurt se rallongea correctement à côté de lui.

Sebastian l'imita et s'installa de manière à lui faire ça. « Mes intentions envers toi, bien entendu. On a discuté de ma décision de rester sobre hier soir pour pouvoir garder un œil sur toi eh au fait, je t'ai laissé prendre toute la responsabilité pour ça. Ensuite on a parlé de l'université où je souhaitais aller à la rentrée, ce qui, je pense, était une tentative à peine dissimulée pour savoir si j'allais ou non aller à New-York avec toi."

Kurt ricana puis grogna à cause de son mal de tête. « Ça lui ressemble. Oh et merci beaucoup de m'avoir sacrifié afin de pouvoir entrer dans les bonnes grâces de mon père. »

« Mais je t'en prie. » Sebastian sourit d'un air amusé. « J'essaie. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Bientôt midi. »

« Je devrais attendre combien de temps avant d'y aller ? »

« Je pense que ça va aller. Ta belle-mère a pris le relais quand je suis parti. »

« Il faut vraiment que je lui achète quelque chose. Contrairement à toi qui rejette toute la faute sur moi. » Kurt sourit.

« Je vais me rattraper. » Sebastian lui sourit à son tour.

« T'as intérêt. Rassure-moi, je n'ai pas parlé de plumes de queue ou de fesses comme source d'inspiration ? » Dit Kurt avec ironie.

Sebastian ricana. « Non. Tu l'as juste informé que je dormais chez vous, et tu as ensuite traîné mon faible corps sans défense derrière toi. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es faible et sans défense ? » Kurt lui tira la langue.

« Je suis sûr que je l'ai été à un certain moment dans ma vie, mais j'ai du mal à me rappeler quand. » Répondit Sebastian.

« Peut-être quand tu avais 6 mois. »

Sebastian ricana.

« Je crois me rappeler te parler d'être en dessous par rapport à être au-dessus. » Kurt ferma ses yeux. « Quand est-ce que je vais apprendre qu'il ne faut pas boire ? »

« Tu étais une vraie pipelette, mais je m'en fiche. On aurait eu cette discussion à un moment ou à un autre, tu ne crois pas ? » Sebastian tendit les bras vers Kurt et le serra dans ses bras « Ecoute. On aura cette conversation à nouveau quand tu seras prêt et sobre. Et tu pourras décider ce que tu veux faire, d'accord ? Mais la chose avec Blaine, est-ce que ça te dérange toujours ? » Murmura Sebastian.

« Un peu. Ça me fait peur plus qu'autre chose. Même si je sais que tu ne ferais rien qui me blesserait, je me demande si c'était un coup de chance ou juste quelque chose qui n'est pas fait pour moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir après une seule fois. Et ta seule fois était avec _Blaine_. » Répondit Sebastian.

Kurt ricana lorsqu'il insista sur le fait que ça ait été Blaine. Comme si Sebastian pensait qu'il avait mauvais goût en choisissant de coucher avec lui. Ce qui était probablement vrai, mais étant donné que Sebastian avait passé des mois à lui courir après, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« Mais si tu veux vraiment le faire, avec moi, sache que je suis à 100% avec toi. » Continua Sebastian. « J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra. »

« Je sais. Mais le fait est que je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'attendre. Et ce que je suis sur le point de dire n'entre pas dans la catégorie « pourra être retenu contre moi dans le futur ». »

« Ok. »

« Tu me plais beaucoup. Genre beaucoup, beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par Blaine autant que je le suis par toi. C'était ça notre problème. J'étais un peu le bon copain et il avait décidé de faire de moi son petit-copain parce qu'il savait que je ne le blesserai pas. Ca lui faisait du bien, mais quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose dans notre relation, je ne l'avais pas vraiment. Et quand il m'arrivait de l'avoir, il y avait toujours des conséquences. C'est différent avec toi. Je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir être quelqu'un d'autre, de prendre le contrôle pour que tu ne fasses rien de stupide qui nous ferait du mal à tous les deux. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. Ou tout du moins je te promets que je ne ferais jamai rien qui puisse faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous. Et je suis désolé d'être trop sexy et irrésistible pour toi. Je vais essayer de me retenir devant toi. »

« Tais-toi. » Kurt rigola. « Je vais t'avouer quelque chose qui pourrais avoir des répercussions dans cette discussion tant attendue. »

Kurt se tourna dans les bras de Sebastian pour lui faire face.

« D'accord, vas-y. »

« Blaine n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi. Tout du moins je n'ai jamais eu cette impression. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer sortir avec quelqu'un pendant des mois et ne jamais avoir envie de faire autre chose que l'embrasser ? Le toucher ? Pas de pelotage ? Je pense qu'il veut qu'on se remette ensemble uniquement pour avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui à nouveau. »

« Non, ça me tuerait de sortir avec toi sans pouvoir te faire du bien à chaque opportunité. » Sebastian sourit. « Et il ne te récupèrera pas. »

Kurt rigola. « Possessif. »

« Eh oui. » Murmura Sebastian.

« Je n'ai _jamais_ eu l'impression qu'il ait envie de moi jusqu'à cette soirée au Scandal. Les seuls gars à qui il avait montré un quelconque intérêt sont ceux qui avaient décidé de s'intéresser à moi. Blaine me voyait plus comme un challenge que quelqu'un à aimer. Alors je me suis engagé dans la relation déterminé à tout contrôler. Et la seule fois où je n'ai pas contrôlé notre vie sexuelle fut la nuit où ça m'est retombé dessus. »

« En quoi est-ce que ça change ta décision vis-à-vis de moi ? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes deux personnes différentes, et pendant longtemps nous avons voulu des choses différentes. Mais même si ça fait peu de temps, c'est bien moi que tu veux. Ou alors tu te débrouilles très bien pour me le faire croire. » Ajouta calmement Kurt.

« Je ne fais pas semblant, Firebird. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne donnes pas cette impression. Mais je dois avouer que cette idée à traverser mon esprit. Plus maintenant. »

« Alors ça commence quand Relation-d'un-soir rencontre Relation-à-long-terme. Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour qu'on soit tous les deux heureux ? »

« En quelque sorte. Et je suis presque sûr de ne pas être satisfait en prenant le rôle du plus fort dans cette relation. J'avais l'impression de devoir le faire avec Blaine, mais avec toi, je serais heureux en te laissant prendre les choses en main. Et ça ne me fait pas peur. C'est plutôt le fait que ça ne me fait pas peur qui devrait me faire peur, si ça veut dire quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, ça me fait peur. » Admit Sebastian.

Kurt bougea légèrement et prit le visage de Sebastian entre ses mains. « Pourquoi ? »

Sebastian inspira longuement. « A cause de quelqu'un appelé Timothy. »

« D'accord. Continue. » L'incita Kurt.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui, à personne. Pas depuis que je suis rentré de France. Enfin, même pas avant que je parte là-bas. »

Kurt passa une main sur sa mâchoire et lui sourit pour l'encourager. « Continue mon fils égaré. »

Sebastian ricana à la référence musicale. (1)

« C'était mon petit-ami un an avant que mon père ne m'envoie en France. Il était encore dans le placard, ses parents étaient clairement opposés à l'homosexualité. Il avait 15 ans, et il était sublime. Lui et moi on parlait de l'avenir, et il se préparait à faire son coming-out devant ses parents. Mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le faire. Ce n'était que des chimères jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 18 ans et qu'il puisse s'en aller de chez lui. Je ne l'ai jamais forcé à faire son coming-out, et on a attendu très longtemps avant de coucher. Ça aurait pu ressembler à une histoire comme dans les livres s'il n'avait pas été dans le placard du moins c'est ce que je pensais. » La voix de Sebastian se brisa.

Kurt passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sebastian pour l'apaiser alors qu'il parlait. « Continue. »

« Ses parents nous ont surpris au lit. On était en train de dormir, et on avait prévu de se réveiller avant eux pour que je puisse m'en aller discrètement. Son père a perdu la tête, et il était aussi puissant que le mien. Il nous criait dessus, et je me suis réveillé confus, sans rien comprendre à la situation. Et alors Timothy… » Sebastian ferma ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sweetie ? »

« Il s'est levé et a mentit à son père à propos de moi. Timothy lui a dit que j'avais mis quelque chose dans son verre quand j'étais venu. Il a dit que je l'avais drogué. Qu'il était _hétéro_ et que je l'avais violé. Il était censé m'avoir aimé. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait un millier de fois. Mais il était debout et me regardait dans les yeux en disant que je l'avais violé. »

Sebastian avait parlé tout en gardant ses yeux fermés, des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, Sebastian. » Kurt le prit dans ses bras. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si c'est ce que j'ai pensé quand Blaine avait bu. » Sebastian acquiesça.

« Je pense que son père a toujours su qu'il mentait. Mais je pense qu'il a joué le jeu pour se sentir mieux après avoir surpris son fils au lit avec un autre garçon. J'ai été arrêté, mais mon père s'est assuré que ça soit fait discrètement. Officiellement, j'ai été conduit au poste de police pour être entendu à propos de l'incident. Et Père a menacé les journaux pour qu'ils ne publient rien après que les charges aient été abandonnées. Mais elles n'ont pas été abandonnées parce que j'étais innocent, elles l'ont été parce que mon père a utilisé son influence. »

« Est-ce que ton père t'a cru ? »

« Il a dit qu'il me croyait, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il était vraiment déçu. Mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était parce que je lui avais causé un incroyable mal de crâne ou parce qu'il s'interrogeait sur la véracité de l'histoire. »

« Oh Sebastian, je suis vraiment désolé. » Kurt caressa le dos de Sebastian en même temps qu'il parlait.

« J'ai revu Timothy une fois après tout ça, et il a eu le culot de me dire qu'il n'était même pas désolé d'avoir mentit. Il a dit que, même si j'étais bon au lit, je ne _valais_ pas assez pour qu'il risque la colère de sa famille. Il a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que de toute façon je n'avais pas beaucoup compté pour lui. »

« Je suis désolé. » Kurt le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. « Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé que ça te soit arrivé à toi. C'est l'une des rares raisons pour lesquelles je supporte la violence, et j'aimerais bien le retrouver pour lui faire payer. Donne moi son nom, Coach Sylvester et moi ferons passer ça pour un accident. »

« T'as presque l'air sérieux. » Sebastian rigola doucement.

« Presque. » Répondit Kurt.

« C'est bon, Firebird. Père m'a envoyé en France pour se débarrasser du scandale et ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes. Et c'est là-bas que j'ai appris que les rencontres aléatoires étaient les meilleurs. Tu sacrifies l'amour, mais tu ne peux pas être trahi. J'ai passé toute la durée de mon séjour en France à devenir l'enfoiré fini que tu connais et que tu aimes aujourd'hui, une seule baise à la fois. »

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? » Sebastian s'éclaircit la voix.

« Pour t'avoir jugé. Pour avoir pensé que tu étais sans cœur et pour avoir pensé le pire de toi aussi souvent. »

« C'est rien, Firebird. Les gens ont tendance à voir le pire quand c'est ce que tu leur montre. Il m'a fallu la tentative de suicide de Dave pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas érigé que des murs pour me protéger. Je t'insultais tous le temps, mais tu faisais la même chose. On était égaux. J'ai dépassé les limites en étant méchant envers quelqu'un que je savais vulnérable. Quelqu'un à qui je savais que mes mots feraient du mal. J'étais devenu quelqu'un qui était cruel envers les autres pour les mauvaises raisons. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà raconté ce que je lui ai dit ? » Demanda calmement Sebastian.

« Non, quand tu parlais de lui au Lima Bean, tu as juste dit que ce n'était plus drôle de jouer. Que tu avais arrêté de tout voir comme un jeu. »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait perdre du poids, qu'il ressemblait à Liberace (2) et qu'il devrait juste rester dans le placard. Et c'est là qu'il a été. Dans le placard pour essayer de se pendre. » Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« Mais c'était bien plus que ça Sebastian. »

L'instinct protecteur de Kurt reprenait le dessus encore une fois, mais cette fois, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Mais c'était approprié, car Sebastian méritait autant que David quelqu'un qui croyait en lui. Il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de le protéger car, pour plusieurs raisons, l'univers lui avait souri et décidé que Sebastian ferait la même chose avec lui.

« Je sais. Mais je m'en veux toujours. Et quand mes murs ont commencé à s'effriter, quand j'ai commencé à regretter la personne que j'étais devenue, c'est là que tu es arrivé. Maintenant tu es là, à l'intérieur de moi, dans _ma tête_ , et je ne sais pas comment t'en faire sortir. Et ce qui me fait peur c'est que je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tu en sortes. Et je te déteste un peu pour ça. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » Kurt rigola calmement. « Peut-être que tu n'en es pas encore capable, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Et ça ne me dérange pas si tu me déteste un peu étant donné que je ressens la même chose pour toi. »

« Je te fais confiance. Je ne t'aurai pas dit tout ça si c'était pas le cas. Mais si tu le racontes à quelqu'un, je devrais me débarrasser de toi. Je connais des endroits où cacher des corps, tu sais. » Sebastian ricana. « Et j'ai déjà prouvé que mon père avait des relations. »

« S'il te plait, si David Karofsky n'a pas pu se débarrasser de moi, comment est-ce que toi tu pourrais ? » Kurt sourit.

« Lui et moi allons travailler ensemble alors. » Sebastian sourit. « Tu nous connais trop bien tous les deux. Tu es dangereux. »

« Pfff. Personne ne peut battre un Hummel. Vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon tous les deux ? »

« Visiblement non, parce qu'on en redemande. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

« D'accord, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été forcé à regarder l'autre film si c'est celui-ci que tu voulais que je vois ? » Sebastian lança un regard mécontent à Kurt tout en pointant l'écran du doigt.

« Tu n'as pas été forcé à regarder l'autre. Tu as inconsciemment choisi de me laisser t'introduire à la beauté des oeuvres de J.K. Rowking. » Kurt tapota sa joue et la tourna en direction de l'écran.

« Tu racontes des conneries. » Sebastian rigola de sa place sur le canapé.

Sam et Finn étaient affalés par terre, et ils sourirent à l'échange.

« Il faut que tu vois les autres pour comprendre l'importance de celui-ci. En plus il y a Fumseck. » Kurt ignora les réserves de Sebastian vis-à-vis du choix du film. « Et ne commence pas à débattre comme tu l'as fait avec L'Ecole des Sorciers. »

« Je n'ai pas discuté. »

« Conneries. » Affirma Finn, toujours assis par terre. « Vous êtes pire que Ron et Hermione. »

« Non, ils sont plutôt Drago et Harry. » contra Sam.

Sebastian n'avait vu qu'un seul film de la série, mais il était convaincu que Drago et Harry étaient amants ou du moins qu'ils le seraient en grandissant puisque, apparemment, ils avaient 11 ans dans le premier film. Harry et Drago se battaient trop pour lui prouver le contraire. Alors il préférait la comparaison de Sam plutôt que celle de Finn. Il doutait que Kurt apprécie d'être comparé à une fille, même si leurs personnalités étaient irritablement similaires.

Il allait ouvrir sa bouche pour dire à Sam qu'il était d'accord avec lui quand Burt Hummel entra sans cérémonie dans le salon.

Il pointa Kurt du doigt avant de pointer la cuisine. « Toi. Viens. Maintenant. »

Kurt soupira et se leva. « Je reviens. » Et il caressa la joue de Sebastian avant de s'éloigner du canapé. Sam et Finn ne cachaient même pas le fait qu'ils rigolaient à la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle était Kurt. Sebastian compatissait étant donné qu'il avait vécu la même chose le matin même, quand Burt l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine, uniquement habillé d'un jean.

Après avoir parlé à Kurt de Timothy, bien qu'il doutait que cela ait été judicieux de sa part ils étaient descendus pour affronter le père de Kurt mais avaient découvert qu'il n'était pas à la maison. Kurt avait soupiré de soulagement en réalisant que l'affrontement avait été repoussé. Sa chance avait tournée apparemment.

Sam se leva et fit signe à Sebastian de le suivre. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la cuisine, Sam appela : « Kurt, je t'emprunte Sebastian. On va aller dehors cinq minutes. »

Kurt répondit : « N'oublie pas qu'il est à moi alors bas les pattes. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vais pas le toucher, Firebird. »

« Je parlais à Sam, sweetie. » Dit Kurt de la cuisine.

Sebastian sourit. Visiblement, la discussion avec son père ne devait pas si mal se dérouler si il se permettait de dire que Sebastian lui appartenait devant lui.

Sebastian rigola bruyamment et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

* * *

(1) Référence à la chanson « Carry On, My Wayward Song » du groupe américain Kansas.

(2) Liberace : Pianiste de music-hall américain très connu dans les années 50-70.

* * *

 ** _Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! ^^_**

 ** _A dans deux semaines, le 13 juillet 2015!_**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _TitineSister_**


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Et voilà le chapitre 13 j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

« Est-ce que c'est maintenant que j'ai droit au discours _« fais-lui du mal et je te fais du mal »_? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de le faire ? » Sam le défia du regard.

« Non, j'y ai déjà eu droit de la part de Finn. »

Et il avait dû s'excuser pour la photo photoshopper de Finn nu portant des talons. Ça avait été intéressant. Finn avait l'air plus intéressé de savoir comment Sebastian l'avait _« photographié »_ plutôt que pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui à la place de Kurt ou Rachel. Comme si il était offensé que Sebastian ait choisi une photo aussi peu flatteuse.

Puis Kurt s'est incrusté en commentant sur cette partie _marron_ de Finn sur la photo, et le concerné a immédiatement arrêté de poser des questions. Il était parti et Kurt avait rigolé devant l'air gêné de son demi-frère.

Kurt avait secoué la tête, dit à Sebastian de laisser tomber et ils étaient retourné dans le salon.

Les amis de Kurt étaient putain de bizarres.

« Eh bien, Finn a un point de vue différent du mien sur Kurt. Finn pense que Kurt a besoin d'être plus défendu qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Sam lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur les marches.

« Ecoute, je t'aime bien et Kurt est probablement mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours besoin de protéger les gens même s'ils n'en ont pas besoin. Mais Blaine a fait n'importe quoi avec lui. Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, Kurt était malin, confiant et sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il se faisait embêter par des brutes, il s'en débarrassait immédiatement. Puis Finn lui a dit quelque chose, et Kurt s'est éloigné de moi et d'autres mecs. »

« Qu'est-ce que Finn a fait ? » L'interrompit Sebastian.

« Kurt ne veut toujours pas me le dire. Je sais que ce que Finn m'a dit à _moi_ n'était pas son meilleur moment, alors j'imagine que ce qu'il a dit à Kurt n'était pas mieux. Finn a quelques problèmes avec l'homosexualité. On travaille dessus, mais pas très rapidement."

Sebastian fronça les sourcils à son commentaire. « Il a plus l'air protecteur envers Kurt qu'autre chose. »

« Il _est_ protecteur _maintenant_. Ce problème date d'avant le mariage du père de Kurt avec la mère de Finn. »

« D'accord, continue. »

« Eh bien, il avait déjà commencé à se couper des autres quand Karofsky est apparu. Il s'en est vraiment pris à Kurt. Je sais qu'il avait ses propres problèmes, mais il s'en est _vraiment_ pris à Kurt. Et il était prêt à subir les coups pour éviter à Karofsky de sortir du placard. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Il a un complexe, toujours besoin de protéger les autres. Et il le fera même si ça le met en danger. »

Sebastian pensa à ce qu'il connaissait de la personnalité de Kurt, et il pouvait le voir agir de cette manière.

« Kurt a tendance à mettre beaucoup de gens en premier dans sa vie. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

« Exactement, il est comme ça à la base. Puis Karofsky est arrivé et quand il est parti à Dalton, Kurt n'était pas au bon endroit. Après, il y a eu Blaine et sa connerie de tutorat. Kurt pensait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus fort, capable de l'aider à gérer ses problèmes. C'était de la publicité mensongère. Blaine a prétendu être ce dont Kurt avait besoin, mais c'était _lui_ qui avait besoin de Kurt. Quelqu'un qui le mette sur un piédestal. Il est tombé amoureux de Blaine avant de s'en rendre compte. Et Kurt, étant ce qu'il est, a ignoré ses propres besoins et répondu à ceux de Blaine. »

« Je vais m'occuper de Blaine, t'en fais pas. » Promis clairement Sebastian.

Il allait clairement s'occuper de Blaine Anderson. Et Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant.

Sam sourit. « C'est bon à savoir. Kurt s'est tellement attaché à Blaine qu'il a fini par se couper de tous les autres. Il ne laissait personne l'approcher parce que Blaine ruinerait tout à sa place. Alors il a commencé à éviter. Il a arrêté de faire de son mieux au Glee club. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux gars qui étaient attirés par lui étant donné qu'il s'était conditionné à les ignorer. Si il les ignorait, les gars ne l'approcherait pas et il n'aurait pas à gérer Blaine. »

« Blaine est un connard. » Sebastian grommela.

« Tu m'en diras tant. Mercedes est une autre personne qu'il a repoussée, non pas qu'elle en soit en parti responsable avec son truc de diva, mais ils se sont expliqués depuis. Et Kurt est de retour. Notre bon vieux Kurt est de retour, et tu en es en parti responsable. Alors ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez ensemble, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Mais Kurt m'a parlé du Plan Blaine. A mon avis, Blaine mérite toute les merdes possibles et imaginables. Lorsque Kurt s'asseyait à côté de lui en cours, il ne souriait jamais. Parce que s'il souriait, surtout à un gars, Blaine le prendrait à part. Je sais parce qu'il l'a fait avec moi. »

Sebastian commençait à lui expliquer que le plan avait changé mais le dernier commentaire de Sam attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait avec toi ? »

« Il est venu vers moi. Quand je suis arrivé. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était pas sympa ce qu'il faisait, il a agi comme si j'avais mal interprété les choses. Et ce n'est que récemment que Kurt est au courant de ça. Parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas cru. Quand je lui ai finalement dit, je ne lui ai pas donné tous les détails parce que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse tout entendre sans avoir peur de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Au début, j'ai en quelque sorte laissé Kurt penser que j'avais mal interprété ce que Blaine avait fait parce que la première fois que je lui ai dit, il n'était pas en état pour entendre ce que Blaine faisait. Il se serait éloigné de moi une nouvelle fois, pour me protéger. Alors je lui ai fait croire que j'avais mal compris. Il comprend mieux depuis que mon ancien Kurt est de retour. Et maintenant que Blaine n'est plus là, Kurt est au courant de tout. »

Sebastian tourna son regard vers la route et repensa à ce qui c'était passé au Scandal.

« Il ne le voit vraiment pas, tu sais. L'attraction. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où c'est la faute de Blaine, et jusqu'où c'est la sienne. Mais quand on a été au Scandal, il y avait au moins six gars qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Et il ne les remarquait même pas. » Répondit Sebastian. « J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais il a prétendu que je devais rêver. »

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé ce gars assis à l'autre bout du bar.

« Il n'est pas inconscient. Il ne les encourage pas. » Sam ricana. « Est-ce que ça t'a rendu jaloux ? »

« Oui. » Il se défendit. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le nier, de toute façon Kurt en parlerait surement à Sam plus tard. Et il avait clairement été jaloux de tous ceux qui avaient regardé Kurt.

« Quel genre de jalousie ? Avec Blaine c'était plutôt le genre _pourquoi est-ce que tu le regardes lui et pas moi ?_ Avec toi, ça doit plutôt être _bas les pattes, c'est mon homme_ , je me trompe ? »

« C'est exactement ça. » grommela Sebastian.

« Et _ça_ c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'approuve. Non pas que mon avis compte, c'est à Kurt de décider si oui ou non tu es quelqu'un de bien. La jalousie de Blaine était portée sur le fait qu'il pensait qu'entre eux deux, il était le plus désirable. Bordel de merde, il a dit à Kurt qu'il n'était pas sexy. Je pense qu'il a fait ça pour se sentir mieux et blesser Kurt un peu plus. Mais avec toi dans les parages, mon ancien Kurt est de retour. »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire 'mon Kurt' et 'notre Kurt'. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Ecoute, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je suis amoureux de Mercedes. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu connais la théorie de l'exception qui confirme la règle en sexualité ? »

Sebastian acquiesça. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que le pseudo clone de Sam qui était gay pour Kurt Hummel.

« Kurt est à moi. Mais _il_ ne le sait pas. On en rigole souvent, mais s'il savait il en mourrait de peur. Mercedes est au courant parce que je lui dis tout. Et je ne suis pas bisexuel, je me considère comme étant hétéro étant donné que je n'ai jamais été attiré par aucun autre gars. Mais je le serai par Kurt si je l'étais, et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Il est tellement conditionné à éviter les gens à qui il pourrait plaire qu'il me fuirait comme la peste s'il savait. Mercedes et moi sommes franc l'un envers l'autre, et elle comprend le lien entre Kurt et moi. Il est probablement plus fort que celui qui les unissait avant qu'ils ne prennent des routes différentes. Et je ne le laisserai pas me rayer de sa vie encore une fois."

« Alors toi _et_ ton clone seriez gay pour lui ? » Sebastian rigola.

Sam l'imita. « Il t'a raconté ça ? »

« Ouais, et je suis apparemment sur la liste pour que je vois à quel point c'est frustrant de vivre avec moi tous les jours. »

Sam rigola et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. « Je l'imagine très bien dire ça. C'est de ça que je parle : il te parle. Il s'ouvre, il se dispute avec toi. C'est l'ancien Kurt. Quand il était avec Blaine, il évitait exprès les personnes qui serait intéressées par ce qu'il disait, parce que si il les encourageaient, ces personnes devenaient des cibles potentielles pour Blaine. »

« Comme Dave. »

« Oui, comme Dave. Il a fait exprès de ne pas parler à Blaine avec la tentative de Dave. Kurt n'est absolument pas religieux, mais il est venu à la _Brigade de Dieu_ pour avoir de l'aide avec Dave car il n'avait pas confiance en Blaine. Parce que pour que Blaine le soutienne, il devait admettre que Dave était intéressé par Kurt. Alors il ne lui a rien dit pour protéger Dave. »

« Ça lui ressemble. » Sebastian acquiesça.

« Il me tuerait probablement pour t'avoir raconté tout ça, alors faisons comme ça cette conversation n'avait jamais existé, tu veux bien ? » Sam se leva et dépoussiéra son pantalon.

« Ça me va. J'en suis arrivé à un point où il n'est pas en colère contre moi tous les jours. Je ferais tout pour que ça reste comme ça. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt pensait que si son père restait dehors suffisamment longtemps, il oublierait son retour de la veille. Mais il parlait de Burt Hummel. Il aurait dû savoir.

Quand son père était rentré, il avait pointé Kurt du doigt, puis la cuisine tout en disant : « Toi. Là-bas. Maintenant. ».

Kurt avait soupiré, s'était levé, avait grogné « Je reviens » à Sebastian avec de toucher sa joue.

Il devenait gravement accro à toucher Sebastian Smythe. Et le meilleur dans tout ça était que ça ne dérangeait pas Sebastian qu'il le touche, et qu'en plus il faisait la même chose. Et il le faisait en public, ce qui était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait dire de Blaine.

Une pression de la main de Blaine sur la sienne était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de lui en public. Tout le monde pensait que c'était à cause de Kurt qui ne voulait pas être touché. Mais c'était plutôt que Kurt ne voulait pas être touché par quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas vraiment le faire.

Il y avait une différence.

Il y avait une raison pour que Kurt se raidisse à chaque fois que Finn essayait de le toucher. Il se rappelait toujours l'ancien Finn. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il bouge ses épaules quand Puck passait ses bras par-dessus les siennes.

Avant Finn et Blaine, et tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec David, il allait vers les gens. Il avait offert sa main à Sam le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais il y a encore quelques semaines, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Blaine était censé être différent. Il était censé vouloir le toucher. Mais non. Pas même en privé. Et quand finalement ils discutaient du fait qu'ils ne se touchaient pas et ne se câlinaient pas, tout ce qu'il recevait en réponse était un baiser avec les mains de Blaine accrochées à ses épaules.

Même au Scandal, le soir où ils y avaient été avec Sebastian, Blaine avait gardé ses distances avec Kurt. Ils n'avaient jamais dansé collés l'un contre l'autre, pas comme Sebastian l'avait fait avec lui. Blaine avait été assez clair avec les distances, comme si il envoyait un message : même s'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'étaient pas _ensemble_. Peut-être pour garder des options.

Mais Sebastian était différent. Il touchait Kurt tout le temps, et c'était irréel, et différent et incroyablement agréable.

« Kurt. » La voix stridente de Burt Hummel le sortit de ses pensées.

« Désolé papa, quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Pourquoi buvais-tu ? Sebastian a dit que tu en avais besoin après quelque chose que Blaine avait fait. »

« Ah. Il a dit qu'il m'avait fait porter le chapeau pour tout ça. » Il acquisça.

Burt rigola. « Ça n'irait pas aussi loin. »

« Blaine s'est humilié devant tout le monde en me chantant une chanson après les cours. Une chanson qui suggérait que j'étais le fautif de ne pas vouloir retourner avec lui. »

« Il a fait quoi ?! » Burt fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. » Kurt rigola. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Sebastian s'est interposé et a dit à Blaine de me laisser tranquille. »

« Kurt, j'emprunte Sebastian. On va dehors 5 minutes. » Leur dit Sam depuis le salon.

Kurt sourit et répondit assez fort pour qu'ils entendent tous les deux. « N'oublie pas qu'il est à moi. Bas les pattes. »

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit Sebastian dire : « Je ne vais rien lui faire, Firebird. »

« Je parlais à Sam, sweetie. » Dit Kurt, et il fit un clin d'œil à son père qui esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

Il était sûr que la réponse avait fait sourire Sebastian. Il pouvait être possessif aussi. Parce que Kurt savait que, de temps en temps, c'était génial d'avoir quelqu'un qui pensait ça de lui.

« Je l'aime bien. Il n'essayait pas de m'avoir ce matin. Je n'aime pas les lèche-bottes. »

« Tu n'en a rencontré qu'un, papa. En fait, c'était le premier que tu rencontrais. Et tu aimais Blaine. »

« J'aimais Blaine car il y avait des choses à son propos que tu ne me disais pas. » Son père le pointa du doigt. « Et parce que tu aimais Blaine. Je ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il était lèche-botte, je n'aimais pas ça. »

« Pas faux. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec _lui_? »

« Il est différent de quand je l'ai rencontré. Il m'aime bien. Et pas uniquement parce que je peux prendre soin de lui. Tu sais comment était Blaine papa. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais tu as toujours aimé prendre soin des autres. Comme ta mère. »

« De temps en temps. Mais ce n'est pas sur quoi est censé être basée une relation, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas épousé Carole uniquement parce qu'elle te cuisinait des bons plats et s'inquiétait pour toi. C'est tout ce que j'étais pour lui. Il ne se souciait pas de que j'espérais de cette relation. Je veux quelqu'un qui peut prendre soin de moi de temps en temps. Et Sebastian le fait. »

Kurt avait délibérément oublié de mentionner les habitudes de Blaine en matière de flirt. Son père savait qu'il l'avait trompé, et c'était tout.

Mais son père connaissait Blaine. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ça énervait souvent son père quand Blaine demandait à Kurt de faire les choses à sa place. Et il le disait. Et il avait vu Blaine se plaindre un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Tu as raison sur ce point. J'étais légèrement choqué quand tu es rentré hier soir. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit qu'il dormait dans ma chambre. Mais je tiens à lui, et je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec lui le week-end étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux super occupés du lundi au vendredi et qu'il est à deux heures de route d'ici. Sa maison est à deux heures de route de Dalton, s'il rentrait chez lui le week-end on ne se verrait jamais. Et puis il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Il n'a pas mentit. Je sais que je ne devrais rien dire parce que j'ai 18 ans, mais nous n'avons rien fait. »

Son père avait rougit lorsqu'il avait parlé de sexe, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'utiliser les mêmes expressions que lui.

« Je n'aime pas non plus que tu boives, et encore moins _étant donné_ que tu as 18 ans. Je suis bien content que Sebastian t'ai empêché de boire plus. Je me rappelle de l'incident Pillsbury. »

« Il n'a pas bu exprès, il est très protecteur envers moi. Il n'a pas bu pour être sûr que rien ne m'arrive. »

« A ce niveau-là, je lui fais plus confiance qu'à Blaine. »

Et Burt ne se basait que sur la gueule de bois de Blaine après la soirée de Rachel. Il n'était même pas au courant pour l'incident du Scandal. Il tuerait Blaine s'il savait, et Kurt n'avait pas le temps de les empêcher lui et Sebastian de le tuer. Sebastian avait déjà des envies de meurtres quand il était question de Blaine Anderson.

« Si tu apprenais à le connaître, je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais. »

« D'accord, je vais lui laisser une chance. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ça, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux. » Burt remplit sa tasse de café et en prit une gorgée.

« Je sais. Mais j'aimerais ton approbation, même si je n'en ai pas _besoin_. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir pour ce soir ? » Son père se tourna, surement pour éviter de regarder Kurt lorsqu'il répondrait à la réponse.

« J'aimerais qu'il reste, s'il veut. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller à Dalton avant demain soir et il a prévu de rentrer chez lui le week-end prochain. J'aimerai bien ton soutien sur ce coup là, quand c'était Finn qui passait la nuit chez Rachel, Carole et toi étiez d'accord. Et le fait qu'ils étaient fiancés ne les rendait pas plus mature pour ce genre de décisions. Qu'ils aient tous les deux 18 ans non plus. »

Burt acquiesça. « Tu marques un point. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Je sais. Ne te jette pas à corps perdu. Ce n'est pas le cas, papa. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle Firebird ? »

Kurt sourit. Il y avait tellement de façon de répondre à sa question. Ce serait mieux de laisser Sebastian raconter l'histoire de la plume d'oiseau.

« Il est fan de mythologie, il y a un mythe sur un Firebird qui lui a fait penser à moi. Il dit que l'oiseau est un symbole d'inspiration, qu'il ne peut pas être mis en cage. On était en train de parler de mon ancien oiseau Pavarotti et à quel point je me sentais étouffé à Dalton, et il a dit que personne ne pourrait m'arrêter. Et aussi que je lui rappelais un mythe. Je m'identifie dans cette histoire, et je l'aime bien. »

« J'aime bien. Et j'aime le fait qu'il tienne assez à toi pour te donner un surnom avec une telle signification. »

« Moi aussi. Et crois-moi, c'est bien mieux que mon ancien surnom. »

« Qui était ? » Burt prit une gorgée de café tout en regardant Kurt.

« Petit ami de Blaine. » Kurt sourit à son père d'un air amusé et retourna voir Sebastian dans le salon.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines! :3**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Correctrice/traductrice : TitineSister

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des **scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS

* * *

 _ **Coucou!**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**_

 _ **Réponse à une review guest:**_

 _ **Marchlo: Merci pour cette jolie review, je te pardonne! Ne t'inquiète pas, ;) J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette traduction! :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous tous/toutes!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

« Est-ce que tu retournes à Dalton ce soir ? » Demanda Kurt lorsqu'il retrouva Sebastian dans le salon.

« Ça dépend. » Sebastian sourit et fit asseoir Kurt avec lui sur le canapé le tirant sur ses genoux où il se relaxa. « Est-ce que tu veux déjà que je m'en aille ? »

« Non, j'ai juste dit à mon père que j'allais te proposer de rester si tu n'étais pas encore prêt à partir. » Kurt sourit. « J'ai eu des couilles hier soir en lui disant que tu dormais ici, et j'ai bien fait. Il était à peine surpris. »

« Hier soir ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié le paquet, il y avait bien quelque chose. » Sebastian lécha ses lèvres et plongea sa tête derrière l'oreille de Kurt. « Et j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois. »

« Arrêtez de parler de boules et de paquets. » Grogna Finn.

« Non. » Kurt sourit à Sebastian tout en répondant. « Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Tu es juste jaloux parce que le tien est _marron_. »

Sebastian ricana, Sam sourit et tapota l'épaule de Finn avant de se rasseoir par terre. « Mec, laisse tomber. Laisse tomber. »

Sebastian tourna la tête vers Kurt. « J'adorerais rester. Je suis obligé de retourner chez moi le week-end prochain alors on ne pourra pas se voir. A moins de se voir pendant la semaine. »

« Chutttt, personne ne peut entendre nos plans. » Kurt s'exclama avec un air dramatique. « Ils vont essayer de nous en empêcher. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu vivais dans une famille d'emmerdeurs. » Murmura Sebastian à son oreille.

« J'ai remarqué aussi. Heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. »

« Je ne me laisse pas faire par des emmerdeurs. Tu n'imagines pas combien d'endroit je peux trouver pour faire la chose. » Sebastian sourit, satisfait.

« Oh, j'imagine très bien. » Kurt sourit.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux essayer certains d'entre eux ? » Sebastian souriait toujours.

« Possible. »

« Ouh ouh, vous n'êtes pas tout seul. » Leur fit remarquer Finn en se pointant

du doigt.

« On essaie de mettre cette information de côté. » Répondit Sebastian d'un ton sec.

Sam se leva et s'essuya les mains avant de froisser le paquet de chips qu'il venait de vider. Il se pencha ensuite pour ramasser sa canette de soda vide et murmura : « Je peux le sortir d'ici pour que vous puissiez aller ailleurs. Tant que vous ne me dites pas où, je ne mentirai pas en disant que je ne sais pas où vous êtes. »

« Allez vous distraire ! » Murmura Kurt, et Sebastian rigola. « Chutttt Seb, quand Finn le Géant s'en ira, on ira dans ma chambre. Sam est notre meilleur soutien. »

Sebastian rit et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Il était vraiment trop mignon parfois.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on implique tout simplement pas Finn dans le subterfuge ? » Chuchota Sebastian.

« T'as déjà vu Finn ? » Kurt secoua la tête, confus. « Tu te rappelles lorsqu'il te suivait partout ? Tu te rappelles lorsqu'il nous suivait jusqu'à ce qu'on le chasse ? »

« Mais vous êtes frères, non ? Vous distrayez les parents quand il est avec Rachel, non ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr qu'on le fait. » Soupira-t-il.

« Alors je comprends pas. » Et il commençait à se questionner à propos de Finn qui ne semblait pas réaliser tout ce qu'on disait sur lui.

« Chéri, c'est Finn. On ne comprend pas, on fait avec. »

Sam se leva et frappa Finn à l'épaule. « Allons faire quelques passes. »

Finn sortit de la pièce en vitesse, comme s'il était en feu, et Kurt grogna. « Le football, ça causera sa perte. »

Sebastian sourit et, manœuvrant adroitement Kurt, le laissa glisser et le remit sur ses pieds. « C'est partit. Mission Impossible commence. »

« Excuse-moi si je me mets pas à fredonner la chanson. » Kurt sourit et le dirigea vers les escaliers. « Le plus important est d'arriver à ma chambre avant Finn. La règle est qu'il ne doit pas me déranger si ma porte est fermée. C'est pour ça qu'il me suit, pour faire en sorte que je ne ferme pas la porte à clé. Comme ça, ma vertu n'est pas compromise je pense. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est pour m'empêcher d'avoir des activités sexuelles. »

« Sam a dit qu'il avait des problèmes. »

« Il est légèrement homophobe. Et mon béguin pour lui avant qu'il devienne mon frère n'a pas aidé. »

« Attends, quoi ? » Sebastian fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

Ok, c'était déjà assez difficile de devoir faire avec Sam, lui qui était apparemment gay pour Kurt. Il devait en plus faire attention aux effets résiduels du béguin pour le mec qui était ensuite devenu son demi-frère ?

Est-ce qu'il y aurait un jour un gars dans la vie de Kurt que Sebastian n'aurait pas envie d'éliminer ?

« Oh chéri. » Kurt soupira. « Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

Kurt le mena jusqu'à la chambre, puis il ferma et verrouilla la porte. « Réussi ! » Il murmura.

« Viens là. » Sebastian l'attrapa et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Dès que les genoux de Kurt heurtèrent le matelas, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et Sebastian le suivit dans sa chute. « On peut parler plus tard. »

« Je savais que t'étais un malin. » Souffla Kurt contre sa bouche, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian.

« Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as le jean le plus serré de toute l'histoire de l'humanité ? » Sebastian palpa le cul de Kurt, provoquant un gémissement de sa part. Il attira le corps de Kurt vers lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

« Oui. » Kurt sourit contre sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement en retour.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Sebastian, inclina sa bouche contre la sienne avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore.

« On aurait dû faire ça hier soir. » Sebastian plongea son visage afin de déposer des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Kurt. « Merde à ma promesse de garder mes mains loin de Kurt Bourré. »

« A qui est-ce que t'as promis ça ? Je me souviens pas que tu ais dit ça. » Kurt se recula légèrement et lui sourit.

« A moi-même. »

« Ah. Tu parlais clairement à la mauvaise personne. » Kurt lui fit un grand sourire. « Parce que Kurt Bourré aurait été tout à fait d'accord avec ça hier soir. »

Sebastian le fit taire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient mollement contre la bouche de Kurt, et il prit sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Sebastian plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt, léchant et goûtant en s'abandonnant soudainement.

Il ne se lassait vraiment pas de la bouche de Kurt.

Kurt grogna quand des coups très persistants résonnèrent sur la porte de sa chambre.

« Kurt ! Faut que je parle. » Puck cria.

« Noah, va-t-en ! Je suis occupé là. » Répliqua Kurt pendant que Sébastian baisait le haut de son cou et embrassait son oreille.

« Ecoute, je sais que t'es là-dedans avec son ton nouveau Warbler, mais j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Comment ils ont fait pour savoir pour moi aussi vite ? » Sebastian sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Santana. » Kurt sourit.

Sebastian s'écarté de Kurt. « Qui est l'emmerdeur cette fois ? »

« Noah Puckerman. Aussi connu sous le nom de Puck. Le membre du Glee Club avec l'iroquoise. » Répondit Kurt calmement. « Il est connu pour s'en aller si je suis calme. »

Sebastian renifla doucement, mais il acquiesça finalement.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd, comme si Noah s'était lui-même jeté contre la porte. « Kurt, elle s'en va. » La voix de Puck se brisa alors qu'il l'appelait.

« Oh mon dieu, Sebastian laisse-moi me lever. » Kurt bougea pour se lever du lit. « Il doit parler de Beth. »

Kurt ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre, et Noah se leva, s'adossant contre le mur, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, le visage pâle. Il frotta brusquement sa nuque.

« Elle s'en va. » Murmura Noah.

« Oh, Noah. » Kurt le serra dans ses bras et le tira dans sa chambre.

« Shelby a une offre de boulot en Californie. C'est pas avant l'année prochaine, quand les cours commencent. Mais avec Quinn qui va à Yale, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je vais les perdre toutes les deux. »

« Ca va aller. » Kurt lui frotta le dos pour le conforter.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais tu as dit que maintenant que le Hobbit est parti, je peux venir plus souvent. » Marmonna Puck.

« Tu peux. C'est bon. Ici, tu restes ici. » Kurt assit Noah sur le bord du lit et rejoignit Sebastian.

« On finira ce soir, promis. C'est important, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait. » Kurt murmura avant de l'embrasser.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Confus, mais pas en colère. » Sebastian tourna la tête vers l'homme brisé assis sur le lit de Kurt. « _Vraiment_ confus. Mais _pas_ en colère. » Répéta-t-il.

« Tu peux trouver Sam pour moi ? » Kurt demanda doucement. « Parfois il a juste besoin de nous deux. »

« Qui est Beth ? » Murmura Sebastian.

« La fille de Noah. »

« Qui est Quinn ? »

« L'ex de Noah, Finn et Sam. Et la mère biologique de Beth. C'est une longue histoire. » Ajouta Kurt quand les sourcils de Sebastian se haussèrent sous le choc.

« Ok, je vais aller chercher Sam alors. » Répondit Sebastian, clairement confus.

Kurt glissa une main sur la mâchoire de Sebastian. « Je me ferais pardonner ce soir, d'accord ? »

Sebastian sourit et quitta la chambre. Kurt se retourna vers Noah, qui s'était allongé en position fœtale sur le lit de Kurt.

Kurt le rejoignit, se coucha à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Noah était un vrai accro des câlins en temps normal, mais encore plus quand il était en bouleversé. Et quand il était _vraiment_ bouleversé, il ne laissait personne d'autre que Kurt lui faire des câlins.

Finn pensait que c'était bizarre, Sam pensait que c'était hilarant, et Burt pensait que c'était presque adorable. Kurt pensait que c'était parfois agaçant.

Parfois agaçant, mais toujours attachant. Le grand et fort sportif qui le raillait et le brutalisait pendant sa deuxième année de lycée était le même qui suppliait pour un câlin de Kurt quand il était bouleversé.

« Tu as su ça quand ? »

Noah s'extirpa des bras de Kurt et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. « Aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Shelby ? » Kurt caressa d'un air absent l'iroquoise de Puck tandis qu'il demandait.

« Je me suis énervé contre elle, et j'ai un peu perdu pied. Je veux dire, j'ai choisi Ohio State (l'Université) pour pouvoir rester ici et passer mes weekends avec Beth. Et maintenant, pour les quatre prochaines années, je serai dans l'Ohio et elle sera en Californie. Je vais tout louper. »

« Est-ce que Quinn le sait ? »

« Ouais, Shelby nous l'a dit en même temps. Quinn le vit bien parce qu'elle sera à Yale de toutes façons et elle ne pourra pas voir Beth qu'elle soit dans l'Ohio ou en Californie. Et elle est contrariée parce qu'elle ne peut plus faire grand-chose pour Beth maintenant. »

« A cause du fauteuil roulant ? » Demanda doucement Kurt.

« Ouais, elle est en colère. Elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de Beth si elle n'en sort pas, même si elle passe quelques weekends avec elle. » Noah renifla.

« Alors elle a peur de demander pour le droit de visite ? »

« En quelques sortes. Je lui ai dit que j'en parlerai à Shelby. Mais les menaces stupides de Quinn ne vont pas aller en sa faveur (1). »

« Je vois ça. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. J'étais vraiment en colère contre elle. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Quinn. Mais je suis vraiment en colère contre Shelby maintenant. »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais toujours être transféré dans une Université en Californie pour être plus proche de Beth. Même si tu commences l'OSU (2) cet automne, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois rester ici. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est une bonne idée. »

« Tu vois, ça ne va pas être aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Je suis certain que Shelby accepterait de l'aide supplémentaire avec Beth. Mais vous deux devez rester _juste amis_. » Avertit Kurt.

« J'ai appris ma leçon avec Shelby, t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste être avec Beth. »

« Et tu le seras. Tout ira bien. »

« Kurt ? »

« Oui Noah ? »

« Maintenant que tu ne sors plus avec le Hobbit, je peux recommencer à flirter avec toi ? »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver Sam. Ce qui lui prit du temps fut de trouver comment aller de l'autre côté de la clôture du jardin pour pouvoir atteindre Sam. Il ne trouvait de porte nulle part, et avec son érection encore présente après sa séance de pelotage avec Kurt, essayer de sauter par-dessus la clôture finirait mal pour tout le monde.

« Sam. » Sebastian appela l'endroit où les _'frères'_ de Kurt jouaient au football depuis l'autre côté de la clôture du jardin. « Kurt a besoin de toi. »

Sebastian commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un seul homme dans l'entourage de Kurt qui n'ai pas besoin de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son père, son demi-frère, son illégalement auto-désigné frère exceptionnellement gay pour lui, Blaine, Dave Karofsky, et maintenant le gars à l'iroquoise du Glee Club.

Et ce qu'il y avait autre chose à savoir ?

Sam couru dans sa direction. « Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? »

« Il y a un prénommé Puck dans la chambre de Kurt qui est dans un sale état à cause d'un problème impliquant une certaine Beth et Quinn. »

« Oh merde. Finn, je reviens. » Cria Sam, puis il se dirigea vers la maison, se jetant assez facilement par-dessus la clôture ce que Sebastian aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas eu le _problème_ qu'il avait.

Merde alors, il était athlétique lui aussi. Il jouait au Lacrosse pour l'amour de Dieu. Mais il avait besoin que la partie basse de son corps soit intacte ce soir pour l'activité importante qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne _pouvait pas_ sauter par-dessus la clôture, il décidait juste de _ne pas_ le faire.

Bordel.

Sebastian secoua la tête et suivi Sam dans la maison tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'étage pour les retrouver. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Sebastian entendit Puck dire qu'il avait retenu la leçon avec quelqu'un prénommée Shelby. Et Kurt lui dit que tout irait bien.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, Sebastian entendu Puck dire : « Kurt ? »

« Oui Noah ? » Répondit calmement Kurt.

« Maintenant que tu ne sors plus avec le Hobbit, est-ce que je peux recommencer à flirter avec toi ? »

Sam ricana doucement derrière lui. « Allez viens. » Dit-il silencieusement, et ils se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée à nouveau.

« Hum, je pense pas. » Sebastian marmonna. « Il ne va pas flirter avec Firebird alors que je suis là. »

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer. Allons dans la cuisine. »

Sebastian le suivit dans la cuisine, et Sam sortit deux sodas frigo avant de lui en offrir un.

Sebastian fit non de la tête. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Puck a des problème avec le flirt. Il ne peut pas _ne pas_ flirter. C'est pas dans son ADN ou un truc du genre. Alors, il a toujours fait des commentaires à Kurt. A propos de son cul ou de sa bouche. Il a proposé de le tripoter plusieurs fois. C'est le truc de Puck et généralement ça fait pas de mal. Purée, Puck fait même des commentaires sur _ma_ bouche. Mais une fois que Kurt a compris ce que Blaine faisait aux gens… »

« Ah. » Une ampoule éclata dans l'esprit de Sebastian. « Il a interdit à Puck de flirter pour que Blaine reste loin de lui. »

« Ouais. Puck se considère comme un requin du sexe, mais il s'est fait avoir par pas mal de filles. Et Quinn est l'une de celles qui lui ont fait du mal. Enfin, elle nous a fait du mal à à peu près tous. Puck n'a pas besoin qu'on ajoute les conneries que Blaine peut faire avec les gens. »

« Kurt a dit qu'elle était votre ex à tous les trois. Vous deux, et Finn. »

« Ouais. Elle a trompé Finn avec Puck en deuxième année, et c'est de là que vient Beth. Puis en troisième année, elle m'a trompé avec Finn parce que Finn l'a convaincu de le faire. »

« C'est un peu compliqué. »

« Ouais, juste un peu. Mais ça a beaucoup touché Puck parce qu'il voulait vraiment garder Beth, et Quinn a décidé de la mettre à l'adoption. Il est capable d'admettre que Beth est mieux avec une mère stable, mais ça lui fait toujours du mal. Kurt a vraiment été la seule personne qui l'a aidé. Je n'étais même pas encore là. Je sais juste ce qui ce passe les weekends où il n'est pas banni et que quelque chose tourne mal, il vient ici et reste dans les bras de Kurt. »

Sebastian pouvait voir ça chez Kurt. Il les couvait, et ce Puck semblait n'être qu'un autre nom sur la liste des gens que Kurt protégeait des interférences de Blaine.

« Câliner ? » Sebastian fronça les sourcils. « Il a déjà été banni de la maison avant ? »

« Eh bien, en quelques sortes. Il n'était pas autorité à être là s'il y avait déjà Blaine. Et Puck devait envoyer un message ou appeler avant de venir, et si Blaine arrivait à l'improviste, Puck devait rester dans la chambre de Finn. Parce que Puck ne peut pas _ne pas_ dire ces choses-là à Kurt. Il n'a _aucun_ filtre dans sa bouche. Et même si Kurt sait qu'il n'est pas sérieux, Blaine ne l'est pas. »

« Si je ne savais exactement ce qui se passait, je jure qu'on pourrait croire que Kurt cachait une tonne de gars avec lesquelles il trompait Blaine. » Sebastian sourit.

Et vu le dévouement que certains de ces gars avaient pour Kurt, il pourrait imaginer que ça ne dérangerait personne.

Sam rigola. « Ça y ressemble un peu. C'est comme si Kurt avait deux vies. Dans l'une, Blaine était le centre de l'attention et Kurt ne parlait à personne. Mais il y avait aussi celle dont vous pouviez voir un aperçu quand Blaine n'était pas là. »

Ça a dû coûter beaucoup d'énergie à Kurt pour garder Blaine séparé de tout le monde. Et Sebastian doutait que Blaine valait autant de problème.

« Je retourne les voir. Accro aux câlins ou pas, c'est les genoux de _mon_ petit-ami sur lesquelles il s'est posé. »

« J'ai compris mec. J'ai compris. »

Sam et Sebastian montèrent les escaliers à nouveau, et cette fois-ci entrèrent dans la chambre de Kurt.

Sam s'affala sur le lit avec son visage tourné vers Puck. « Regarde ce que j'ai. » Il tendit une racinette (3) devant le visage de Puck. « C'est ta préféré. » Chantonna Sam.

« Mec, t'es le meilleur. Enfin, Kurt est le meilleur, mais t'es le deuxième sur ma liste. » Puck se redresse et prit une gorgée.

La scène était irréelle. Kurt avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Sam attirer Puck avec le soda. Et il sourit avec affection quand Puck se leva rapidement pour l'attraper.

Les genoux de Kurt étaient soudainement très vide, et Sebastian trouvait que c'était une honte. Alors il revendiqua l'endroit, sa tête maintenant posée sur les genoux de Kurt, et il sourit devant le regard surpris de Kurt.

« On est jaloux ? » Kurt passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sebastian et lui sourit.

« Peut-être. »

« Hey, ce sont _mes_ genoux. » Grogna Puck.

« Plus maintenant. » Répondit Sebastian avec un sourire. « Les miens maintenant. »

« Enfoirés de Warblers. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors toujours avec des Warblers, Kurt ? » Se plaignit Puck.

« Je ne suis sorti qu'avec deux gars, et c'est juste une coïncidence qu'ils aient tous les deux été Warblers. » Dit Kurt, exaspéré.

« Parce que c'est une école pour gays, c'est ça ? » Puck acquiesça.

Sebastian rigola. « Ce n'est pas une école pour gays, c'est à cause de la veste. Il adore la veste. »

Kurt baissa la tête. « En fait c'est la cravate. Et le pantalon. »

Sebastian lui sourit. « Rappelle-moi de les porter plus souvent alors. »

« Tu veux aller jouer à la Xbox ? J'te laisse me tuer sur Black Ops. » Sam dit à Puck.

« Cool. J'en suis. Et j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié mec. Je peux te tuer facilement dans tous les cas. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Dans tes rêves. » Répondit Sam.

Puck remit Kurt sur ses pieds, ce qui força Sebastian à s'enlever de ses genoux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Grogna Sebastian.

« Il est à moi aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de câlins plus que de Black Ops. Il vient avec moi. » Puck ricana.

Sebastian n'a pas d'autre choix que de rigoler. Je veux dire, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ?

La famille et les amis de Kurt étaient juste invraisemblables. Comment est-ce qu'il avait survécu avec eux ?

Finn, le demi-frère sur protecteur, qui le suivait toute la journée pour _l'aider_ à éviter les relations sexuelles avec son petit ami, et qui demandait un lait chaud et de discuter quand il était temps de dormir.

Son père avait le truc de la palpation grâce à l'intimidation, complété avec un regard dur et un doigt pointé. Mais mentionnez les mots 'gay' et 'sexe' dans la même phrase, ce que Sebastian avait fait pendant leur conversation, et Burt Hummel était prêt à passer l'arme à gauche.

Burt avait au moins eu le courage d'admettre qu'il préférait la phrase plus vague _'quelque chose qui se passe sous la tente'_ , référence qui venait certainement de Brokeback Mountain selon Sebastian.

Puis il y avait Sam, qui pouvait être exceptionnellement gay pour Kurt mais refusait qu'il soit mis au courant.

Blaine, l'ex qui refusait de mourir.

Karofsky, qui était convaincu que son cœur ne serait jamais entier sans Kurt.

Et il ne pouvait oublier l'amie surprotective qui trouvait Kurt canon, et Brittany, la copine de Kurt pendant une semaine, lesbienne, qui pensait que les baisers G.A.Y. de Kurt avaient changés sa vie.

Et maintenant Puck, qui ressemblait à un motard avec une iroquoise et un air de mauvais garçon, qui se tenait devant lui et demandait clairement des câlins. _Putain de câlins._

D'un très gay, très sexy Kurt Hummel.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole, Kurt ? » Puck se tourna vers Kurt et lui lança un regard noir. « Pourquoi est-ce que ton Warbler rigole ? »

Le commentaire sur le fait d'être le Warbler de Kurt ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Et Sebastian rigola de plus belle.

Kurt pouffa de rire et observa Sebastian se battre pour respirer. « Je ne suis pas très sûr Noah. On dirait qu'il fait une surchauffe. »

Sebastian rigola jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne lui fasse mal, et lorsque son fou-rire se calma, les visages des trois autres garçons dans la pièce lui donnèrent presque envie de recommencer. « Ca va mieux. »

« Est-ce que je devrais demander à quoi c'est dû ? » Kurt lui sourit.

« Non, Firebird, je pense qu'on devrait laisser tomber. »

Sebastian se leva pour les rejoindre. Parce que vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'autre ? Kurt était en charge de tous ces gens, et Sebastian devait s'y habituer.

Puck attrapa Kurt et le tira hors de la chambre. « Ton nouveau Warbler est plutôt bizarre, mais au moins il est de taille normale. »

* * *

(1)Rappelez-vous, Quinn avait voulu récupérer la garde de Beth et tenté de faire passer Shelby pour une mauvaise mère en cachant des choses dans son appartement.

(2)OSU : Ohio State University, une des universités que l'on peut trouver dans l'Ohio.

(3)Racinette : Une boisson gazeuse aromatisée créée par nos amis Américains et surtout venus sur leur continent. Elle peut contenir de la bière mais en petite dose.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu!_**

 ** _Un avis peut-être?_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _A dans deux semaines_**

 ** _Titinesister_**


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Correctrice/Traductrice: Titinesister

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura **des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles** entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews guest**_

 _ **Elise: Hey déjà merci pour cette review et non le chapitre 14 ne contient pas leur**_

 _ **PREMIER baiser ^^ il a lieu autour du 8ème je pense! Voilà pour tes questions. Merci**_

 _ **encore.**_

 _ **Donc bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 15!**_

 _ **Premièrement à partir du milieu de celui-ci la traductrice c'est moi! XD Donc**_

 _ **tous les suivants seront traduit par moi ! Pour vous indiquez où commence ma**_

 _ **traduction je mettrais la première en gras même si je doute que cela vous intéresse vraiment XP**_

 _ **Sinon bonne lecture à tous ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Après le dîner, Kurt ferma et verrouilla la porte de sa chambre avant de se tourner vers Sebastian. Et s'approcha du bureau et mit de la musique.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait autant rire tout à l'heure ? » Kurt sourit.

Sebastian avait charmé toute la famille élargie au dîner.

Kurt avait l'habitude d'un Sebastian qui avait une blague sarcastique pour tout, mais il s'était comporté comme une créature totalement différente au dîner. C'était le Sebastian qu'il avait imaginé en train de dîner avec ses parents, dans leur majestueuse maison – aussi majestueuse que Kurt avait pu l'imaginer –, parlant politique.

Burt et Carole avait discuté de leur prochain déménagement à Washington, quand son père prendrait officiellement ses fonctions. Kurt avait beaucoup apprécié de voir Sebastian être actif dans la conversation, surement dû au fait que son père était un député. Ils avaient discuté partis politiques et des quartiers de D.C. que la famille Smith avait habités ou visités.

Sebastian bougeait en même temps qu'il parlait, pratiquement sans s'arrêter en fait. Il était animé, et il souriait ouvertement quand le sujet abordé l'intéressait. Et quand il souriait si gaiement, et riait comme il avait ri dans la chambre de Kurt, avec tellement de joie, Kurt trouvait que son estomac était constamment agité.

Kurt avait aimé regarder Sebastian parler avec son père, et il avait posé sa main sur son menton et les avait regardés interagir pendant un moment. Carole lui avait fait un clin d'œil quand elle l'avait surpris en train de les fixer, et il savait qu'il avait rougi d'avoir été pris.

Blaine l'avait à peine embrassé devant son père. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse et utile avec lui. Son respect pour Sebastian était encore monté d'un niveau.

Sebastian avait parlé gentiment avec Carole, et chacun de ses mots avaient l'air sincère. Carole rougissait comme une adolescente de temps en temps, quand il complimentait son dîner, et lui disait qu'elle était très jolie. Même le père de Kurt sourit en voyant cette expression sur son visage.

Kurt la flattait constamment, lui et Carole s'étaient vraiment trouvés lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de sa garde-robe en la métamorphosant. Burt la complimentait, mais à sa manière : bourru et costaud. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne savait juste pas toujours comment lui dire. Mais Sebastian, lui, savait, et Carole était très touchée.

Sebastian s'était aussi débrouillé avec Finn et Puck, parlant de sport avec eux, et en blaguant avec Sam. Lui et Sam avaient un _truc_ que Kurt ignorait, mais les regarder était fascinant. Puck et Finn avaient discuté football.

La seule chose qui ennuyait Kurt était Sam. Il avait été distrait pendant un moment, en train d'envoyer des messages à Mercedes, se marmonnant à lui-même des choses en rapports avec Shane.

Et Puck et Finn avaient vraiment l'air d'apprécier Sebastian, honnêtement, sans piques ou railleries. Personne ne fit de commentaires sur son comportement passé avec les Warblers, et personne ne railla le fait que Kurt soit avec Sebastian.

C'était Sebastian dans son élément. Confortable, charmeur, et tout l'attirail du fils de politicien. Et comme pour lancer un message spécial à Kurt, il avait fait tout cela en portant ses lunettes.

Et merde, l'expérience entière était juste putain de sexy.

« J'ai juste eu une révélation, c'est tout. »

« Vraiment ? » Kurt se rapprocha de Sebastian et le poussa légèrement en arrière. « A propos de quoi ? »

« Toi. » Sebastian sourit devant l'air prédateur de Kurt.

« Dis-moi, Meerkat. » Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil et traça le contour de la mâchoire de Sebastian avec ses doigts.

« On recommence avec les surnoms hun ? » Sebastian ricana et attrapa les hanches de Kurt.

« Quand on y pense, les suricates sont plutôt mignons. » Kurt sourit et fit reculer Sebastian jusqu'au pied du lit. « Maintenant dis-moi, c'était quoi cette révélation ? »

« Que j'ai été inclus comme un membre de ta folle famille, et que tu sembles être responsable de tout» Sebastian lui sourit alors qu'il tombait sur le lit.

Kurt grimpa sur lui, ses mains sur les épaules de Sebastian, assis à califourchon sur ses jambes. « Au moins tu es prêt à admettre que je suis en charge. C'est un bon entrainement pour plus tard. »

Sebastian rigola, et le son de sa gorge envoya un frisson d'envie à travers Kurt.

Kurt se pencha et susurra. « Tu étais putain de sexy pendant le repas. »

« Quoi ? » Sebastian leva les yeux et posa à nouveau ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt.

« Tu m'as entendu. » Kurt se rapprocha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa. « Tellement sexy. J'avais tellement envie de toi. J'ai encore envie de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pendant le dîner qui t'excite autant ? » Les mains de Sebastian errèrent sur les hanches de Kurt avant de se glisser sous sa chemise, le taquinant avec le bout de ses doigts. « Ne te détrompe pas, je ne m'en plains pas. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pour pouvoir m'en servir à d'autres occasions. »

« Ce n'est pas _ce que tu as_ dit. » Kurt ferma les yeux et gémit tandis que les mains de Sebastian glissaient sur la peau de son dos et de ses hanches.

Ça chatouillait presque, mais il aimait tellement ça qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre aux chatouilles.

Kurt respira profondément. « C'était tout. Tu étais putain de poli, et charmeur, et tu parlais gentiment à ma belle-mère, et tu respectais mon père, et tu t'es bien entendu avec mon frère, et tu as accepté Puck et Sam, et, _oh mon dieu_ , j'ai tellement envie de toi là maintenant. »

« Tu as un penchant pour les gars qui sont _gentils et polis_? » Sebastian fronça les sourcils, incrédule. « Je peux m'y faire. Bordel, si j'avais su j'aurais utilisé une technique totalement différente dès le début. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais j'avais sérieusement envie de te sauter dessus sur la table du salon. Et tu aurais pu dire adieu à tous les points que tu as gagnés avec mon père. » Kurt s'allongea et mordilla malicieusement la lèvre inférieure de Sebastian.

Et le gémissement de Sebastian était incroyable. Il gémit « Kurt. »

« Oui ? » Demanda Kurt tout en se redressant et, gardant appuis sur ses genoux, il sortit la chemise de Sebastian de son pantalon. « Il faut que ça s'en aille, maintenant. »

Il remonta la chemise sur la poitrine de Sebastian, et Kurt gémit lorsqu'il vit le torse sublime, dur et bronzé caché sous ses vêtements.

« Kurt, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » Sebastian prit son visage entre ses mains et les fit se regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne veux pas que tu y repenses demain et que tu aies des regrets. »

« Sebastian, je suis très sûr de ce que je veux. Et la seule chose à laquelle je penserai demain matin sera _mince, quand est-ce qu'on pourra recommencer ?_ Maintenant ferme la Meerkat et retire moi ça. »

Kurt se pencha à nouveau et embrassa l'estomac de Sebastian, quelques centimètres au-dessus de son nombril, et il sourit contre sa peau. Kurt continua de retirer sa chemise tout en déposant des baisers humides sur le corps de Sebastian. Lorsqu'il arriva à un téton, il le prit entre ses dents et le lécha vivement.

« _Putain_ , tu es tellement autoritaire, Tête de Gay. » Sebastian gémit tout en l'aidant à retirer sa chemise. Ses lunettes tombèrent avec, et Kurt fit une moue.

« C'est vrai. Et j'ai la très nette impression que ma Tête de Gay est superbe, merci beaucoup. » Kurt continua de sucer le même téton, Sebastian le maudit et cambra son dos.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas superbe. » Gémit Sebastian alors qu'il cambrait encore plus son dos. « _Putain_ , Kurt. »

« Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu. _Baise Kurt_ est au programme. » Kurt traça une ligne avec sa langue, de la poitrine de Sebastian jusqu'à son ventre, jusqu'à arriver à la limite de son jean. " _Baise la bouche de Kurt_ pourrait être une option aussi. Si tu peux _gérer_ ça. »

Il se demandait s'il n'arriverait pas un moment ou se faire appeler Tête de Gay ne lui ferait plus mal. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air. Il savait que quiconque pouvait dire qu'il était gay à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait plus mal.

Une partie de lui était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Mais l'autre partie, celle qui manquait de confiance en soi cette partie avait du mal à le sortir de son esprit.

Sebastian grogna en entendant Kurt et tenta de lui résister, faisant presque tomber Kurt de sur lui. « Désolé, chéri. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? Tu devrais faire plus attention. Je pourrais être fragile, tu sais. »

Il savait que Sebastian réagirait au fait que ça ne voulait pas uniquement dire physiquement.

Kurt cloua les bras de Sebastian au lit, doucement. il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Sébastian ne puisse pas le virer s'il le voulait vraiment.

« Hey, regarde-moi. » Sebastian demanda avec une voix rauque.

Kurt leva les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ton visage n'étais pas superbe. Jamais. » Les yeux de Sebastian cherchaient ceux de Kurt.

« Je sais. »

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça te faisait toujours du mal. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Tu me laisses me lever ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te laisse ? » Kurt sourit.

« Te montrer à quel point je te trouve superbe. » Sebastian répondit calmement.

 **Kurt lâcha les bras de Sébastian et recula pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Sébastian le souleva doucement et le mit sur le dos, le couvrant de son corps, et l'embrassa avec ardeur**.

" Tu es _beau_. Tes yeux sont si incroyables que je ne peux même pas en identifier la couleur et ça me rend putain de fou. Parfois, selon ce que tu portes, ils semblent gris, parfois ils sont d'un bleu des plus brillants, et d'autres fois ils semblent verts. Et ils sont si putain de sombres quand tu es excité, que ça m'importe peu de quelle couleur ils sont parce que je vais juste t'embrasser et oublier de te dire à quel point ils sont beaux." Sébastian embrassa ses paupières, et il déposa un baiser sur le nez de Kurt et sur ses joues pendant qu'il parlait.

" Sébastian, non. Tu n'as pas à le faire."

" Je n'ai pas à faire quoi? Te dire ce que je pense? Si, je le dois. Parce qu'au moment où je suis avec toi, tu vas réaliser que je pense que tu es le plus sexy, la plus belle personne sur cette planète. "

Sébastian fit cette déclaration contre la peau juste sous l'oreille de Kurt. Et il pouvait à la fois entendre ces mots et sentir la vibration du son contre sa peau.

"Sébastian" Kut gémit doucement.

"Kurt, ouvre les yeux," ordonna Sébastian, et Kurt obéit. "Ta peau est si putain de pâle et belle que je veux la sucer, y laisser des marques, et quand tu te regarderas dans le miroir, tu te souviendras qui te les as faites. Mais je ne veux pas les laisser pour que tout le monde les voit. Je veux être le seul à les voir, à savoir qu'elles sont sur toi. Tu es si doux, partout. Chaque centimètre de ta peau que j'ai touché est si follement doux, que ça me rend fou aussi."

Sébastian mordit gentiment la peau la jointure des épaules, gémit et inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. " Voilà le premier" Murmura Sébastian. " Et je passerai toute la nuit à en mettre d'autres sur toi"

" Sébastian, s'il te plaît."

"Pour quoi pries-tu?" Sourit Sébastian dans un baiser. "Que dirais-tu de recommencer à gémir? Parce que tes putains de gémissements causeront ma mort un jour."

Kurt gémit et gesticula sous lui, Sébastian sourit. Il tendit la main et effleura doucement les lèvres de Kurt du bout de ses doigts, appuyant juste assez pour que Kurt réalise qu'il était touché.

"Cette bouche. Les sons qui viennent de cette bouche me donne envie de lui faire des choses extrêmement honteuses tout les jours. Ton sourire est si splendide, et ta bouche est si parfaite que, honnêtement, aussi peu romantique que cela sonne, je veux juste la baiser. Je veux venir dans ta bouche," Murmura Sébastian. "Si mauvais, Baby."

"Arrête," Kurt tira Sébastian en avant pour un baiser. "C'était ma faute. J'ai commencé en t'appelant Meerkat. Donc je ne peux être sûr de ce que tu dis. Alors arrête de parler et de me toucher."

"Non. Nous allons en parler maintenant que le sujet est ouvert, je peux prendre avantage de tes insécurités et coucher avec toi toute la nuit. Tu penses maintenant que les suricates sont mignons. Le pensais-tu avant ou mon charme et mon sex appeal innés t'ont finalement convaincu?" Murmura Sébastian dans son oreille.

Kurt rigola. "La deuxième option. Non pas que tu aies besoin de gonfler ton égo. Mais tu oublies suffisant. Tu es un suricate _suffisant._ Pas seulement un suricate."

"Mes excuses pour mon trou de mémoire, Grand Dieu. Suis-je toujours suffisant?"

"Il n'y a pas un moment où tu ne l'es pas, j'en suis sûr." Kurt sourit.

"Tu devrais savoir, depuis que tu apparais comme un professionnel en la matière." Sourit Sébastian avec un clin d'oeil.

"Vrai, et seul celui qui a surmonté ça peut vraiment apprécier la bonne qualité qu'est la suffisance, " Répliqua Kurt.

"Ok, donc maintenant je suis un suricate suffisant mais mignon avec du charme et du sex appeal," Sébastian inclina la tête. "Je peux faire avec ça."

"Et je suis plutôt Face De Gay avec une peau douce et pâle, des yeux que tu ne peux pas décrire correctement parce que je te fais tout oublier, et une bouche qui est trop baisable pour que tu résistes." Sourit Kurt. "Je peux gérer ça."

Sébastian sourit encore, dans un vrai style Smythe. "Tu sembles suggérer que tu as une sorte de pouvoir sur moi. Je _peux_ te résister. Je choisis juste de ne pas le faire."

Kurt renifla, "Oh mon Dieu, c'est une chose que _Sébastian_ dirait. Et tu as déjà admis que tu avais changé tes tactiques, j'ai seulement divulgué mon attirance pour la politesse. J'ai déjà affirmé mon pouvoir sur toi, Warbler." Kurt caressa sa joue. "Tu refuses juste de le voir."

"Ah. Je suis tombé dans un piège apparemment." Sourit Sébastian.

"Maintenant la question est, veux-tu en sortir?" Répliqua Kurt.

"Non, je ne crois pas que je veuille."

"Bien. Maintenant peut-on continuer, s'il te plaît?"

"Oh non. Pas encore. Il me semble me rappeler un commentaire à propos de dents de cheval?"

Kurt grogna, "J'étais en colère contre toi. Je t'insulte toujours quand je suis énervé. Ca ne veut rien dire."

"Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me focaliser sur le fait que durant toute ton argumentation, tu étais distrait par ma _bouche,_ " Sourit Sébastian. "Ne voulais-tu pas dire quelque chose comme ça? Etais-tu distrait par ce que je disais sur mes dents de cheval?"

"La ferme."

"Tu ne peux disposer de ça hein? Juste admettre que tu étais en train de regarder ma bouche, et tu me veux probablement, mais tu es si buté, tu peux seulement répliquer avec une insulte"

"Je te déteste, maintenant."

"Je te déteste aussi. Maintenant dis le. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière tes insultes parce que je sais déjà que tu ne les penses pas. Admets juste que ma bouche t'a distrait de ton jeu d'aujourd'hui, et je laisserai ça de côté."

"Tu ne laisseras _rien_ de côté, Sébastian," Bouda Kurt

"Vrai, mais je ferai un exception pour cette fois," Dit Sébastian, la voix traînante.

"Non, tu le feras pas. Si je nie, tu diras que je mens. Mais si je l'admets, tu me le rappelleras chaque fois qu'on en parlera."

"Merde. Tu m'as cerné. Donc admets le et je rendrai ça moins dur pour toi."

"Comment?"

"Fellation."

"Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne l'admettrais pas juste pour avoir une fellation?" Rit Kurt.

" _Vraiment?_ On s'en fout de la _raison_ pour laquelle tu l'admets. Du moment que tu le fais."

"D'accord, peut être que ta bouche m'a un tout petit peu distrait pendant que tu divaguais à propos de mes vêtements Et vraiment? On vit dans l'Ohio. La fierté _Puerto Rica?_ Où diable obtiens-tu ce truc?" Kurt sourit à Sébastian.

"Tu peux parler, Monsieur _Tu sens comme Craigslist."_

Kurt rit et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Sébastian. "Je suis désolé, je l'ai dit."

"J'aimerais juste vraiment savoir exactement ce que Craigslist sent. Ça m'a dérangé pendant un certain temps. C'est devenu plus qu'une obsession maintenant." Sébastian lui sourit.

Kurt tourna la tête sur le côté et rit. "Je n'ai aucune idée de l'odeur que peut avoir Craigslist."

"C'est déconcertant. Je comptais sur toi pour m'apporter cette réponse qui me ferait avancer dans la vie" Sébastian utilisa la position de Kurt pour commencer à sucer son cou.

"Donc c'est pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à moi d'un coup. Tu pensais que je possédais la seule clé pour découvrir la vrai odeur de Craigslist. C'est comme le Saint Graal des parfums je suppose. Je suis désolé de te décevoir."

"Hélas. Je m'en remettrai peut être." Murmura-t-il contre la peau de Kurt. "Tu réalises que tu viens juste de comparer mon odeur au Saint Graal?"

"Merde. Encore un compliment accidentel."

"Tu ne peux rien laisser passer devant moi. D'abord tu fixes ma bouche pendant notre discussion, ensuite tu me compares au Saint Graal. Tu ne peux pas me résister, et tu ferais mieux de l'admettre."

"Si je peux. Tu n'es pas _si_ sexy."

"Si je le suis. Tu voulais me sauter dessus au diner juste parce que j'ai dit _s'il vous plaît_ et _merci_ à tes parents." Sébastian leva un sourcil en défi.

"Tu interprètes mal ce j'ai dit, encore." Rit Kurt. "Maintenant à propos de la fellation?"

"Moi d'abord. Je l'ai demandé avant de faire le deal."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait." répliqua Kurt

"Si je l'ai fait. J'ai dit que ta bouche me donnait envie de la baiser. Et après j'ai dit que je voulais venir dans te bouche."

"Ce n'était pas une requête, espèce de pervers. C'était une déclaration de tes intentions." Argua Kurt.

"Et alors? Tu es sensé combler mes attentes avant."

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Sommes-nous sérieusement en train de nous disputer pour savoir qui aura sa fellation en premier?" Sourit Sébastian.

"Apparemment."

"Tu es insupportable."

"Tu es intolérablement ennuyeux." Contra Kurt.

"Tu me veux pourtant."

"Oui. Et tu me veux tout autant."

" C'est vrai. C'est vraiment irritant." Se rappela Sébastian.

"Je suis d'accord. C'est assez ennuyeux à quel point je te veux."

"Je dis que celui qui enlève son pantalon en premier aura la fellation. Et puisque je porte des jeans décontractés, je vais gagner parce que tu ne pourras jamais enlever ces jeans serrés assez vite."

"Oh vraiment? Tu sous-estimes mes supers pouvoirs."

"Je t'en prie" Se moqua Sébastian. Il se leva du lit pour plus de facilités, déboutonna et baissa sa braguette avant d'utiliser son pieds pour passer ses chevilles.

Kurt se débarrassa de son jeans moulant en un temps record, et le temps que Sébastian lève les yeux, le jeans de Kurt était empilé au milieu de la pièce.

"Comment diable as-tu fait ça?" Le regard de Sébastian passa de Kurt au jeans.

"Le talent."

"Merde."

"Tu as perdu" Sourit Kurt.

"Non je pense que j'ai gagné" Sébastian sourit et grimpa sur le lit. Il enleva le slip de Kurt, doucement et complètement, et il siffla d'appréciation.

Le souffle de Kurt se coupa et il frémit quand Sébastian baissa la tête pour respirer contre son sexe. Sébastian se releva et regarda Kurt. "Avant de commencer, je suis désolé de casser le moment mais tu as fait les tests n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt acquiesça, secrètement sacrément fier que Sébastian s'occupe de demander pour eux deux.

"Seulement Blaine, et nous avons toujours utilisé un préservatif même la première fois, et on était vierges. Je ne suis pas sûr duquel de nous était le plus suspicieux à ce propos. Et après trois mois, j'ai été faire les tests, juste pour être sûr. Je pense que j'ai toujours su qu'il me trompait. Même quand il disait que c'était une seule fois, j'ai été refaire les tests après avoir su pour David. Je n'ai pas eu les résultats depuis mais David a dit qu'ils s'étaient protégés. Et je le crois. Et je suis sûr que Blaine est assez intelligent pour en utiliser tout le temps."

Et David était vierge de toutes formes de sexe. Mais il n'allait pas l'humilier en le disant à Sébastian.

"Je fais les tests tout les trois mois, j'ai reçu mes derniers résultats il y a une semaine. Au cas où tu te le demanderais. Et Bear Cub était vierge."

"Oh je n'avais pas réalisé que tu le savais aussi."

"C'est juste que ce n'était pas un secret qu'il attendait ... Quelqu'un."

"Oooook, c'était maladroit."

Il fut heureux que Sébastian ne réponde pas. Kurt n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre qu'il était la personne que David attendait, si il l'était. Il préférait penser qu'il ne l'était pas actuellement, depuis qu'il voulait que David avancer et soit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Maladroit mais nécessaire. Maintenant je vais revenir à nos affaires, ok? Et si tu chantes _Carry on my wayward son,_ tu le _paieras_."

Kurt renifla "Je suis désolé Chéri. Donne moi ma récompense. Je suis impatient."

Puis il fredonna la mélodie de la chanson que Sébastian ne voulait pas qu'il chante.

"Salope" Sourit Sébastian.

"Totalement salope. Et j'en suis fier."

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou!_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous a plu, ça commence à chauffer entre eux! ;)_**

 ** _Un commentaire à faire peut-être?_**

 ** _Je vous dis à dans deux semaines, le 24 août pour être précise!_**

 ** _Bye_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

 _ **Alors tout d'abord à partir de ce chapitre la traduction m'appartient totalement!**_

 _ **Ensuite un grand merci à G.A.B97 pour son aide précieuse! Ce chapitre est pour toi mon Shota! ;)**_

 _ **Et à partir de ce chapitre il y aura des RELATIONS SEXUELLES EXPLICITES.. TRES EXPLICITE  entre deux hommes donc si vous n'aimez ou si vous êtes trop**_

 _ **jeunes (mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?) vous savez comment faire pour partir!**_

 _ **De plus ce chapitre ENTIER est un lemon! Vous êtes prévenus!**_

 _ **Et pour ceux qui attendaient ça avec impatience j'espère que ça vous plaira j'ai fait de mon mieux! ^^**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

" Tu vas devoir te surpasser, tu sais" Kurt expira quand Sébastian se baissa pour embrasser sa queue. " Et je fais beaucoup de bruits. D'obsènes bruits, donc sois-en juste conscient. Je sais que tu détestes ces gémissements. " Sourit Kurt avec suffisance.

Sébastian avait mis un long moment avant de décider quel type de gémissement était le plus sexy. Et il avait plannifié de faire assez d'expériences sur le corps de Kurt pour le savoir. Si Kurt pensait que son commentaire était un avertissement, il faisait erreur. Il considérait ça comme un challenge qui en valait largement la peine.

Sébastian lécha la queue de Kurt de la base jusqu'au bout dans un lent mouvement. Kurt s'arqua et gémit, mais Sébastian avait déjà le dessus, et sa main abaissa doucement les hanches de Kurt sur le matelas.

"Oh vraiment? Pourquoi devrais-je me surpasser?"

"Tu trouveras."

"Tu es aussi bon que beau, tu sais" Sébsatian enroula sa langue autour du gland, et Kurt rua encore, luttant contre la force de Sébastian.

"Seb" Grogna Kurt.

"Shh. Tu ne veux pas que toute la maison t'entende"

Sébastian suça l'extrêmité, et le gémissement de Kurt était juste décadent, et fort.

Il rit doucement et empoigna la queue de Kurt, le pompant rapidement tandis qu'il remontait pour l'embrasser. "Bébé, c'était vraiment fort"

Il continua ses mouvements sans s'arrêter, glissant un doigt coquin sur le bout, faisant prendre une brusque inspiration à Kurt.

"Je suis désolée" Soupira Kurt.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te baillonner" Avertit Sébastian, et le sanglot de Kurt fut plus fort à cette possibilité. "La prochaine fois j'amenerai un de mes noeuds papillons de Dalton."

Ce serait putain de mémorable. Il pouvait voir Kurt comme ça, le noeud papillon enroulé autour de cette délicieuse bouche attaché derrière sa tête.

" _Putain_ " Kurt soupira.

Sébastian se courba et le suça rapidement et durement. Il tira sur la queue de Kurt avec sa main pendant qu'il suçait. Puis il se retira abruptement et il remonta vers Kurt pour un autre baiser.

" Je ne pense pas que ça le ferait. Le noeud papillon je veux dire. Tes gémissements viennent du fond de ta jolie gorge. Je pense que la seule chose qui pourrait garder ta bouche assez occupée pour qu'elle reste silencieuse serait ma queue."

"Putain. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler?" Se plaint Kurt.

"Parce que je peux." Sourit Sébastian.

"Enculé" Kurt gémit.

"Bien sûr"

"Tu me parles de ma récompense mais tu ne me la donnes pas." Kurt sourit avec suffisance.

"Ta gueule. Tu parles trop." Sébastian le regarda puis descendit, prenant la queue de Kurt profondément dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas faire de gorge profonde, mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de faire. Il en recevait plus souvent qu'il n'en donnait, et il pensait qu'il lui donnait la meilleure partie du deal.

" _Je_ parle trop?" Kurt gémit.

Sébastian se releva et l'embrassa pendant qu'il le masturbait." Oui tu le fais. Maintenant, avant que tu ne perdes les pédales, je vais te doigter okay? Où est ton lubrifiant?"

Kurt désigna faiblement le côté du lit." Par là "

" C'est vraiment utile. Je préfère savoir l'exact localisation plutôt qu'un rayon général de là où ça _pourrait être_. " Sébastian sourit avec sarcasme.

" Oh mon Dieu, " Kurt se lamenta et s'éloigna, il rampa jusqu'au bout du lit et ouvrit un tiroir. Il prit le tube et un préservatif jetant les deux à Sébastian.

"Génial" Sébastian grogna son approbation et remit Kurt dans le lit.

" S'il te plait " Supplia Kurt.

Sébastian se pencha et l'embrassa lentement, langoureusement, et Kurt répondit en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Sébastian. La bouche de Kurt était ouverte, et Sébastian y glissa sa langue pour le lécher et le goûter. Il glissa sa main sur le bras de Kurt et le rapprocha.

Le gémissement de Kurt était plus doux, plus rauque, sur le moment, peut-être parce que cette sublime bouche était trop occupée à embrasser.

Sébastian se recula, mordant la lèvre de Kurt et tirant dessus pendant quelques secondes avant de complétement briser le baiser.

" Ecoute-moi Firebird. Je veux que tu sois assez lucide pour me répondre. "

Kurt le regarda avec des yeux si excités que Sébastian voulait juste le baiser de suite. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de perdre le contrôle.

" Okay, quoi? " Kurt expira.

" Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la fois où tu as été soumis? "

" Ouais "

" Je veux que tu me dises si tu le veux vraiment, avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne ressentes aucune douleur. "

Kurt s'approcha et l'embrassa durement, le ramènant sur lui.

" Je n'arrive pas à te croire parfois. _Oui._ Je le veux. "

Sébastian rit dans le baiser. " Okay, je voulais juste être sûr. "

" S'il te plait " Kurt le lâcha et se tendit pour caresser le menton de Sébastian. " S'il te plait, Sébastian. "

Sébastian souleva les hanches de Kurt et massa son cul révérencieusement avec une main " Tu as le cul le plus délicieux que j'ai jamais vu."

"Psssht. Je sais ça " Kurt sourit, arrogant, avec un signe de la main dédaigneux. " Il est fantastique."

"Oui il l'est. Il est incroyable et celui qui ne veut pas être à l'intérieur de toi est un putain d'idiot." Murmura Sébastian.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter ma fellation pour passer directement à la suite? " Kurt sourit quand Sébastian caressa une nouvelle fois son cul et inclina sa tête pour placer un petit baiser sur sa hanche.

" En fait, je suis sûr que je peux faire les deux en même temps. Et quand j'aurais fini, tu seras tellement prêt pour moi que tu me supplieras de te baiser. "

Kurt gémit encore, et Sébastian sourit suffisamment dans un autre baiser.

" Firebird, tu dois être silencieux. " Rigola Sébastian.

" Je serai silencieux quand tu continueras, merde. " Kurt le regarda.

" Allez. Viens sous les draps. Comme ça quand je t'aurais épuisé, on aura plus à bouger. On pourra juste dormir avec l'odeur des draps Craiglist." Se moqua Sébastian.

" Oh mon Dieu, tu es horrible. "

" Tu as utilisé cette phrase en premier, Baby. Tu veux récolter les bénéfices de mon... on a dit histoire exagérée? Donc ne te plains pas. "

" Je ne me plains pas. "

Kurt enleva son t-shirt, qu'ils avaient tous les deux ignoré dans leur hâte de virer les pantalons, et il se traîna tant bien que mal pendant que Sébastian descendait l'édredon en bas du lit. Kurt rentra sous les draps et Sébastian le suivit.

Sébastian lubrifia ses doigts, et il déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Kurt.

" Je vais te doigter maintenant. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te blesser. Dis-moi quand arrêter et quand ralentir. "

" Okay " Kurt le rapprocha et l'embrassa. "Merci"

Sébastian lui fit clin d'oeil. " N'importe quoi pour toi, Firebird. "

Il l'embrassa au même moment où il entrait doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de Kurt. Son Firebird siffla dans sa bouche mais il se relaxa immédiatement. Kurt gémit quand Sébastian poussa son doigt plus profondément et il attendit, regardant les tremblements du corps de Kurt sous lui.

Lorsqu'il s'adapta, Sébastian approfondit le baiser, il pressa son doigt encore plus loin et commença à l'étirer doucement. Kurt pleurnicha mais son corps ne combattit pas. Il était serré, mais Sébastian s'y était attendu étant donné qu'il n'avait été soumis qu'une seule fois, et ça devait avoir eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Kurt ne semblait pas être le genre de mec à se doigter, mais Firebird l'avait déjà surpris, donc il ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le faisait pas.

" Ca va, Baby? " Sébastian soupira contre sa bouche.

"Oui"

Sébastian lui donna un dernier baiser et descendit un plus loin dans le lit pour se concentrer plus pleinement. Il était déjà dur, mais il dévait être patient. Sébastian s'ajusta dans son caleçon et gémit un peu. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de volonté pour ça. Spécialement depuis que tout ce qu'il voulait était de claquer sa queue en Kurt et de le baiser avec abandon.

Firebird apprécierait plus son contrôle, il en était sûr.

Sébastian glissa un deuxième doigt à côté du premier, et il utilisa son autre main pour palper la queue de Kurt. Il pompa la hampe et se baissa pour en sucer le bout, juste comme il poussait deux doigts plus loin en lui.

Kurt se cambra sur le matelas avec un gémissement très bruyant et Sébastian rit doucement.

"Désolé" marmonna Kurt.

"Shhh. Tu veux que tes parents et tes frères savent ce que je suis en train de te faire?" Chuchota Sébastian.

"Non, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher." Gémit Kurt.

Sébastian laissa un baiser sur son torse, seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa queue, et Kurt pleurnicha. Sérieusement, Kurt était le mec le plus sensible avec lequel il ait jamais été. Un simple baiser ou une caresse sur sa peau pâle et Kurt se transformait en un mélange de supplications et de gémissements. Et c'était magnifique.

"Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que toi. Une caresse et tu fonds et c'est si putain de sexy. Je pense que j'aimerais voir si je peux te faire jouir juste en touchant tout ton corps. Sans toucher ta queue. Tu veux que j'essaie?" Sébastian soupira.

" Oh putain Dieu, oui. Mais pas ce soir."

Sébastian rit "Non, pas ce soir."

Sébastian était en train de l'élargir avec seulement deux doigts, ouvrant doucement Kurt, et les jambes de ce dernier se contractaient. Il sourit et il courba ses doigts, cherchant la prostate de Kurt. Celui-ci s'arqua quand il comprit le but de Sébastian et il agrippa les draps en prévention. Sébastian le regarda et Kurt mordit sa lèvre supérieure assez fort pour le déchirer, dans un effort de rester calme.

Le cri qu'il poussa quand Sébastian heurta sa prostate passa à travers la musique, et Sébastian était sûr que quelqu'un frapperait à la porte à n'importe quel moment.

"Merde baby. Tu vas réveiller les voisins."

Kurt se cambra à nouveau. "On s'en fout"

Sébastian rit et reprit ses caresses sa queue doucement.

"Dieu, Bas. S'il te plait."

"Shh. Patience. Je suis un homme en mission là."

"S'il te plait, je t'en supplie. Je suis en train de te supplier, Bas, putain." Gémit Kurt.

Sébastian arrêta de s'occuper de sa queue. Il voulait que Kurt vienne quand il serait en lui, et si il continuait à le stimuler, il viendrait avant ça. Et c'était totalement inacceptable.

Sébastian mit plus de lubrifiant et retira ses doigts seulement pour en mettre trois. Kurt rua et poussa son cul sur ses doigts, les enfonçant avant même que Sébastian n'ait pu le faire.

"Et bien, n'es-tu pas malin?" Murmura Sébastian.

"Oui et je suis impatient."

"Je fais attention à toi, baby."

"Tu me tortures. C'est ce que tu fais." Gémit-il quand l'autre étendit ses doigts, l'étirant.

"Peut-être de ton point de vue. Pas du mien." Sourit-il avec suffisance.

"Je suis plutôt sûr que je suis prêt."

"Je deciderai de ça." Sébastian sourit encore.

"Je te hais."

"C'est réciproque. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi te baiser avec mes doigts."

Sébastian plongea ses doigts en lui, et Kurt plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour couvrir son gémissement. Sébastian rit à sa tentative et retira ses doigts doucement pour le refaire, cherchant à avoir la même réponse de son Firebird.

Il ricana alors que la réponse venait si rapidement. Il découvrait de nombreux gémissements ce soir. Il y en avait un quand sa queue était profondément enfouie dans la bouche de Sébastian. Et le geignement qu'il poussait quand sa main glissait sur sa peau était juste aussi sexy que celui qu'il émettait quand Sébastian avait ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Le dos et les épaules de Sébastian étaient en sueur, il essuya la transpiration sur son front. La peau de Kurt était recouverte de transpiration et la paleur de sa peau brillait à la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet.

Sébastian rigola.

"Quoi?"

"Tu es si transpirant, magnifique et pâle que je pense que ton cul pourrait juste _briller_ ."

Kurt releva la tête et le regarda, " Sérieusement? Maintenant? Tu vas me faire chier maintenant?"

Sébastian fit coulisser ses doigts profondèment, provoquant un gémissement à Kurt et le faisant s'écrouler sur le lit.

"Ca devrait te faire taire."

"Je suis persuadé que l'un de nous va tuer l'autre avec la fin de la nuit."

"Probablement. Mais nous allons définitivement baiser avant. C'est non-négociable."

Sébastian retira ses doigts et enfila le préservatif, le lubrifiant et s'essuya les mains avant de caresser la queue de Kurt.

"Sébastian. S'il te plait. Maintenant."

Sébastian souleva les hanches de Kurt et enroula ses jambes autour de son torse. Il fit quelques mouvements sur le sexe de Kurt puis il prit sa main et l'y amena. Le châtain commença instinctivement à se masturber et Sébastian s'arrêta quelques minutes pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il gémissait, dans l'attente.

"Prêt Baby?

"Cette question est vraiment nécessaire?"

Sébastian glissa en lui et se figea, incapable de croire à quel point il était putain de serré malgré tout ce que Sébastian lui avait déjà fait.

Kurt enleva sa main de sa verge et utilisa ses deux mains pour presser le cul de Sébastian, le rapprochant et l'enfonçant plus profondément. Les mains de Kurt glissaient sur sa peau, laissant des sentiers de chaleur qui faisaient frissonner Sébastian, ce qui ne devrait pas être pas possible du tout.

Sébastian s'enfonça en lui et Kurt gémit encore. Sébastian utilisa une main et rapprocha Kurt pour l'embrasser, glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pendant qu'il le pilonnait.

"Tu es vachement serré" soupira Sébastian.

"Tu es si bon" souffla Kurt contre ses lèvres.

"Allonge-toi baby" Sébastian le lacha gentiment et Kurt s'écroula avec un soupir.

Sébastian bascula doucement et ajusta sa position puis il bougea doucement, méthodiquement et profondément à chaque fois. Le rythme était une torture pour lui mais il voulait être sûr qu'il n'allait pas trop vite pour Kurt.

Pas qu'il appreciait le putain de niveau de superhero de patience que montrait Sébastian.

Non. Il râlait à ce propos. Typique, pensa-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Kurt gémissait à chaque poussée et il bougea ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de Sébastian "Bas" soupira-t-il.

Sébastian ne répondit pas, parce que c'était juste une suplique pour qu'il aille plus vite, pour qu'il le baise plus fort. Et Sébastian avait plus de volonté que ça.

Il écarta les jambes de Kurt, les posant de part et d'autre de son corps doucement, et il continua ses lentes et profondes poussées. Kurt venait à sa rencontre sous lui, et il eut recours, pour couvrir sa bouche, la main qui n'était pas occupé à se toucher.

Sébastian décida d'ignorer ses propres gémissements parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça sans compromettre sa position actuelle et c'était beaucoup trop bon d'être en Kurt pour faire ça.

Sans avertissement, gémissant, bafouillant et appelant encore Sébastian, Kurt rua, s'abaissant une dernière fois sur la verge de Sébastian et il jouit. Cette vision de lui éjaculant sur son propre torse et sur sa main était intoxicante et Sébastian régarda silencieusement comme Kurt se masser juste après l'orgasme.

Et il décida que cette vision était juste vachement sexy.

Les hanches de Sébastian s'immobilisèrent puis il s'enfonça encore une fois, son propre orgasme le prenant par surprise. Il poussa un cri, et Kurt lui dit de se taire avant de se relever tout en rapprochant Sébastian pour un baiser sans retenue.

Kurt s'effondra sur le lit après avoir briser le baiser et il sourit à Sébastian. "Putain de merde."

"Je savais que tu serais sans valeur après ça" Sébastian sourit tandis qu'il retirait le préservatif et il s'éloigna du lit pour le jeter.

"Reviens." Souffla Kurt

"J'arrive, baby."

Sébastian grimpa dans le lit et enlaça Kurt. Il mit un bras de Kurt sur son torse et il tira jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sébastian.

Kurt soupira contre lui et il tourna la tête pour embrasser l'épaule de Sébastian. "C'était incroyable."

"Donc comment Craiglist sent maintenant ?"

Demanda Sébastian à voix basse.

Kurt se redressa et le regarda coléreux.

"Donc c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je me demandais s'il y avait une personne qui t'avais vraiment eu. C'est le commentaire de ton côté gay."

Sébastian haussa les épaules. "Peut-être"

"Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça de toi."

"C'est bon Firebird" Sébastian regretta ses paroles. Il n'avait aucune occupation qui lui venait à l'esprit juste après le sexe.

"Non ça ne l'est pas. Je suis désolé."

Sébastian l'embrassa gentiment et le poussa à reposer sa tête.

Kurt eut un grand sourire et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Sébastian, et sentant apparemment son parfum. Ca chatouillait et Sébastian gloussa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je te sens." Kurt son nez sur le torse de Sébastian et inhala doucement. Sa respiration sur son ventre rendait Sébastian fou.

"Arrête." Sourit-il.

"Non. Si tu continue à être préoccupé par ça alors je vais te montrer combien je pense que tu sens bon maintenant. Tu l'as fait plus tôt pour moi. A propos de mon visage, tu te souviens?"

"Tu es quelque chose d'autre," Sébastian le releva pour l'embrasser. " Alors comment est mon odeur?"

"Ton parfum..." Kurt le sentit encore. " Et la sueur." Sa tête descendit encore, cette fois plus près de l'aine de Sébastian.

"Hey" Rigola-t-il.

"Et tu sens le sexe." Murmura Kurt.

"Donc c'est la formule secrete?"

"Encore une chose," Kurt sourit et remonta pour l'embrasser. "Tu sens un peu comme moi"

Sébastian sourit, suffisant "Ah ouais?"

"Ouais. Et si c'est ce à quoi ressemble l'odeur Craiglist, alors laisse-moi signer pour ça toutes les nuits."

Sébastian l'attira dans un autre baiser. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?"

"Me garder?"

"Ca c'est sûr. Maintenant, on dort."

Kurt drapa la moitié de son corps sur celui de Sébastian et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Sébastian se relaxa et laissa Kurt le caliner. Il était apparemment un expert là-dedans.

"Tu réalises que tout le monde dans cette maison nous a probablement entendu?" Dit doucement Kurt.

"Ouais. Mais je ne m'en fais pas vraiment. Et toi?"

"Non"

"C'est de ta faute de toutes façons. Tu es si bruyant" Sourit Sébastian avec suffisance.

"Tu me _rends_ bruyant." Répliqua Kurt.

"Je ne le nie pas" Sébastian murmura puis il bailla.

"Merci"

"De rien. Mais pour quoi?"

"T'être assuré que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ne se reproduise pas." Soupira Kurt contre sa peau.

"C'était définitivement un plaisir Firebird."

"Je vais être si embarrassé devant tout le monde demain."

"On peut juste rester au lit jusqu'à demain après-midi et ensuite on s'échappera jusqu'au Lima Bean."

"On va au Lima Bean?"

"Bien sûr. Demain c'est Dimanche. Dimanche après-midi au Lima Bean. C'est notre truc maintenant." Dit Sébastian doucement tandis qu'il glissait dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu!**_

 _ **Un commentaire?**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines!**_

 _ **Titinesister**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola...**_

 _ **Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais entre mes vacances sans internet + la rentrée à la fac et le**_

 _ **déménagement je n'ai pas eu le temps ni d'avancer dans la traduction ni de poster...**_

 _ **Bon sinon je posterai tous les premiers du mois désormais à partir du 1er octobre, je préfère espacer les**_

 _ **publications et être sûre de pouvoir vous fournir la suite plutôt que garder ce rythme et de vous laisser en**_

 _ **plant certaines fois.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que c'est une fiction M ce n'est pas pour rien, ils ne jouent pas aux échecs! XP**_

 _ **Voilà donc je vous laisse lire et m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver..**_

 **Chapitre 17**

Kurt avait passé quinze minutes à regarder Sébastian, depuis qu'il était réveillé, avant de finalement décider qu'il était un voyeur. Il ricana doucement à cette conclusion mais, malgré cette réalisation, il n'arrêta pas de l'observer. Et en soi ça acccentuait le fait qu'il soit un voyeur.

Il aurait probablement dû se sentir bizarre à ce propos mais non.

Parce que Sébastian Smythe était juste vraiment injustement un homme magnifique. Et il était dans un lit avec Kurt Hummel.

Kurt s'appuya sur son coude et il sourit avec suffisance à l'homme endormi, comme si il pouvait le réveiller avec la pure force de sa volonté. Mais non, Sébastian était épuisé. Kurt lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un léger mouvement et Sébastian se retourna.

Et c'était un véritable échec pour Kurt parce que maintenant le visage de Sébastian était hors de sa vue.

Kurt décida d'abandonner et de se lever. Il attrapa des vêtements confortables dans la section weekend-sans-sortie-en-public de son dressing. Normalement, il ne laissait jamais une personne avec qui il sortait le voir dans ces vêtement mais Sébastian avait déjà dit qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il portait, parce qu'il voulait Kurt de toutes façons.

Kurt entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il ferma la porte comme ça le bruit ne réveillerait pas Sébastian et il vérifia l'heure sur la petite horloge de sa salle de bain. Il était un peu plus de huit heure du matin.

Il secoua la tête quand il réalisa ce que penserait Sébastian de cette horloge. Kurt passait tellement de temps dans cette pièce pour ses rituels du matin et du soir qu'il y avait mis une pendule ainsi il pouvait surveiller le temps qu'il mettait à faire ces choses-là. Et puis il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Sébastian se moquerait de lui si il savait la raison pour laquelle l'horloge était là et Kurt n'allait définitivement pas lui dire.

Kurt entra dans la douche avant que l'eau soit complètement chaude et commença à se laver les cheveux. Il était un peu engourdi bien que Sébastian ait fait une bonne partie, bon ok la majorité, du boulot la nuit dernière. Ce qui pourrait définitivement expliquer l'inconscience actuelle de Sébastian.

Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à cause de la position dans laquelle Sébastian les avaient maintenues mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le bas de son dos et ses fesses ne lui faisaient pas aussi mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais après tout Sébastian avait été très attentif en le préparant. Et très gentil, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas venant du Sébastian qu'il avait l'habitude de cotoyer.

Kurt se pencha et laissa le jet lui frapper le dos, toujours reconnaissant pour le jet massant de sa douche. Kurt se tourna pour ajuster le pommeau et il sursauta quand Sébastian passa sa tête sous la douche quasiment en même temps.

"Désolée Beauté. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité?" Sébastian fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux d'un air endormi.

"J'étais réticent à te laisser dormir mais tu es vraiment bienvenu ici" sourit Kurt.

Sébastian entra dans la cabine avec lui puis il se baissa et l'embrassa doucement."Salut"

"Salut" Murmura Kurt contre sa bouche et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Sébastian.

"Je vois que tu as choisi de te cacher sous la douche plutôt que dans le lit" Sébastian sourit avec arrogance.

"Je ne vois aucun problème avec ça. On a deux options. Se cacher et jouer dans la douche ou se cacher et jouer dans le lit. Les deux sont gagnantes à mon avis." Kurt sourit suffisamment.

"Je suis d'accord"

" Je ne peux juste pas supporter les regards. La chambre de Sam est juste à côté de la mienne, et celle de Finn est de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils n'ont pas pu passer la nuit sans entendre quelque chose. " Rit Kurt

"Si ils te cherchent, je m'en occuperais" Sébastian lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Sans violence hein?"

"Je ne promets rien" Sébastian l'embrassa, inclinant sa tête et explorant la bouche de Kurt doucement.

"Sébastian" L'avertissement de Kurt se changea en un gémissement.

"Je crois que tu me dois quelque chose." Sébastian le regarda avec arrogance puis il inclina la tête pour embrasser l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt baissa le regard vers la proeminente érection de Sébastian et sourit.

"Oh oui, je crois que je dois." Kurt lui-même put entendre le ronronnement dans sa voix et il vit Sébastian frissonner.

Sébastian se tourna pour que le jet lui frappe le dos et Kurt se laissa glisser sur les genoux. Il attrapa fermement la verge de Sébastian d'une main, la massant tandis qu'il la regardait. Sébastian siffla en réponse, et il sourit à Kurt.

Kurt leva le regard et rencontra celui de Sébastian toujours embrumé par le sommeil. Kurt humidifia ses lèvres puis il s'inclina pour le lécher doucement, sans jamais laisser ses yeux quitter ceux de Sébastian. Tandis qu'il jurait durement, Sébastian ne s'enfonça pas dans la bouche de Kurt. Bien que ce soit évident qu'il le voulait. Kurt lui offrit un demi-sourire et enroula sa langue autour du gland, causant à Sébastian une brusque inspiration. Puis il le suça profondément.

"Dieu, Kurt" Sébastian gémit et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche.

Kurt se retira et leva les yeux. "Laisse moi te montrer que, contrairement à un certain Warbler auquel je deviens très accro, je ne vais pas m'arrêter toutes les deux secondes."

"Ouais, ouais. Peu importe. Continue."

Kurt recommença de suite à le sucer tandis que Sebastian se moquait de lui. Sebastian avait un goût incroyable, et Kurt le suçait pendant qu'il masturbait doucement sa verge. Kurt attendait que Sebastian soit détendu et il regardait comme le visage de l'autre se relaxait, ses yeux se fermant. Puis Kurt l'engloutit vivement, et durement, et le corps entier de Sébastian se mit à convulser, ses genoux se dérobant légèrement.

"Merde!" Jura-t-il.

Kurt sourit avec suffisance sans enlever Sébastian de sa bouche et il le suça profondément, forçant sa queue dans sa bouche complétement, la légère pression du fond de sa gorge si satisfaisante. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Sébastian et le poussa plus près, le prenant plus profondément dans sa gorge avec dynamisme.

Sébastian enfouit une main dans les cheveux de Kurt et celui-ci gémit quand Sébastian donna un petit coup doucement. Kurt fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Sébastian pendant qu'il le suçait puis il fit passer une de ses mains devant pour entourer ses boules gentiment. Sébastian rua, poussant sa verge plus loin et Kurt grogna en réponse.

Ce dernier se retira, enroulant sa langue autour du gland tandis qu'il levait les yeux. "Fais-le"

Sébastian grogna, approuvant, et il commença doucement à baiser la bouche de Kurt, sa main prenant son visage en coupe comme il baissait les yeux. Kurt gémit à chaque poussée et il glissa sa main plus bas pour explorer le trou de Sébastian. Les poussées se firent plus rapides, et légèrement plus dures, Kurt soupira de satisfaction. A chaque retrait, Kurt suçait le gland pour garder la queue de Sébastian glissant complétement hors de sa mouth. Puis il le relachait tandis que Sébastian revenait à l'intérieur.

"Putain , Baby. Cette bouche"

Kurt lui fit un clin d'oeil et Sébastian continua à baiser sa bouche, ses yeux fermés et sa tête rejetée en arrière. Maintenant que Sébastian avait pris les devants, Kurt commença à se masturber doucement, au même rythme que les poussées dans sa bouche. Kurt vint rapidement, et il atteint l'eau derrière Sébastian pour nettoyer sa main.

"Baby" Sébastian vint presque simultanément avec un cri d'avertissement. Kurt le regarda tandis qu'il avalait, et il essuya sa bouche, trouvant des éclaboussures là où le sperme de Sébastian avait atterri à différents endroits sur son visage.

Sébastian regarda Kurt qui lêchait toutes les traces qu'il trouvait, il grogna et tira sur les cheveux de l'autre, pour avoir son attention. " Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça?"

"Je t'ai dit que tu avais besoin de te surpasser la nuit dernière. _Voilà_ pourquoi." Lui sourit-il.

"Viens ici, Firebird." Sébastian demanda et Kurt se remit sur ses pieds.

Sébastian le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa. "C'est presque la chose la plus chaude que j'ai jamais vu" murmura-t-il dans le baiser.

"Presque?" Kurt tourna la tête et Sébastian commença à lui lécher le cou.

"Toi, jouissant la nuit dernière. C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu."

"Oh" Kurt rougit.

Sébastian se pencha et rit. "Tu vas devoir rester ici un moment."

"Pourquoi?"

" Ta bouche semble très bien baisée. Tes lèvres sont gonflée et ton visage entier est rougi. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'ils ne savent pas ce que cette bouche vient de faire." Sébastian se baissa et l'embrassa encore.

"Arrête de m'embrasser." Sourit-il avec suffisance "Tu rends ça encore pire."

"Trop mauvais." Sébastian attaqua sa bouche et ils passèrent dix autres minutes à s'embrasser sous le maintenant tiède, presque froid, jet d'eau.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ouvre la porte et sors ta tête de là" Ordonna Kurt doucement

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je vérifie que la voie est libre?" Sébastian grogna devant l'air dédaigneux de Kurt.

"Pourquoi d'autre te dirais-je de faire ça? J'ai entendu du bruit dans la maison. Vérifie que ce bruit n'est _pas_ dans le hall. C'est simple. On fera face au reste de la maison après."

"Mon Dieu tu es vache quand tu es parano. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire?"

Sébastian regarda comme Kurt penchait sa tête et lui jetait un regard qui suggérait que Sébastian était vraiment trop stupide. C'était le même regard que Kurt lui avait lancé quand il avait admis vouloir que Kurt porte des vêtements "de filles" dans une tentative désespérée d'arrêter son inexplicable attirance.

Peut-être que Kurt avait raison. Sa famille et ses amis étaient vraiment putain d'iréels. Donc il y avait des chances que tous les pires scénarios de Kurt deviennent réels en même temps.

Quand Kurt ne daignait pas répondre, parce que visiblement, son estimation de l'intelligence de Sébastian avait baissé un peu, Sébastian soupira et ouvrit la porte. Il se sentit ridicule sortant sa tête dans le couloir, mais il savait que Kurt n'allait pas le laisser quitter la pièce tant que Sébastian n'aurait pas fait chaque putain de petites choses qu'il disait.

"Okay, il n'y a personne là" Répliqua Sébastian. "Nous n'allons pas faire ça à chaque putain de pièce n'est-ce pas?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Je veux juste voir qui sera le premier. Finn, je peux gérer. Sam, je peux. Mais si la première personne qui entre est mon père, ce sera un véritable acte de Congrès pour moi pour pouvoir être seul avec toi encore. Et il _est_ un homme de Congrès maintenant, et pour moi, il abusera de son pouvoir avec plaisir."

Sébastian grogna. _Il_ était ridicule? "Viens là"

Kurt força littéralement Sébastian à scanner le salon avant d'entrer. Si il n'était pas si effrayé d'être tué dans le lit la prochaine fois qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, il rirait de Kurt ouvertement.

"Je peux entendre ton rire dans ta tête juste maintenant, tu sais" lui lança Kurt.

"Bien sur que tu peux." Sébastian acquiesça, prit sa main et le guida à travers le salon jusqu'à l'entrée puis dans la cuisine.

"Arrête" Murmura Kurt.

Sébastian écouta les voix et il pouvait toutes les identifier. Tous les membres de la famille étaient déjà dans la cuisine. Donc il allait se retrouver en face de tous les lions dans la même tanière.

 _Génial._

Il se tourna vers Kurt qui avait pali, anticipant la gêne.

Sébastian prit son visage dans ses mains et lui releva pour que Kurt le regarde. "Baby, nous n'avons rien fait dont on devrait avoir honte. Tu as dix-huit ans. J'ai dix-huit. Tu as tous les droits de coucher avec moi si c'est ce que _tu_ veux. Ils ne peuvent pas changer ça, peu importe à quel point ça te gêne. Et rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne nous fera arrêter. Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire me fera cesser de te vouloir. Donc calme-toi. Et si ils t'emmerdent, tu n'auras qu'à faire pareil."

"Okay. Tu as raison. On peut le faire." Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et lui sourit. "Embrasse-moi"

Sébastian l'embrassa doucement. "Et si Finn commence à te faire chier, nous lui diront que tu m'as donné une photo du vrai Finn portant des talons hauts à poster sur Internet."

Kurt rit. "La chose la plus drôle c'est qu'il ne se souviendrait probablement pas qu'il n'a jamais fait cette photo."

"Sauf s'il l'a fait, et qu'il est secrétement un drag queen, et qu'il est effrayé que tu puisses le découvrir."

Kurt rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. "Oh mon Dieu. Si seulement. Ca serait un bon élément de chantage. Ca expliquerait pourquoi le rideau de douche Lady Gaga lui allait si bien."

" _Quoi?_ " Sébastian le regarda.

Kurt tapota son menton. "Un autre truc que j'ai à t'expliquer plus tard."

Sébastian reprit sa main et le mena dans la cuisine.

Burt Hummel leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner et le froudoya du regard au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Sébastian sourit, aussi gentiment et mieilleusement qu'il put, mais l'expression de l'homme ne changea pas.

Bien. Il avait fait des progrès avec le père de Kurt au diner la nuit d'avant, mais maintenant tout était parti.

Carole se détourna de la poele, et elle, apparemment amusée, combattit un sourire lorsqu'elle vit leurs regards.

Okay, il l'aimait. Celle-là était un allié.

Il lui sourit, et elle haussa les épaules discrètement avant de rouler des yeux dans la direction de son mari.

Sébastian regarda Kurt aller vers la machine à café et en servir deux tasses, utilisant l'écrémeuse et l'édulcorant, puis il retourna vers Sébastian et lui sourit quand il plaça une des tasses dans sa main. Kurt fit demi-tour et prépara deux plateaux de nourriture, et il glissa celui avec la plus grosse portion directement en face de Sébastian tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à table.

Le sourcil de Burt se releva face à leur familiarité et Sébastian s'empêcha de sourire ironiquement.

 _Et oui, Monsieur Hummel, votre fils me connaît assez intimement pour faire ça pour moi. Merci de demander._

Il garda ses pensées pour lui parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé croire à Kurt, il n'avait pas, avtuellement, envie de mourir.

Finn évitait de les regarder. Le demi-frère de Kurt avait une amusante couleur rouge et il ne savait pas où poser son regard. Sébastian pourrait s'amuser de ça plus tard. Une fois que Kurt serait relaxé.

Sam, de son côté, était clairement impréssioné. Il cogna son poing contre celui de Sébastian, et ils reçurent tous les deux un regar noir de Kurt qui pourrait les castrer.

 _Note à soi-même._ Ne pas se vanter auprès de Sam à propos de sa sexualité. Surtout si vous voulez continuer à avoir une sexualité.

Burt se leva, son petit-déjeuner resté intact, et se tourna vers Kurt.

"Je ne veux pas savoir. Je me suis déjà convaincu que ce que j'ai fait un cauchemars cette nuit et ça a prit toute la matiné pour y arriver. Je ne veux pas savoir. Prétendons juste qu'il ne s'est rien passé."

"Papa" Le visage de Kurt avait pris une adorable couleur rouge mais son père ne le laissa pas finir.

"J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je _pensais_ que je l'étais mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne suis pas non plus en colère contre toi, Sébastian. Mais je ne pourrrais supporter aucune discussion de ce type ce matin."

"Papa" Essaya encore Kurt, cette fois avec un air à la fois irrité et concerné.

"Je vais descendre à la boutique" Burt attrapa ses clefs sur le comptoir. "Je vais désassembler la voiture de quelqu'un pendant un moment. Puis la remonter."

Finn renifla et hocha la tête, visiblement entrain de faire son lèche bottes auprès de son beau-père.

Carole regarda son mari partir "Ignore-le chéri. Il est de mauvaise humeur."

"Ouais okay" Murmura Kurt avant de prendre un peu de son repas.

"C'est le manque de sommeil"

"Finn!" Soupira Kurt furieusement.

"Quoi?" Puis Finn se rendit compte de ce qui avait causé le manque de sommeil de Burt, et il fut troublé. " Je ne voulais pas dire ça, parce que je ne pensais même pas à _ça_. Parce que tu es mon frère et que je ne peux pas. Juste non. Mais _pourquoi?_ Juste en face du hall, Kurt? Vous deviez vraiment être en face du hall?"

"Finn, silence" Trancha la voix de Carole.

Sam profita de l'occasion. Il sourit avec suffisance à Sébastian, levant sa tasse de café puis il l'amena à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée.

Sam avala et un gémissement pornographique emplit la pièce "Oh mon DIeu, c'est _siii_ bon."

Sébastian baissa la tête et regarda la table pour essayer de cacher son rire. Il était quasiment sûr que ses épaules sursautaient, donc il supposa qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre, donc il ferait mieux de les apprécier. Kurt voudrait assouvir sa vengeance sur le clan Hummel-Hudson-Evans et Sébastian était encore juste au milieu.

"Samuel Evans!" Hurla Kurt.

Sébastian leva les yeux pour voir un air vengeur sur le visage de Kurt et il était dirigé vers Sam.

Carole souffla et elle se détourna et se pencha sur le comptoir. Sébastian pouvait voir son tremblement et Finn avait une expression perdue, qui semblait vaguement dire qu'il essayait de penser.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sam innocemment.

"Attends juste." Promit Kurt.

Sébastian se pencha et murmura. "Je vais lui faire comprendre, Baby."

"Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre Sam? Il a juste aimer le café. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fait ce qon quand tu bois ça." Finn but son lait et finit son repas.

"Finn" Kurt plaqua sa main sur son front.

" _Oooh Sébastian._ " Gémit Sam doucement, essayant d'imiter la voix de Kurt. _Il_ était celui qui avait envie de mourir décida Sébastian.

Finn s'étrangla. "C'est ce qu'il a dit? Je n'ai pas compris ça en premier. Tout ce que j'ai entendu était _aaah_ et _ooooh_ la plupart du temps. Je pensais que, peut-être, Sam regardait encore un porno."

Sam se pencha et frappa Finn derrière la tête.

"Finn, tu n'aides pas." Réprimanda Carole. " _Sam_ ne me fais pas appeler ta mère."

"Samuel Evans. Je sais des choses. Garde ça en tête." Kurt pointa sa fourchette sur Sam qui finalement sembla un peu chagriné.

Il devait être plus effrayé par Kurt que par sa propre mère. Ca pouvait être une information utilisable.

Kurt se tourna vers Sébastian et il pivota sur sa chaise et tendit son bras, autorisant Kurt à enterrer sa tête dans le creu de ses épaules.

"C'est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais." Murmura Kurt.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Firebird, Je vais prendre soin du clone pour toi." Susura Sébastian.

Kurt rit doucement contre son épaule. "J'approuve la violence là."

"Sam, regarde ce que tu as fait. Je suis autorisé à utliser la violence contre toi maintenant." Sébastian regarda sa nouvelle cible et sourit.

"Vas-y, Warbler."

Kurt finit de manger rapidement mais il s'assit à table et prit soin de son café. Carole le regarda puis regarda Sébatsian et lui fit signe de quitter la cuisine. Sébastian acquiesça et embrassa Kurt doucement. Elle voulait parler à Kurt seul.

"Sam et moi allons parler, Baby."

"Okay"

"Viens Sam. Laisse-moi voir ton téléphone une seconde. Je vais te donner mon numéro. J'ai besoin de toi à McKinley pour garder un oeil sur le Hobbit pour moi."

"Sébastian." Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Baby, j'ai besoin de ça. Je ne peux pas être là. Il peut." Sébastian se baissa et l'embrassa encore tandis que Sam s'approchait et mettait une main sur son épaule.

"Il a raison Kurt." Acquiesça Sam. Il donna son téléphone à Sébastian.

"Je ne suis pas sans défense tu sais" Argua Kurt.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas sans défense. Mais tu n'es pas violent. Je _le suis_." Sourit Sébastian narquois. "Et quand Blaine passera la limite, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à cacher le corps"

* * *

 _ **Voilà si vous le souhaitez rien ne vous empêche de laisser vos avis!**_

 _ **Rendez-vous le premier octobre!**_

 _ **Bye**_


End file.
